


尋找風吧！

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M, 半架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 108,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 半架空、主佐鳴、卡伊、寧鹿，自創人物有





	1. 序之章 自創人物介紹

遙月

母親是漩渦一族的人，水戶的姐姐，是水戶的外甥女，柱間的養女，三代火影的妻子，有控制尾獸的本領，可以讓尾獸成為宿主的通靈獸，知道尾獸其實是六道仙人創造的。

在九喇嘛被宇智波伊作控制的時候，利用自己本身的力量去阻止九尾，因此讓鳴人成為祭品之力，用通靈獸的方式來守護自己的宿主，遙月請卡卡西和伊魯卡撫養雪子和鳴人長大，知道所有尾獸的下落之後幫他們隱藏行蹤。

甚至輕易化解宇智波斑在凜身上下的陷阱，在卡卡西用千鳥刺穿凜的身體之後馬上救治她，利用一種禁術把凜給救活，讓她可以和帶土、卡卡西在一起，後因為四代水影矢倉差點被宇智波斑控制，也是她去解除。

波風雪子

四代火影波風水門之女，鳴人的姊姊，和弟弟不一樣的地方是從父姓，五歲見證九尾襲擊村子，看見父母親因為九尾的關係而陷入苦戰，加上母親之後昏迷不醒，讓她非常的痛恨宇智波伊作這個人。

因為是天才的關係被木葉高層的人訓練為最強的忍者，奪走雪子應該存在的童年生活，因此非常的厭惡因為自身利益而利用他人的人，是暗部第三小隊的隊長，代號冰姬。

小時候個性活潑可愛，遭逢事故之後逐漸成熟，在熟人面前還是活潑可愛的個性，經歷過太多的事情所以對於人與人之間的關係與感情比較淡然，卻還是可以看見她很重視自己身邊所愛的人。

遙月把凜救活後得到三尾磯撫，並且把這隻尾獸帶回木葉忍者村，後給雪子當通靈獸，讓她成為祭品之力，因此曉從未知道磯撫到底在哪裡，能夠順利利用尾獸的力量，甚至可以教導弟弟鳴人怎麼用尾獸的力量。

聖心

鳴人和雪子的祖母，漩渦一族的人，水戶的外甥女，柱間的養女，和皆人育有一子水門，因丈夫和團藏的理念不合，所以被團藏暗殺死亡，聖心是遙月的姊姊，和丈夫的感情非常好。

從小教導雪子忍術，知道自己的孫女是天才少女，是全屬性的查克拉，引導自己的寶貝孫女怎樣去操縱自己的查克拉，讓有天分的孩子可以好好的學習，後被穢土轉生，之後復活重新出現在大家面前。

波風皆人

水門的父親，雪子和鳴人的祖父，三代火影的好友，師從宇智波斑，在忍界的稱號為鬼之子或是死神，是暗部的統領者，擁有看見未來的能力，對於團藏訓練根的方式很有意見，暗部的人大多都會尊稱他一聲師父，後來被團藏給害死。

兒子出事之後親力親為教導孫子和孫女，暗部中有很多菁英是他親手教導出來，幾乎都是火影直屬暗部，雖然和團藏一樣是處理那些見不得人的黑暗，卻沒有跟團藏一樣的野心，後因意見不合而被暗殺，後來被重新復活回到現世。

過世之前把所有的事情給安排好，和遙月計畫一連串的事情，把尾獸隱藏的很好，宇智波斑的親生兒子，母親雪姬是鬼之國的巫女，從母姓有特殊體質從未開眼，親手帶大許多宇智波一族的人(含自己的養子)，和鏡(斑的養子)的感情很好。

旗木湊

卡卡西和伊魯卡所生的孩子，銀色的頭髮黑色的眼睛，在忍術上面有出色的表現，上面有一個活潑好動的姐姐七海，偶爾會和光一起惡作劇，讓伊魯卡不知道要說什麼，是用特殊方式出生的孩子。

最喜歡和鳴人玩在一起，有時候會跟雪子請教忍術，對於家裡是兩位父親這件事沒有太大的感覺，在懂事起知道家裡是很特殊的組成，很喜歡兩位父親和姊姊七海，更喜歡鳴人和雪子。

旗木七海

卡卡西一次護送任務護送回來的孤兒，伊魯卡照顧的挺投緣的而收養下來，喜歡黏著雪子和鳴人，能力異常的出色，最喜歡纏著雪子讓她教導她許多的忍術，和花火是同一屆的學生。

對於自己是由兩位父親撫養長大沒有太大的意見，知道自己的家庭有些特殊外，也清楚自己的身世，這兩點沒有帶給她太大的困擾，反而很喜歡陪伴在自己身邊的兩位父親以及其他的家人。

宇智波光

帶土和凜的兒子，個性和父親一樣活潑，偶爾喜歡惡作劇，尤其最喜歡和湊一起攜手惡作劇，常常讓人不知道要說什麼，是個忍術很出色的孩子，也是凜最頭痛的小兒子，和妹妹弓實是雙胞胎。

有時候帶土會認為自家兒子根本和自己一點也不像，最喜歡做的事情除了惡作劇以外就是纏著卡卡西教導他忍術，會讓帶土認為自家兒子比較喜歡和卡卡西在一起，對此不知道要說什麼才好。

宇智波弓實

帶土和凜的女兒，個性安靜內向，可愛的樣子受到許多人的喜歡，父親帶土非常的疼愛她，很喜歡跟在七海的身邊，有時候也會去纏著雪子教導她忍術，被母親凜培育成醫療忍者。

和兄長光是雙胞胎，但是兩人外表看不太出來，喜歡待在帶土的身邊，年幼的時候見到七海和雪子就不太想要離開她們兩人，對於這位可愛的妹妹雪子也特別的疼愛。

漩渦星

鳴人在一次任務中撿到的孩子，之後被鳴人和佐助收養，跟其他小孩一起在忍術學校上課，對於自己和其他人不太一樣是兩位父親撫養長大並沒有太大的意見，喜歡和鳴人與佐助在一起。

即使有了弟弟妹妹也不會有任何的感覺，佐助和鳴人沒有因為有自己的小孩而少疼他，似乎有特別的血統，在忍術上有出色的表現，不過對於自己有出色的天分沒有太過驕傲。

由於外表和佐助和鳴人很像，所以不認識的人會以為他是佐助和鳴人親生的孩子，個性也跟著他們兩人很像，對於自己的弟弟妹妹也很疼愛，知道兩位父親很忙從不會抱怨什麼。

日向沙夜

日向一族的天才少女，日向寧次的姊姊，和雪子的關係非常好，在第三次忍界大戰中和她一起上過戰場，現任直屬火影暗部，同時也是一名醫療忍者，擅長追蹤敵人，不喜歡用體術喜歡用刀劍。

知道父親是因為家人的關係而慷慨就義，失去父親後盡量照顧弟弟寧次和母親，但無法阻止寧次去恨其宗家之人，額頭上的籠中鳥封印在雪子的幫忙之下解除，只是這點她一直沒有告訴其他人。

常常會和犬塚家的小花來把不聽話的雪子給痛打一頓，配出最強效的安眠劑，只要雪子有生命危險醒來後就會幫她打針，讓她昏睡一個星期，同樣也知道雪子心底的傷，會和小花努力安慰她。

日向水無月

日向一族的人，聽說是日向分家的人，但因被宗家收養而沒打上籠中鳥的封印，是皆人的學生與屬下，在第三次大戰中的任務失去自己的未婚夫宇智波伊作，讓堅強的她差點崩潰，但發現自己懷孕後堅強起來，後因某次任務而過世。

一直以來是很出色的忍者，和未婚夫的感情非常的好，非常尊敬自己的老師皆人，疼愛雪子這個孩子，也對於沙夜非常的疼愛，教導雪子和沙夜很多的知識，和她們的感情很好，對於沒辦法陪著孩子長大感到很遺憾。

宇智波伊作

皆人最出色的學生和屬下，宇智波一族的人，和日向一族的水無月是未婚夫妻，曾經和皆人一起支援卡卡西帶領的神無毗橋之戰，因救援自己族中的孩子帶土而被岩隱殺害。

在大家以為他已經死亡之際被宇指波斑給救活，此後一直成為宇指波斑的替身，在曉的代號為鷲，也是實際上親手創立曉組織的人，專門收集大家不要的叛忍，但在收集尾獸方面遇到很大的瓶頸。

知曉未婚妻因為任務而過世更是憎恨木葉的一切，他痛恨宇智波一族的長老，因為那些長老曾經反對他和水無月的婚事，知道自己和愛人有兩個孩子後在大家的面前自殺身亡。

漩渦久美子

遙月身邊的女忍者，沒有人知道她是誰，聽說是遙月從木葉以外撿回來的孩子，是孤兒的她沒有名字，久美子這個名字是遙月親自取的，長門的妻子，她只聽遙月的命令，和丈夫的感情很好，能力媲美火影直屬暗部。

會和長門認識似乎是遙月把彌彥、小南、長門從雨忍者村撿回來後而認識的，長久相處之後才產生感情，和彌彥、小南的感情也很好，兩對夫妻會一起出任務，互動也非常好，髮色的關係讓人懷疑她是漩渦一族的人。

宇智波春緋

伊作和水無月的孩子，和妹妹昭子是雙胞胎，她繼承寫輪眼，妹妹昭子繼承白眼，罕見的繼承兩種血繼限界，雖然有兩種血繼限界，可是只有一種顯現出來，另外一種很不明顯。

身世特殊的關係加上父母親很早就過世，被皆人安排繩樹照顧她們，父母親是出色忍者的關係，所以很早就顯現忍者身分，只是身分特殊的關係不太讓人知曉，學校畢業後和繩樹以及妹妹昭子一起去遊歷世界，後進入情報班工作。

日向昭子

伊作和水無月的孩子，和姐姐春緋是雙胞胎，她繼承白眼姊姊春緋繼承寫輪眼，罕見的繼承兩種血繼限界，雖然有兩種血繼限界，可是只有一種顯現出來，另外一種很不明顯。

身世特殊的關係加上父母親很早就過世，被皆人安排繩樹照顧她們，父母親是出色忍者的關係，所以很早就顯現忍者身分，只是身分特殊的關係不太讓人知曉，學校畢業後和繩樹以及姐姐春緋一起去遊歷世界，後進入醫療班工作。

芙蓉

繩樹的妻子，霧隱忍者村的情報人員，其他一切不詳，髮色研判是漩渦一族的人，一直把春緋和昭子當成是自己的女兒，和繩樹育有兩個雙胞胎兒子，夫妻兩人感情很好。

由於是情報人員的關係，收集情報的能力很強大，會幫木葉收集很多情報，算是遙月的親信之一，和綱手的感情很不錯，偶爾會和她一起喝酒，酒量非常的好，婚後歸順木葉。

水泉

水戶的姐姐，漩渦一族的人，丈夫是外族人，也是少見的冰遁忍者，很早就離開村子和丈夫一起生活，丈夫過世後把兩個女兒聖心和遙月交給柱間和水戶，後不知道消失到哪裡去。

波風雪姬

鬼之國的巫女，宇智波斑的妻子，皆人的母親，有一頭美麗的黃色頭髮，能力是可以預見未來，知道丈夫其實並不愛自己，會和自己在一起不過只是一個巧合，對於丈夫愛著自己的朋友這件事沒有多說什麼。

婚後和丈夫宇智波斑一起定居木葉，在兒子兩歲的時候病逝，生病的時候對斑說很多話，留下許多信件給自己的兒子，只是沒想到自己會在丈夫的心上留下一痕，讓他無法忘懷她，到死都不知道其實丈夫有愛過她。

是特殊體質的人，這個體質遺傳給自己的兒子，鬼之國是六道仙人的後代，因此有特殊的能力可以看到未來，體質也是非常的特別，皆人幾乎是遺傳自己的母親那邊，母族的一切全部承接下來，反而父親這邊幾乎看不到。

宇智波友樹

泉的父親，是皆人照顧的孩子之一，和妻子的千手春櫻的感情很好，在團藏準備滅掉宇智波一族的時候被遙月丟出去解決任務，和妻子春櫻一起去執行長期任務，知道女兒的伴侶是宇智波止水，對此沒有太大的意見。

和養父母的感情很好，跟其他的兄弟姊妹的感情也很好，對於唯一的女兒非常的疼愛，對於宇智波一族的長老和其他人的決定他一點也不喜歡，才會刻意去出長期任務。

千手春櫻

泉的母親，千手一族僅存下來的孩子之一，嫁給宇智波一族的友樹，和丈夫的感情很好，她從沒想到團藏竟然會想要滅掉宇智波一族，是醫療班最出色之一的醫療忍者，後與丈夫一起去執行長期任務。

由於父母親很早就過世的關係所以被遙月照顧，常常會聽丈夫對族裡的抱怨，對於宇智波一族沒有什麼成見，只是不知道為什麼高層會這樣討厭他們，儘管不能理解也沒刻意多問，對於女兒很疼愛。

宇智波幸樹

止水的父親，皆人的養子，宇智波鏡的兒子，因父親早逝的關係被伯父養大，和水門、奈奈、秀樹、真樹感情很好，水門當上火影之後是輔佐之一，妻子奈奈是水門的暗部大隊長。

對於養父的計畫從沒有刻意過問過，在滅族的那一刻和妻子奈奈一起出長期任務，直到時間差不多後才回到木葉來，看見父親和養父重新活到世界上很開心，也很慶幸止水過得很好。

波風奈奈

皆人和聖心唯一的女兒，水門的姊姊，和弟弟水門感情很好，等到弟弟水門當上四代火影之後，就直接接任他的暗部大隊長的工作，和丈夫的感情很好，疼愛自己的寶貝姪女雪子。

對於兒子止水選到的媳婦很滿意，回到木葉之後總是會拉著泉去逛街，偶爾也會拖著自己的寶貝姪女一起出門，和玖辛奈、美琴的感情也很好，常常會三個人一起喝下午茶。

宇智波真樹

火核和桃樺的後代，父母親早亡的關係被皆人帶在身邊照顧，是奈奈和水門、幸樹的大哥，有個雙胞胎弟弟千手秀樹，和兄弟姊妹的感情很好，和伴侶漩渦浩二育有一個兒子宇智波友信，沒有寫輪眼的後遺症。

喜愛孩子的他特別疼愛鳴人、雪子、止水等人，對自己的兒子雖然很嚴格，可是也可以看的出來他很疼愛他，滅族那天帶著一家老小離開木葉，避開這個災禍，一直陪在水門夫妻的身邊。

很清楚養父的計畫，知曉養父的計畫後他從未多說什麼，很多事情都慢慢地執行，只要水門有問題、有事情他都會幫忙，偶爾會教導鳴人、雪子等人忍術，被人說是皆人的翻版。

漩渦浩二

真樹的伴侶，友信的另外一位父親，玖辛奈的族兄，是封印班的忍者，最強的忍術是封印術，和丈夫的感情很好，計畫實行之後陪著丈夫一起隱身在郊區中，陪著水門和玖辛奈夫妻。

渦之國滅亡之後流浪一段時間，後來和真樹遇見後才發現自己對他一見鍾情，之後和丈夫一起定居在木葉，才知道自己的族人玖辛奈是九尾的祭品之力，知道木葉還有族人在很開心。

宇智波友信

遺傳漩渦一族的紅頭髮，所以在宇智波一族裡面被稱為紅頭髮的宇智波，和雪子、止水的感情很好，是皆人從小訓練的孩子，一樣是宇智波一族的天才，非常尊敬真樹和浩二，滅族的時候跟著兩位父親移居郊區生活，犬塚花的男友。

一樣和止水、雪子進入暗部，常常會神出鬼沒執行任務，進入暗部後一直被派在叔叔水門的身邊保護他，團藏的眼中釘，很想要得到他的寫輪眼，遙月的親信之一。

千手秀樹

真樹的雙胞胎弟弟，僅存的千手一族的孩子，父母親早逝被皆人帶大，所以和養父母的感情很好，當然和兄弟姊妹的感情也很好，伴侶不詳，育有兩個孩子，一子一女，是醫療班的醫療忍者。

火核和桃樺的後代，從母姓的關係才會姓千手，所以是千手一族的孩子，不過有開寫輪眼，沒有寫輪眼的後遺症，所以團藏很想要得到他的寫輪眼，由於被皆人和兄長保護很好，對於人心險惡比較不怎麼堤防，需要身邊的人看著。

千手植樹

秀樹的兒子，千手一族的孩子，從小不知道親生母親是誰，年紀和止水差不多大，和止水、雪子、友信的感情很好，喜歡和友信拌嘴，跟著父親一起成為醫療班的醫療忍者，一樣是皆人從小訓練的孩子，凜的學生之一。

對於父親的天然呆老是不提防人心險惡這件事很傷腦筋，常常需要保護自己的家人，不讓他們受到傷害，雖然是醫療忍者可是作戰能力不輸給其他人，和止水是同期畢業的好友。

遺傳到父親的寫輪眼，不知道為什麼有邪眼幻術師之稱，非常疼愛妹妹夏姬和雪子，最喜歡的事情就是捉弄堂弟友信，和止水一樣是在第三次忍界大戰中成名，團藏很想要得到他的寫輪眼，因此特別討厭團藏。

千手夏姬

秀樹的女兒，植樹的妹妹，年紀和雪子一樣大，因此和雪子的感情很好，凜的學生之一，少見的擅用水遁的忍者(能力有些像是二代火影那樣)，同樣是皆人從小訓練的孩子，和父親、兄長一樣是醫療班的醫療忍者。

遺傳到父親的天然呆，常常不知道人心險惡這件事，往往讓兄長很傷腦筋，從沒有開眼，有點兄控的特質在，不太喜歡有女性接近自己的兄長，不過後來植樹交女朋友後卻沒有多說什麼，喜愛吃甜食，會和朋友們一起去吃甜食，享用下午茶。

千手千尋

扉間和泉奈的女兒，扉間和泉奈復活後真正在一起後去用自己的血液培養的女兒，外表比較像泉奈，因此扉間特別的疼愛這個孩子，常常會讓泉奈跟自己的女兒吃醋，對此扉間很無奈，有個雙胞胎哥哥晴彥。

千手晴彥

扉間和泉奈的兒子，和妹妹千尋是雙胞胎，不過外表比較像扉間，反而很得泉奈的寵愛，幾乎是被泉奈帶在身邊，很喜歡和妹妹千尋玩在一起，和妹妹幾乎像是連體嬰不分開。

宇智波秋人

斑和柱間的兒子，斑和柱間復活之後去醫院培養的兒子，是他們兩人的愛的結晶，外表酷似宇智波斑，所以柱間非常的疼愛他，往往會讓斑和他吃醋，因此對於這個兒子會比較嚴厲一點，個性比較像柱間。

宇智波悠人

斑和柱間的兒子，斑和柱間復活之後去醫院培養的兒子，是在秋人出生後一年才培養的孩子，外表酷似柱間，所以斑非常的疼愛他，太可愛的關係讓秋人有弟控的情形出現，個性比較像斑。

宇智波翔

鼬和雪子的兒子，有個雙胞胎弟弟宸，外表比較是宇智波一族的樣子，個性卻很活潑，美琴和玖辛奈非常的疼愛這兩個可愛的孫子，年紀小的關係還沒顯現出的能力，並不清楚是否是天才。

宇智波宸

鼬和雪子的兒子，有個雙胞胎哥哥翔，外表是宇智波一族的樣子，個性跟兄長不同的是比較冷靜，在親人面前很活潑，是個很貼心的孩子，年紀小的關係還沒顯現出能力，並不清楚是否是天才。

宇智波美咲

鼬和雪子的女兒，外表像雪子所以被鼬疼愛，可愛又活潑的樣子很討人喜歡，宇智波一族上上下下都寵愛她，髮色遺傳自母親那邊的黃色，非常的黏自己的母親雪子，富嶽和美琴很喜歡這個寶貝孫女。

宇智波美雪

鼬和雪子的女兒，外表像雪子的關係所以被鼬疼愛，髮色遺傳漩渦一族的髮色，所以被玖辛奈疼愛，富嶽和美琴很喜歡這個寶貝孫女，非常的黏自己的父親鼬，喜歡纏著他要求教導自己忍術。

海野望

旗木家的小兒子，是卡卡西希望海野家可以留個後代，所以說服伊魯卡和自己去培養的小兒子，由於是家裡最小的孩子所以很受到七海和湊疼愛，卡卡西和伊魯卡也特別疼愛他。

☆宇智波斑的兄弟，除泉奈以外沒有提及名字的兄弟，用以下的名字替代，印象中(漫畫還是動畫中有提及)宇智波斑有提及說自己有四個弟弟，三個弟弟在戰場上陣亡(被千手一族給殺死)。

宇智波悠生(二弟)、宇智波夏(三弟)、宇智波蒼太(四弟)

△剩下會出現的人物都可以去者之書、臨之書、鬥之書找到，此篇的鳴人是男性，劇情大多依照原著走向，有些部分會改寫，結束不一定會遵照原著走向，有可能會提早完結。


	2. 章一 九尾襲擊木葉忍者村

自從宇智波斑得到永恆的萬花筒寫輪眼後就開始尋找九尾的存在，尾獸一直以來都是非常有利的兵器，宇智波斑曾經利用尾獸毀滅木葉忍者村，當然他的企圖很快就被柱間給發現到，兩人打了一場之後宇智波斑會柱間給殺死。

柱間是不容許任何人破壞自己所創立的木葉忍者村，即使是自己最好的朋友也是一樣，這個信念也傳給自己的寶貝養女遙月和聖心，當然自己的弟子們也有承襲這個信念。

沒想到在鳴人出生的前幾個月，剛結束忍界大戰沒多久的時間，聖心因為某個人而死亡，雪子親眼目睹這一切，這點讓遙月和皆人感到很訝異，沒想到聖心會被殺死。

遙月清楚姐姐是因為某個人而已，水門也清楚母親的過世到底是怎麼回事，皆人有提醒過他，當他繼承四代火影位子的時候，父親語重心長的告訴他說母親是怎麼過世的，此後水門就非常的堤防，畢竟自己的妻子是祭品之力。

水門更清楚女兒有特殊的血繼限界，那是遺傳自他的母親聖心身上的血統，自己還沒有繼承四代火影的時候，母親就已經被殺，那時候女兒也剛好在母親的身邊，水門擔心那個犯人知道女兒的血統，同時也擔心自己的女兒有陰影。

儘管那時候雪子年紀還小，但是那種陰影是揮別不去的，水門自然會擔心自己的女兒，那個自己和玖辛奈都疼愛的孩子，他們現在可是很期待另外一位孩子的誕生，他們期盼以久的孩子。

「玖辛奈是九尾的祭品之力，要小心有心人士來奪取。」遙月擔心的告訴水門。

「嗯！我和玖辛奈會小心的。」水門告訴遙月。

「小雪也要小心喔！乖乖的等弟弟出生。」遙月摸摸雪子的頭。

「嗯！」雪子點點頭表示知道。

只是他們都沒想到宇智波伊作竟然利用某些方式把玖辛奈給擄走，雪子也因為這樣被迫一夕之間長大，宇智波伊作擄走了她的母親，解放九尾出來，差點害死了自己父母親的性命。

水門和玖辛奈一直堤防這件事，水門不會容許自己的妻兒出事的，可是他們萬萬沒想到宇智波伊作會利用血輪眼來戰解放九尾，這是水門和遙月都沒有想到的事情，宇智波伊作利用小孩子當誘餌這件事讓遙月整個很火大。

同時這也讓雪子認識到這個凶手的能力實在是太強，自己一定要想辦法成長把那個人給殺死，即使是年幼的雪子在內心中報仇的種子也埋下，她一定要把傷害家人的人給殺死。

「媽媽，弟弟什麼時候出生？」雪子很單純的問自己的母親，她趴在玖辛奈的肚子上聽著胎動。

「過幾天就會出生，到時候小雪要好好的照顧弟弟喔！」玖辛奈慈祥的摸摸女兒的頭。

「好。」雪子用與玖辛奈相似的面容微笑。

「小雪最乖了。」玖辛奈看見女兒的微笑也跟著一起微笑。

女性生產的時候是封印最微弱的時候，這點遙月有交代自家老公第三代火影猿飛蒜山，當初玖辛奈生雪子的時候遙月有去幫忙，這次因為某些事情的關係必須出村一趟，因此遙月把這件任務交給自己信賴的琵琶子和達次去處理。

玖辛奈遠離村子的郊區生產，就和當初生下雪子的時候是一樣的地方，水門也會在一旁看顧，年幼的雪子跟著父母親一起過來，水門和玖辛奈都不願意把孩子交給其他人照顧，才會把孩子帶來生產的地方。

產台上的玖辛奈辛苦的用盡力氣想要把肚子裡的胎兒生下來，水門看顧封印不讓封印解開，雪子看見父母親辛苦的樣子不知道要說什麼，只是用自己的小手幫母親擦掉汗水。

「辛苦了，是個男孩。」琵琶子婆婆和達次把鳴人包好給玖辛奈看。

「是個男孩，我有兒子了，小雪，是弟弟耶！」水門開心的對女兒說。

「鳴人，我可愛的孩子。」玖辛奈虛弱的把孩子抱在懷裡。

「弟弟……好像猴子……」雪子看見鳴人躺在母親的懷裡。

「妳以前也是這樣。」水門準備把封印給重新用好。

此時他們並不知道宇智波伊作已經來到這個地方，悄悄的進入想要擄走玖辛奈，殺了達次和琵琶子兩人，宇智波伊作很有技巧的先擄走雪子、鳴人逼水門就範，水門看見這樣的情況馬上防備。

這讓水門知道外面的暗部已經全部被殺掉，雖然自己有讓卡卡西、帶土和凜在外面待命，但是他們是在外圍，現在根本無法即使過來，自己必須要去應付這個人，必須要保護自己的妻小。

雪子被擄後冷靜的面對一切，儘管年紀尚小，但她已經是個下忍，她也清楚很多事情不可以大意，這是祖父和父親、母親灌輸她的概念，雪子知道這個人想要的東西是什麼，封印在她母親身體裡的九尾。

雪子雖然沒有正面和擄走自己的人打交道，可是感覺的出來這個人就像是當初殺害祖母的那個人，只是那時的自己年紀還小，根本不知道是怎麼回事，現在只求自己的父親會救自己和弟弟，自己要顧全弟弟和自己的生命。

「你是誰？擄走我的孩子要做什麼？小雪、鳴人。」水門看見宇智波伊作開始防備起來。

「呵呵！我要這個小女孩和九尾。」宇智波伊作把鳴人丟出去，在他身下貼起爆符。

「啊！弟弟，不可以！爸爸！」雪子看見這樣的情形馬上大叫。

水門看見這樣的情形馬上用飛雷神術把兒子給抱回來，宇智波伊作當然不會輕易的就把孩子交還給水門，故意在鳴人的衣服底下貼上起爆炸符，水門發現到後馬上幫鳴人脫下丟到旁邊去。

當水門把兒子放到安全的地方時，妻子和女兒早已經被宇智波伊作抓走，水門不管怎麼說都要去救自己心愛的家人，宇智波伊作把玖辛奈用大字型的方式綑綁起來，利用血輪眼控制九尾然後取出九尾，雪子也被綁在其中一個地方。

水門來到宇智波伊作綁著妻子和女兒的地方，看見自己的妻子已經被取出九尾，女兒被綁在一邊，雪子的臉上出現淚水，似乎想要去把傷害母親的人給打飛，可是卻在一旁不能動，鐵鍊讓她無法解開。

「小雪、玖辛奈。」水門看見這樣的情形很擔憂。

「爸爸，媽媽的封印！」雪子看見九尾已經現身在他們的附近。

「玖辛奈。」水門看見宇智波伊作的離去，馬上把妻子給救下來。

「媽媽、媽媽，妳振作點。」雪子用查克拉扯掉束縛跑到母親的身邊。

「小雪，我把妳和媽媽帶到安全的地方，鳴人在那裡等妳們。」水門用飛雷神之術把妻小帶到安全的地方。

回家後水門把妻子放在床上，旁邊還有剛出生的兒子，雪子也跟著在床上照顧自己的母親和弟弟，玖辛奈生下孩子後又被抽出九尾，狀態不是那樣的好，努力的把兩個孩子抱在自己的懷裡。

感受到母親的懷抱雪子很怕玖辛奈就這樣離開自己，她看見父親穿上印有四代火影的風衣，重新成為一村的村長，他現在需要去解決九尾，這瞬間讓雪子有種會和家人分別的感覺。

雪子不能說出話來阻止水門，她的父親是一村之長，現在三代火影努力在阻止九尾，當然不能阻止四代火影，感知外面的世界已經是轟動的狀態，已經是下忍的雪子開不了口。

「我去去就回。」水門的背影讓雪子印象深刻。

「路上小心。」玖辛奈很努力地看著自己的丈夫。

「嗯，爸爸路上小心。」雪子小手握著母親的手給予勇氣。

『撫磯，借我查克拉，我要醫治媽媽。』雪子在內心告訴自己的尾獸。

害怕玖辛奈會離開自己的雪子只能用自己學習到的醫療知識來治療自己的母親，玖辛奈抬起手來摸摸自己的寶貝女兒，看見寶貝女兒這樣努力她不打算阻止，她也不知道這個治療能會有多少效果。

水門離開後馬上看見宇智波伊作，戴著面具的伊作讓水門感到不太友善，決定要先解決他再來處理九尾的問題，他現在只能祈禱自己的學生們可以利用血輪眼來控制九尾，阻止九尾破壞木葉村的一切。

遙月察覺到不對馬上回到木葉忍者村來，看見自己的助手被人殺死就知道發生什麼事情，外頭的暗部也一個、一個被殺光，眼看九尾就要襲村了，遙月馬上回村裡，讓人通知三代火影。

遙月也清楚被強制拉出九尾的玖辛奈要是沒有好好治療的話，肯定會失去性命，自己一定要挽回玖辛奈的生命才可以，不可以讓自己疼愛的孩子沒有母親，更不可以讓水門犧牲自己的生命。

「該死，宇智波斑，你這個傢伙！」遙月看見這樣的情形非常的震怒。

遙月急急忙忙的來到最前線阻止九尾，遙月沒想到宇智波伊作竟然會用通靈之術把九尾召喚到木葉忍者村來，現在水門正在和宇智波伊作搏鬥中，為了要阻止九尾大家用盡力氣、傷透腦筋。

這時候已經不知道犧牲多少位忍者，遙月眼見這樣下去不行，一定要想辦法讓九尾脫離控制，同時也要讓九尾穩定下來，思及至此，遙月很乾脆讓帶土和卡卡西動用血輪眼的力量控制、穩定九尾，之後用禁術讓九尾成為祭品之力。

水門沒想到打鬥到一半宇智波伊作會逃離，為了阻止九尾水門也用盡力氣，還好有遙月的幫忙穩定下來，遙月要水門把妻小都帶過來，水門遵照遙月的命令把妻小帶到遙月的身邊，雪子抱著自己的弟弟不放手。

九尾確定認鳴人為主人，看見玖辛奈的傷口遙月馬上開始治療，身為漩渦一族的玖辛奈可以撐到現在已經是極限，遙月看見這樣的情形自然會想法子醫治好玖辛奈，怎麼說都不可以讓兩個孩子失去母親。

遙月也慶幸雪子臨危不亂的醫治自己的母親，讓自己可以減少許多負擔，畢竟封印術這邊需要處理一下，不然真的會危及到玖辛奈的性命，她自然開始處理這個問題。

「媽媽、媽媽、媽媽。」雪子看見玖辛奈已經昏過去，拼命的想要搖醒自家母親。

「小雪乖，遙月大人會治好媽媽的。」水門把女兒抱在自己的懷裡。

「我、我、我有乖乖的醫治媽媽，媽媽……會好的……。」雪子哭到不行讓水門感到很心疼。


	3. 章二 不得已的分離

遙月用盡所有的方式好不容易挽回玖辛奈的性命，雪子剛剛也因為大哭一頓的關係而昏了過去，現在遙月擔心玖辛奈的一切，決定讓他們兩人待在郊外養傷，直到好一點的時候才回村來，村裡暫時交由三代火影管理。

三代火影來到這裡知道妻子的考量後並沒有說什麼，反而只是點頭贊成妻子的作法，水門沒有異議的接受下來，自己和妻子一定有辦法陪伴孩子們長大，這點不需要太過擔心。

遙月知道這件事的真相到底有多嚴重，不管怎樣都封鎖起來，順便請一位暗部的忍者去把卡卡西叫過來，水門知道遙月是想把雪子和鳴人交由卡卡西照顧，水門也很放心把孩子交給卡卡西照顧。

「卡卡西，小雪和鳴人就拜託你。」水門拍拍自己學生的肩膀。

「我會好好照顧他們。」卡卡西知道這是很重要的託付。

猿飛和遙月確定安頓好水門和玖辛奈後，開始著手處理九尾襲村的重要事情，卡卡西把鳴人和雪子抱回自己的家中，父親失蹤後就空著很久的家中，卡卡西先把兩個孩子抱回公寓當中，打算之後搬回老家住。

雪子悠悠醒來的時候已經是天亮的時間，發現自己待在家裡感到不可思議，下床想要找自己的父母親，當找不到自己的父母親看見卡卡西的時候，滿腹的疑問湧上心頭，這裡不是自己的家。

「哥哥，爸爸和媽媽呢？」雪子醒來後第一句話就是問自己的父母親在哪裡。

「小雪，我有重要的事情要跟妳說，妳要仔細聽。」卡卡西蹲下來跟雪子平視。

「嗯！」雪子用力的點頭。

「老師和師母因為某些原因，所以在郊外養傷，我會定期帶妳和鳴人去看老師他們，不過這件事不可以對外說。」卡卡西用嚴肅的語氣對雪子說。

「為什麼？因為那個戴著面具的男人的關係嗎？」雪子隱約知道是什麼原因。

「這我不清楚，遙月大人沒有跟我說。」卡卡西摸摸雪子的頭。

「好，我會守住秘密的。」雪子知道事情的重要性。

卡卡西點點頭，感謝雪子知道事情的重要性，以前就聽水門說雪子是個很聰明的孩子，沒想到會這樣的聰明，讓自己有些訝異，同時也打理一些家當搬回去老家住，雪子也跟著整理一些東西。

搬到老家的時候卡卡西和雪子一起打掃，然後相安無事住了幾個月，後來遙月在卡卡西的請託之下讓伊魯卡過去住，伊魯卡是個好孩子，父母親在九尾的事件當中過世，遙月又聽聞卡卡西對伊魯卡有些好感，才安排伊魯卡過去跟他們住。

好險有伊魯卡過去跟他們一起住，不然照卡卡西那樣打理三餐可是會非常的麻煩，加上在遙月的教導下伊魯卡照顧起鳴人來特別的順手，九尾是鳴人的通靈獸，在不同的空間當中，不會輕易的顯現在大家的面前。

「卡卡西，小孩子要均衡的飲食，你這樣不行啦！」伊魯卡發現到卡卡西都隨便解決三餐的時候感到非常的頭痛。

「我對煮飯真的不是那樣拿手。」卡卡西一臉無辜的樣子看著伊魯卡。

「你不拿手就說一聲，我會幫忙弄大家的晚餐，你是想餓壞小雪呀！」伊魯卡對於這件事非常的堅持。

「抱歉……」面對這樣堅持的伊魯卡，卡卡西只要道歉的份。

「真是的。」伊魯卡知道以後的日子自己要開始頭疼。

卡卡西和雪子以及鳴人一起住，遙月看見這樣的情形偶爾也會去陪伴他們，遙月畢竟是三代的妻子，有兩個兒子，是有美滿的家庭，但是很疼愛雪子和鳴人，所以總是會抽空來看他們。

鳴人就在這樣的環境下成長，可愛的樣子已經慢慢顯現出來，但是因為刻意隱藏身分的關係，所以根本沒有幾個人知道鳴人和雪子的真正身分，水門也會定期的和遙月聯絡，遙月會定期的去探望他們，確認玖辛奈的傷勢。

「鳴人越來越可愛了。」伊魯卡看見白白胖胖的鳴人很有精神的說。

「是呀！每次抱出去就有一堆人搶著要。」卡卡西想起自己每次去買菜的時候那些婆婆媽媽的神情。

「希望鳴人以後不要被欺負就好。」伊魯卡知道孤兒是很容易被欺負的。

「不會的，因為有我們的保護。」卡卡西要伊魯卡放心。

伊魯卡聽見卡卡西的話只是微笑，的確是這樣，鳴人有他們的保護，就算沒有父母親也是可以健全的生長，只是他們比較擔心的是雪子，雪子已經有很出色的能力，擔心會被人利用。

五歲的雪子早已經是下忍，由於還沒找到隊友，所以還在學校上課，伊魯卡在九尾事件過後也考取中忍，慢慢的被遙月安排在上層工作，準備考取教師的資格，卡卡西還是在火影直屬暗部中工作。

出色的能力讓大家刮目相看以外，遙月已經安排雪子慢慢的和帶土他們一起出任務，儘管她已經上過戰場出過任務，現在的任務是累積經驗，帶土被選中當雪子的指導老師，雪子的隊友有宇智波止水和宇智波鼬。

宇智波鼬尚未從學校畢業就已經出任務的孩子，這是遙月故意安排的，止水早已經從忍者學校畢業，像一個大哥哥帶著這兩個孩子，他知道雪子已經從忍者學校畢業，是個很出色的下忍，跟著帶土一起出任務學習事情。

「卡卡西，聽說你以前的隊友帶土和凜都很照顧小雪。」伊魯卡想起最近老是會見到卡卡西的隊友們。

「是呀！他們很照顧雪子，小雪在他們的眼中很活潑，凜得到遙月大人的真傳，負責照顧小雪和鳴人。」卡卡西想起帶土和凜告訴他的時候的神情。

「凜一定是一位很好的醫療忍者，帶土會是很好的老師」伊魯卡知道卡卡西的隊友們很出色，聽說他們有二代三忍的稱號。

「不管是帶土來是凜他們都很出色，我們可是有二代三忍著稱號。」卡卡西想起以前被人稱為二代三忍的事情。

卡卡西很高興雪子可以和大家相處的這麼好，卡卡西知道自己的父親在上次那件事情過就失蹤，遙月阻止自己父親自殺，可是隔天自己的父親就這樣沒消息，那時候自己一度恐懼不知道要怎樣才好，那時的帶土教會他很多事情。

卡卡西和伊魯卡很清楚遙月的安排，他們對於這些事情沒有任何的意見，天資聰穎的鼬很快就會從學校當中畢業，讓鼬是提早接觸到那些任務，為了避免一些事情只好這樣安排，天才有時候會不小心被人給盯上。

止水、鼬、雪子乖乖的聽從這樣的安排沒有什麼意見，富嶽和美琴也沒有任何的意見，反而很高興鼬可以提早接觸任務，這是他們當父母的最大的驕傲，有這樣一個出色的兒子。

卡卡西很高興自己有帶土、凜這兩位隊友，也很高興自己有水門這樣的老師，所以才可以從父親失蹤的陰影中走出來，帶土那時因為要救凜，差點送上性命，還好皆人帶著雪子以及兩位手下提早趕到，只可惜損及一位很好的忍者。

卡卡西的眼睛和帶土的眼睛在那時候受傷而瞎掉，回村後遙月把自己保存的血輪眼給植入，自此遙月很小心某些事情，甚至在堤防團藏，主要的原因就是擔心會失去太多、太多的人，在不為人知的時候某些計畫開始實行。

「蒜山，這個秘密這樣隱藏好嗎？」遙月想起來自己對村民宣布說四代火影失蹤的事情。

「這也是不得已的辦法，現在只能這樣做。」猿飛知道自家妻子的顧慮在哪裡。

「皆人有說什麼嗎？」遙月想起水門的父親波風皆人還在村子裡的事情。

「暫時沒說什麼，我比較擔心團藏那裡會有意見。」猿飛已經開始擔心朋友為了守護村子而走偏道路，雖然有些做法自己會認同。

「蒜山，我是說如果、如果真的哪天，團藏、門焰、小春他們走偏，我會親手解決他們，就算他們是你的隊友也是一樣。」遙月實在不知道要說什麼。

「如果真有那麼一天，是我對不起妳。」猿飛拉起遙月的手安撫她。

「對不起，為了父親，我要守護好村子，母親過世的時候我也答應過她。」遙月靠在丈夫的懷裡。

「我知道、我知道，現在綱手和繩樹都有跟妳報平安，妳要守護這個村子，這些我都知道。」猿飛怎麼會不了解妻子的痛苦。

水門和玖辛奈在木葉的郊區中療傷，皆人看見這樣的情形不知道要怎麼說，妻子的死讓他打擊很大，即使妻子不算是人類也是一樣，果然有強大的力量大家都想要搶走，身為九尾祭品之力的玖辛奈也因為某人的野心而重傷。

沒想到被水戶，第一代火影的妻子選為祭品之力的玖辛奈，會因為被抽出尾獸而重傷，還好有在黃金時間搶救下來，不然水門真的會失去自己最愛的人，皆人看見這樣的情形只能深深的嘆氣。

水門看見父親若有所思的樣子自然知道這件事很嚴重，玖辛奈不知道什麼時候才會醒過來，就算醒過來自己是否還可以回到火影的位子也不知道，雖然水門無意繼續接任下去，但是該做的事情還是要做。

「遙月有說玖辛奈會昏迷多久？」皆人擔心的問自家兒子。

「不知道，也許一個月、也許一年，或是……遙遙無期。」水門知道這件事很沒有把握。

「先把身子調養好，時候到了你們自然就會回去，卡卡西也說好會定期帶小雪和鳴人過來看你們。」皆人只說出這句話。

「好，我會的，父親。」水門聽見這話點頭，他知道自己總有一天還會接任火影。

「孩子，我要你記住，如果我真的在任務中喪生，不要去太過追究。」皆人對於自己的兒子只有這樣交代。

「是。」水門清楚父親已經做好心理準備，以防之後有任何事情的發生。

皆人身為暗部元老知道很多事情，包含宇智波斑這個人到底是什麼人，只是他並不打算把這些事情說給孩子們聽，皆人打算把事情都安排好，讓自家孫女接任自己的位子。

同時皆人也會慢慢教導孫女和孫子忍術，會把自己畢生所學的忍術都教給他們，讓他們有能力在這樣的忍者世界當中生存，為了自己的孩子、孫子們，他會用盡自己的權力把所有的事情給安排好。

這些不能說的祕密就這樣隱藏在某幾個人心中就好，畢竟有些事情讓大家知道的話會讓村民感到恐慌，遙月和三代火影都清楚，皆人自然也在清楚不過，為了村子的和平只能選擇這樣做。


	4. 章三 親子見面時間

過了一段時間後，卡卡西和伊魯卡帶著鳴人和雪子去看水門以及玖辛奈，雪子看見自己的父親非常的高興，但是看見母親沒有醒來小臉整個就垮掉，似乎很想要見到自己的母親。

「爸爸，媽媽還沒有醒來嗎？」雪子很想要找玖辛奈說話。

「對，小雪乖，媽媽很快就會醒來的。」水門知道女兒很喜歡跟妻子聊天。

「老師，你抱抱鳴人吧！」卡卡西看見這樣的情形於心不忍。

「我沒事的。」水門抱起自己的兒子。

「小雪，我們去廚房弄東西給大家吃，好不好？」伊魯卡牽起雪子的手往廚房走。

「好。」雪子露出笑容。

「鳴人都那麼大了。」水門看見兒子長得白白胖胖的樣子很放心。

「伊魯卡照顧的很好。」卡卡西看見廚房裡他們忙碌的身影說著。

水門看見兒子長得很好的樣子很開心，同時也觀察到自己的學生很喜歡伊魯卡，看樣子遙月讓伊魯卡待在卡卡西身邊是個很不錯的選擇，也可以幫忙卡卡西照顧雪子和鳴人。

卡卡西看著廚房正在做飯的人，臉上不自覺的浮現微笑，在面罩下面的臉龐露出些許的微笑，讓人覺得非常的不可思議，沒想到卡卡西會傾心伊魯卡這個人，卻又不得不說這是註定好的結果。

鳴人在父親的懷裡安穩的睡著，玖辛奈不知道什麼時候才會醒來，遙月說過要復原需要很長的一段時間，畢竟身體裡面的查克拉都消耗太多，需要很長的一段時間才可以復原。

每個人復原查克拉的方式並不相同，有的人靠睡眠、有的人靠吃飯、有的人只需要休息一下子就可以恢復，像是玖辛奈這樣真的需要比較長的時間，同時也要修復體內的細胞。

「這麼喜歡伊魯卡？」水門突然說出這句話。

「老師……」卡卡西突然有種被抓包的感覺。

「伊魯卡是個很好的孩子，你可要好好善待人家。」水門看見卡卡西窘困的樣子微笑地說。

「我會的。」卡卡西堅定的說。

水門看見這樣的情形微笑，看見自家學生找到心愛的人感到很高興，怎麼說卡卡西都是水門的學生，帶土和凜也過的很好，水門對此感到很放心，水門現在只希望自己的學生和孩子可以過的很好。

鳴人在父親的懷裡睡的很安穩，水門看著自己的兒子露出溫柔的目光，他知道未來孩子走的道路一定不會很平穩，可是有大家帶領一定會平安的度過那些風風雨雨，水門對自己的女兒期望很高，相信雪子以後一定會是出色的忍者。

水門現在只希望玖辛奈可以早點醒過來，未來自己還會不會接任火影之位很難說，或許會有五代的出現也不一定，不過現在這些事情還早，到時候該是怎樣就怎樣，水門不會有任何的意見。

「小雪，嘴巴張開。」伊魯卡舀起一湯匙的湯給雪子試味道。

「啊！」雪子吃下伊魯卡餵給自己的東西。

「好不好吃？」伊魯卡擔心的問雪子。

「好好吃喔！」雪子張大眼睛像是吃到很美味的東西一般的說。

「太好了。」伊魯卡聽見這句話鬆了一口氣。

「伊魯卡哥哥做的東西都很好吃。」雪子由衷的讚美。

伊魯卡聽見這句話只是笑笑的，一一的把菜餚放在盤子裡端出去準備給大家吃，雪子像個小幫手在一邊幫忙伊魯卡，可愛的樣子把伊魯卡給逗笑了，卡卡西看見後馬上過去幫忙他們。

伊魯卡當初沒有想到遙月會要他過去和卡卡西一起生活，知道自己要照顧兩個小孩子的時候非常的震驚，伊魯卡很擔心自己照顧不來，沒想到自己卻很順利的照顧這兩個孩子，雪子跟自己相處的時候並不會有隔閡，讓伊魯卡很放心。

當伊魯卡把飯菜都擺好在桌上的時候，水門也抱著鳴人走了過來，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形細心的把搖籃床給拿出來，讓鳴人可以安心的睡在搖籃床上面，水門也不用這樣一直抱著鳴人。

餐桌上大家有說有笑的吃著中餐，雪子跟水門說了很多的事情，在日常生活遇到的事情雪子都會跟水門說，就像以前在家裡的時候一樣，當然也會說說和隊友出任務的事情，學習忍術的事情也有說。

「看樣子是要教導小雪忍術的時候。」水門抱著兒子說著。

「老師是說飛雷神之術嗎？」卡卡西心裡大概有個底。

「嗯！我想把我畢生所學的忍術教給小雪，我想父親也會這麼做的。」水門笑笑的說著。

「我也會把千鳥教給小雪，小雪的資質很好，會的忍術比我想像還要多。」卡卡西知道雪子學習的速度很快。

「是呀！」水門怎會不知道女兒的資質很好。

伊魯卡把鳴人接過手來，水門和雪子在院子裡面練習忍術，水門已經打算教導小雪飛雷神之術和螺旋丸這兩種忍術，雪子一聽見父親要教導自己忍術非常的開心，最近皆人也有在教導雪子忍術，雪子學的非常勤快。

卡卡西和伊魯卡在一旁看著他們父女，鳴人睜開自己的大眼睛好奇的看著一切，伊魯卡可是把鳴人抱的好好的，以免可愛的鳴人亂爬，卡卡西看見鳴人醒來的樣子馬上逗弄他。

水門說明螺旋丸的重點後，示範一次給雪子看，就放著讓雪子自己去練習，自己就去逗弄自家可愛的兒子，領悟性高的雪子很快就領悟到重點，抓到訣竅後開始練習起來，水門看見這樣的結果很滿意。

「小雪的領悟力果然很強，不知道小鳴會不會也是一樣？」水門把兒子抱在自己的懷裡說著。

「說不定鳴人比較像師母。」卡卡西由衷的覺得雪子的外表像玖辛奈，但是個性比較像水門。

「呵呵！說不定呢！畢竟小鳴是我和玖辛奈的孩子，跟小雪一樣。」水門親吻鳴人可愛的臉蛋。

鳴人像是感受到父親的喜悅一般開心的大笑，可愛的樣子一覽無遺，領悟到技巧的雪子開始努力的練習，聰明的她很快就可以領悟到訣竅，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑，招招手要雪子過來跟他們在一起。

雪子跑到伊魯卡他們的身邊，伊魯卡仔細的幫雪子擦掉汗水，水門摸摸女兒的頭表示獎勵，看樣子過幾天他家的寶貝會有出色的成績，對此水門感到很驕傲，能夠看見女兒有這樣好的成績自然會很驕傲。

卡卡西和水門約定好每個星期會帶孩子們過來看看他們，畢竟水門一點也不想要跟自家孩子的關係變得很生疏，儘管不方便露面也要照看自己的孩子，多多少少會把握這樣的相處時間。

卡卡西自然知道水門的心思，只要自己有時間就會帶鳴人和雪子過來看看，讓他們和父母親的關係更加親密、緊密，水門也可以親自教導雪子忍術，等鳴人長大後水門也可以教導鳴人。

「哥哥，一定要回家嗎？我不想要跟爸爸分開。」雪子一臉為難的看著卡卡西。

「小雪，出門前不是說好了嗎？」卡卡西看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「可是、可是，人家就是不想和爸爸分開。」雪子即使很熟也還五歲的小孩。

「我們每個星期都會過來看老師一次，所以就不要任性了，好不好？」卡卡西哄著雪子。

「好。」雪子一臉落寞的樣子讓大家很心疼，抓著自己的衣服不知道要說什麼。

「小雪乖，等媽媽醒過來後，爸爸和媽媽就會回村，在這期間小雪要忍耐，好不好？」水門摸摸女兒的頭。

「好…」雪子只能接受這樣的事實。

水門看見女兒落寞的樣子很不忍心，但是又不得不狠下心來，怎麼說他也不想和孩子們分開，雪子本來就因為戰爭的關係而變的很早熟，看見這樣的情形水門很心疼，怎麼說都是自己心愛的孩子。

雪子雖然一臉很落寞的樣子，卻逞強沒有說任何的話，她知道父親要照顧母親所以無法離開，自己無能為力也無法說什麼，只能乖乖的聽從大人的話，此時的雪子多麼希望自己快點長大。

「小雪，不要露出這樣的表情。」伊魯卡牽著雪子的手說。

「嗯……」雪子只是輕輕的點頭。

「要是給小鳴看見的話，他會哭的喔！」伊魯卡摸摸雪子的頭，安慰著她。

「我是姐姐，不可以讓小鳴哭。」雪子聽見這句話馬上振作起來。

「這才是乖孩子。」伊魯卡笑著對雪子說。

「嗯！」雪子露出笑容來。

卡卡西看見這樣的情形微笑，鳴人在卡卡西的懷裡已經睡去，卡卡西把孩子抱好後跟著伊魯卡一起走，他們決定漫步回去木葉當中，並不是什麼緊急的事情就慢慢走，畢竟抱著小孩子不好飛簷走壁。

而且以雪子現在的體力也跟不上他們的腳步，卡卡西和伊魯卡就是考量到這點才不願意這樣做，卡卡西可是不願意讓自己心愛的人太過勞累，伊魯卡可是卡卡西最喜歡的人。

鳴人醒來後又想要扯掉卡卡西的面罩，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡和雪子都笑卡卡西，對此卡卡西根本沒有辦法，誰叫懷裡的孩子是那麼好動，似乎是跟母親玖辛奈的個性很相像。

「真是的。」卡卡西對於這樣的情形只能無奈。

卡卡西任由鳴人抓自己的面罩，反正自己身上的東西都是鳴人拿來玩的玩具，伊魯卡看見卡卡西困擾的樣子把鳴人接過手來，輕鬆了許多的卡卡西抱起雪子，四個人就像是一家人一般的回去旗木老宅中。


	5. 章四 忍術訓練

六年後雪子十一歲，三代正式決定要讓雪子進入暗部當中，遙月也同意這件事，甚至願意給雪子一個小隊，只聽從雪子的命令，就算是火影也不可以命令，這是三代、遙月和皆人商量的結果，讓雪子接任皆人的位子。

三代火影最近有想要把雪子丟到暗部去，雪子的資質已經夠格進入暗部當中，雪子對於這件事情一點意見也沒有，她可是很小心翼翼的不讓自己的力量被別人操縱，甚至不讓人知道自己也是祭品之力，她對於上層的人並不是很喜歡。

如果不是那些人的話，自己可以比較自由一點去處理事情，雪子不太會對那些人有意見，遙月可是用了一些方法把那些傢伙給壓制下來，以免自己可愛的孩子受到傷害。

「小雪呀！妳已經是上忍，我和皆人、遙月商量過，讓妳進入暗部。」三代火影告訴雪子。

「好，但是我要止水哥和小鼬一起跟我進入暗部。」雪子只提出這個要求。

「沒問題，明天就去報到，接管暗部第三小隊。」三代火影慈祥的摸摸雪子的頭。

「咦！為什麼？」雪子突然有點不懂三代火影的意思。

「那是我和遙月給妳的禮物，那個小隊只會聽從你的命令的，不管是我還是團藏都無法命令的。」三代決定聽從自己妻子的計畫好好防範。

「我知道了，謝謝爺爺。」雪子馬上就懂三代的意思。

「不客氣，以後就交給妳。」三代了解雪子已經懂自己的意思。

「啊！我今天要早點回去，小鳴要我教他忍術。」雪子像是想到什麼一般的說。

「呵呵！」三代火影看見雪子匆忙回家的樣子只是微笑。

雪子匆忙的回到家裡，鳴人看見自己的姊姊回到家感到很開心，六歲的鳴人已經有和伊魯卡在忍者學校當中學習進度，但因為遙月擔心鳴人的關係要伊魯卡在鳴人十二歲的時候才可以放人，當然伊魯卡和卡卡西也同意這點。

現在鳴人的控制能力還不錯，會的忍術也很多，但多少還是會令人擔心，鳴人的身邊有九尾這個尾獸，很怕有人覬覦這個力量會帶給鳴人很大的傷害，他們都會想盡辦法讓鳴人待在自己的身邊，他們不能失去鳴人。

「姊姊，妳回來了。」鳴人開心的撲到雪子的身上。

「我回來了，乖不乖？小鳴。」雪子開心的摸摸自己弟弟的頭。

「我很乖喔！我今天沒有惹小海豚生氣喔！」鳴人告訴雪子自己有很乖。

「是嗎？沒有惹伊魯卡哥哥生氣就好。」雪子感到欣慰，這表示弟弟有在成長。

雪子開始教導鳴人忍術，他們並不是在自己家裡的院子裡練習，而是到外頭的森林裡去練習，這樣的話發揮很大的忍術的時候才不會傷到任何東西，只是沒想到會在那裡看見宇智波兄弟。

佐助看見鳴人就非常的有敵意，鼬和雪子看見這樣的情形苦笑，他們兩人是是搭檔跟未婚夫妻的關係，被分在同一個小隊，加上又是從小認識，所以佐助和鳴人是認識的，只是不知道為什麼他們的關係一直不是很好。

鼬接到命令說可以進入暗部，鼬知道等到正式命令下來後，父親一定會高興不已，畢竟很少有宇智波一族的人可以進入暗部當中，想到這裡鼬不禁覺得三代這個決定到底對不對，也不知道高層到底想要做什麼。

「混蛋佐助，為什麼會遇到你？」鳴人看見佐助非常不高興。

「吊車尾，誰想遇見你，我今天是跟哥哥出來修煉的。」佐助看見鳴人很高興，卻擺出一副不想要見到他的模樣。

「臭佐助，我今天也是跟姐姐出來練習，還有我不是吊車尾。」鳴人聽見令自己火大的名詞開始跳腳。

「吊車尾就是吊車尾。」佐助就是要挑釁鳴人。

「好了！你們兩個別吵了。」雪子痛打他們兩人的頭。

「「是。」」佐助和鳴人乖乖的回答。

鼬看見這樣的情形只是苦笑，佐助挑釁鳴人只想要得到鳴人的注意，這樣幼稚的挑釁方式讓他真的不知道要說什麼，他沒想到弟弟會去喜歡鳴人，看見他們兩人的相處方式只能苦笑。

雪子看見這樣的情形也只有無奈的份，佐助是個很乖巧的孩子，但是遇到鳴人總是會露出孩子心性，兩個人總是會吵個不停，看見這樣的情形自然只有苦笑的份，不過也很慶幸他們兩人相處的很好。

「姊姊，影分身之術要怎樣用會比較好？」鳴人問自己的姊姊要怎樣結印。

「我結印給你看，等等自己要學會喔！」雪子微笑的摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好！」鳴人開心的點頭。

「你最乖了。」雪子馬上結印給鳴人看。

佐助看見雪子在教導鳴人的樣子覺得很新奇，雪子總是會逐步的教導鳴人忍術，然後會抽出時間考鳴人射擊苦無等暗器的用法，鳴人一一的照做，學習的速度很快，雪子很滿意這樣的成果。

佐助有不懂的地方也會請教雪子或是鼬，鼬和雪子很認真的教導鳴人和佐助，希望他們兩人可以多學一點東西，畢竟他們兩人的資質很不錯，將來一定是很出色的忍者，只是現在鳴人的進度比佐助還要快。

鼬很好奇未來他們不曉得會不會編成一組，如果是同一個小隊的話一定會有很好玩的事情發生，看見佐助和鳴人拌嘴的樣子鼬不禁微笑，能夠讓弟弟有這麼多表情的人非鳴人莫屬，這兩人肯定是歡喜冤家。

「吊車尾的，這次我比你厲害。」佐助得意洋洋的看著鳴人。

「哼哼！我下次一定不會輸給你。」鳴人氣的跳腳，沒想到丟苦無會輸給佐助。

「好了，乖乖練習不要吵架。」雪子拍拍他們兩人的頭。

「「好。」」他們兩人乖乖的練習。

「唉……」鼬依舊無奈的看著他們兩人。

他們練習到中午時分，鼬看見這樣的情形決定和雪子、鳴人一起去吃飯，佐助了解到兄長的心思後，多多少少有些開心，畢竟只要可以和鳴人相處佐助就很開心，打從他們第一次見面起，佐助真的很喜歡鳴人。

只是還是小孩子的佐助真的不知道要如何跟鳴人相處，總是會用挑釁的方式引起鳴人的注意，看見鳴人跟其他人很好就不悅，會想盡辦法吸引鳴人的注意，讓鳴人把注意力放在自己的身上。

「姐姐，我肚子餓了，要吃什麼？」鳴人像是虛脫一般的靠在雪子的懷裡撒嬌。

「嗯……我也不知道。」雪子細心的幫鳴人擦汗。

「我們一起去吃燒肉？」鼬提議般的問著其他人。

「哥。」佐助很想說為什麼不去一樂拉麵店，鳴人很喜歡吃拉麵。

「我都可以，昨天吃過拉麵，今天去吃燒肉吧！」雪子捏捏鳴人的臉頰。

「好。」鳴人覺得只要和雪子在一起他都沒意見。

佐助暗暗記下來鳴人喜歡吃的東西，除了拉麵外燒肉似乎也可以的樣子，為了要飲食均衡，雪子不會重複兩天以上吃一樣的東西，卡卡西和伊魯卡也是這樣的情形，伊魯卡在學校可是會緊盯鳴人的飲食。

今天剛好是學校的休假日，雪子和鼬也沒有任務，所以可以陪伴自家弟弟修煉，雪子只要沒有任務的時候都會陪鳴人修煉，或是出村看父母親的時候，水門也會教導鳴人一些忍術，他們的祖父皆人更不用說。

卡卡西和伊魯卡當然也會教導鳴人忍術，畢竟他們希望鳴人擁有自保的能力，什麼時候有人想要奪取尾獸都不知道，既然他們不能時時刻刻的在鳴人的身邊，自然要讓鳴人有自保的能力。

燒肉店餐廳中，鼬、佐助，雪子、鳴人開始點餐，服務生站在一旁聽他們點餐並且記錄下來，鳴人點了許多自己喜歡吃的東西，鳴人的食量很大，根本不需要擔心他吃不完剛剛點的東西，其他人也點了自己喜歡吃的東西後，就等服務生把東西送上來給他們。

「姐姐，幫我烤。」鳴人跟雪子撒嬌，要雪子幫他烤肉。

「好。」雪子當然不會要自己的弟弟動手。

「哥，可不可以幫我？」佐助也想跟自家兄長撒嬌。

「好。」鼬怎麼說也是很疼愛弟弟。

鳴人笑的一臉開心，滿足的大快朵頤一番，雪子看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，然後慢條斯理的吃著自己的食物，食量很大的鳴人解決了至少一半的餐點，大家早已經見怪不怪，怎麼說還是在發育中的孩子，吃很多也是很正常。

中間除了雪子要鳴人吃蔬菜讓鳴人有些反抗以外，其餘時間大家都安安靜靜的吃著中餐，中途有討論一些事情，佐助不著痕跡的觀察鳴人，鼬和雪子看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的。

看樣子佐助真的很喜歡鳴人，不過鳴人不懂佐助這點小心思，看樣子佐助有很長的一段路要走，等到鳴人發現到自己喜歡佐助的時候不知道是什麼時候，這等好戲他們就慢慢看下去。

「謝謝光臨。」結帳過後店家微笑的目送他們離去。

「姊姊，妳今天難得休假，我們去看爺爺好不好？」鳴人突然提議說想去看祖父。

「好啊！這樣下午可以請爺爺教你忍術。」雪子倒是沒有什麼意見。

「我們跟你一起去，可以嗎？」鼬決定和女友他們一起過去。

「可以。」雪子倒是不怎麼介意鼬他們一起跟隨。

鳴人和雪子有說有笑的樣子不禁讓佐助臉紅，鼬看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，自己的弟弟果然禁不起那可愛的小陽光，鳴人的笑容可像是小陽光，讓大家著迷不已，不小心會看得入迷。

只是他們沒想到此次前去找皆人會遇上他被暗殺的事件，造成雪子和鳴人內心當中不小的陰影，遙月知道這件事情後非常氣憤，隱密的派人下去查這件事情，就是要知道是誰有這樣大的膽子做這件事，雖然她知道是團藏幹的好事。


	6. 章五 祖父之死

由於雪子和鳴人是和皆人分開住，只要有時間他們都會去探望他，順便學習一些忍術，鳴人開心的牽著雪子的手一起前往祖父的家中，雪子看見鳴人開心的樣子微笑，她希望弟弟可以這樣開心。

「爺爺，我和小鳴來看你了。」雪子敲敲門沒有回應。

「嗯？爺爺出任務了嗎？」鳴人看見沒有回應感到很疑惑。

「應該不會才對，爺爺沒有通知。」雪子也很疑惑這件事。

「我們自己開門進去？」鳴人記得有備份鑰匙。

「好。」雪子拿出備份鑰匙開門進入。

鳴人開心的跑進去屋子裡準備和皆人說自己今天學習的成果，雪子和鼬、佐助也跟著一起進去，沒多久他們卻聽見鳴人的叫喊聲，雪子趕到鳴人的身邊發現皆人倒在血泊中，馬上開始醫治自己的祖父。

「爺爺、爺爺，你怎麼了？」鳴人搖著皆人希望他可以清醒一點。

「小鳴，怎麼了嗎？」雪子覺得很奇怪，為什麼鳴人會大叫。

「姐姐，妳快過來，爺爺他一動不動的。」鳴人馬上呼喚自己的姐姐。

雪子趕到現場看發現到皆人躺在血泊中，馬上找到傷口幫忙救治，雪子發現到皆人還有呼吸，自然會全力搶救皆人，鼬看見這樣的情形馬上利用傳訊的方式告訴遙月和三代火影，畢竟皆人是村子裡重要的長老。

佐助看見這樣的情形馬上把鳴人拉到一邊，讓鼬和雪子好處理事情，鳴人看見這樣的情形直發抖，鼬馬上檢查到底是發生什麼事情，皆人可是出色的暗部忍者，不可能這樣輕易就遇害。

鼬找到一些蛛絲馬跡，只是想不起來那些蛛絲馬跡到底是在哪裡看過，只是覺得很眼熟，接到消息的遙月和三代火影趕了過來，三代火影安撫鳴人的情緒，鳴人可愛的小臉佈滿淚水讓人心疼。

「小雪…」皆人恢復些許的意識。

「爺爺，你振作點。」雪子繼續利用查克拉來治療。

「爺爺……快……不行了……」皆人看著自己的孫女和孫子。

「爺爺，你不准這樣說，我和小鳴不能失去你。」雪子實在是不知道要怎樣才好。

「爺爺，你不可以死，我還沒有展現今天學到的忍術給你看。」鳴人臉上都是淚水。

「爺爺…也很…想看…不過…好像沒機會了…」皆人知道自己已經快要不行。

「皆人，告訴我，是誰？」遙月也開始輸入自己的查克拉。

「小遙……不要……白費了……我不行了……是根……」皆人氣若游絲的說著。

遙月看見皆人奄奄一息的樣子感到很生氣，沒想到團藏竟然會做出這樣的事情，殺死元老重臣，鼬這才知道為什麼自己會覺得那些蛛絲馬跡看起來那樣眼熟，三代火影聽見是自己的好友這樣做，心中實在愧對皆人這位好友。

皆人用力的舉起自己的手撫摸孫女的臉頰，鳴人看見這樣的情形馬上握住皆人的手，希望皆人可以快點好起來，雪子用盡自己的能力想盡辦法想要從死神的手上搶回最重要的家人。

「對不起……拋下你們……告訴水門……事情……都……安排好了……」皆人說完這句話就閉上眼睛辭世。

「爺爺，不要呀！！！」雪子看見這樣的情形崩潰大哭。

「爺爺、爺爺、爺爺。」鳴人哇哇大哭讓人不知道要怎樣安慰他才好。

當卡卡西和伊魯卡接到這個消息後，馬上把雪子和鳴人抱在懷裡安慰，遙月誓死都要報仇，遙月是絕對會殺了團藏這個傢伙，三代火影自然會厚葬自己最好的朋友，也無法原諒團藏的所作所為。

水門知道這件事後沒有說什麼，聽見父親在最後說事情都安排好，有種不知道要說什麼的感覺，失去親人的痛讓水門痛不欲生，沒想到自己擔心的事情就這樣發生，讓水門頹廢了好幾天，差點無法振作起來。

好在是因為玖辛奈有恢復的跡象，不然水門一定會頹廢的更久，這樣一喜一悲的事情讓水門百感交集，六年前的九尾事件讓自己的妻子昏迷，現在有甦醒的跡象卻依舊還是會昏迷，偶爾醒來跟自己互動。

遙月說這是一種身體自我保護的機制，能夠醒來已經算是不錯，接下來就會慢慢的恢復，聽見這句話水門很高興，至少心愛的人可以完全恢復，只要想到這裡水門就很高興，期待可以回村子裡和孩子們團聚。

水門低調的參加父親的喪禮，他無法原諒高層的所作所為，只是水門遵守自己父親告訴自己的話，不要去報仇，更不要為了他的死而去想做什麼，現在最重要的是保護好自己的孩子，報仇這種事情比起保護孩子更顯得不重要。

「蒜山，總有一天我會殺了團藏那傢伙。」遙月對這件事非常的不高興也非常的氣憤。

「我知道，團藏做的太過份。」三代火影只有點點頭沒有說什麼。

「對不起，但是我實在無法忍下這口氣，密探回報我說，團藏有意想要滅掉宇智波一族。」遙月把自己得道的情報跟三代火影說。

「看樣子門焰和小春有參加此事。」三代火影感到很無奈，要維持平衡是不容易。

「滅族的事情我會想法子避免或是隱瞞過去，村子裡的人排斥他們，讓他們有野心想要政變，這是自作孽。」遙月覺得這是上層所有的元老自己自作孽的後果。

「畢竟我也是同意的人，這的確是自作孽，扉間老師做的事情根本不對。」三代火影開始反省自己的做法是不是對的。

失去皆人這位祖父雪子和鳴人的打擊很大，卡卡西和伊魯卡安慰他們許久之後，他們才勉強看開，失去親人的痛苦他們體會到，這樣小小年紀體會到這樣的感覺真的很痛，卡卡西沒法子認同團藏這樣做。

水門和玖辛奈知道孩子們很痛苦，玖辛奈知道這是很嚴重的打擊，玖辛奈沒想到孩子們會接受到這樣的打擊，更沒想到親人竟然會暗殺，水門和玖辛奈很努力開導孩子，希望孩子們可以恢復開心的笑容。

「爸爸，你和媽媽什麼時候才可以回村？」雪子突然問出這句話。

「不知道，要等媽媽身體好一點才可以回去。」水門摸摸女兒的頭。

「嗯……」雪子不知道要說什麼。

「會沒事的，不要哭，要笑著去面對，這樣爺爺才會放心。」水門告訴女兒。

雪子聽見這句話只是點點頭，表示自己清楚，為了讓家人放心雪子一定會用力的微笑，鳴人哭過之後情緒就好一點，她和鳴人會用微笑去面對未來的人生，不管之後遇到什麼挫折他們都會用微笑去面對。

玖辛奈抱著兒子不知道要說什麼，有好多、好多的話想要說，卻不知道要怎樣開口，好不容醒過來，可以看見自己的孩子，女兒已經長大好多，兒子也長大很多，這樣的感覺讓自己真的很感慨。

卡卡西會三不五時過來說說兩個孩子的近況，水門也把那些近況轉述給自己聽，昏迷中的自己有聽見那些事情，欣慰自己的孩子長得很好，心疼他們兩個沒有父母親的照顧。

「媽媽，爺爺去了哪裡？」小小年紀的鳴人已經體會到生與死的別離。

「不知道，天堂吧？媽媽也不知道爺爺去了哪裡。」玖辛奈摸摸兒子的頭。

「我好想爺爺，好想爺爺。」鳴人眼睛聚滿淚水。

「傻孩子，不要哭。」玖辛奈不知道要怎樣安慰兒子。

鳴人聽見玖辛奈說的話擦乾自己的眼淚，原來親眼見到親人離開是這樣的痛，這是小小年紀的鳴人體會到的事情，玖辛奈拍拍鳴人的背部安慰著他，看著自己的孩子傷心難過的樣子，玖辛奈當然會心疼。

這就是忍者的世界，很多生離死別，不管有沒有戰爭都一樣，讓孩子提早體會到這樣的情感讓玖辛奈不知道要說什麼，因為這樣的痛要隨著時間的流逝才會慢慢的平息下來，傷口才會慢慢的癒合起來。

「失去親人的痛很難平復的。」伊魯卡有這樣的感慨。

「伊魯卡……」卡卡西擔心因為這次事件讓伊魯卡想到不好的事情。

「我沒事。」伊魯卡很努力表現出沒事的樣子。

「對不起，害你想到六年前的那件事。」卡卡西對此很自責。

「沒關係，只是想起來有些感慨。」伊魯卡看見卡卡西笨拙的安慰自己而微笑。

「會過去的，一定會過去。」卡卡西知道母親過世給自己和佐久茂很大的打擊。

卡卡西的母親過世後，父親左久茂一個人獨自撫養自己，卻因為一場任務的誤會而離開木葉忍者村就此失蹤，失蹤前左久茂差點自殺，還好有遙月的幫忙解救了左久茂，可是卻讓左久茂一去不復返，卡卡西多少有些埋怨自己的父親。

但是伊魯卡的出現讓自己知道這個埋怨是不必要的，自己的父親一定也在某個地方想念自己，總有一天自己的父親會回到木葉來，到時候一定會跟自己團聚在一起，卡卡西是這樣深信，也很感謝帶土當年改變自己很多。

「臭佐助，我不是吊車尾。」鳴人不甘心的對佐助大吼。

「你成績那麼爛，當然是吊車尾。」在佐助的心中鳴人是個吊車尾的學生。

「我才不是吊車尾。」鳴人很生氣也沒辦法，他知道現在不能展現自己的能力。

「吊車尾的就是吊車尾。」佐助喜歡看鳴人生氣的樣子。

佐助一如往常的挑釁鳴人，鳴人自然也不甘示弱的回嘴過去，兩人恢復以往的鬥嘴模式，讓伊魯卡苦笑不已，適時的阻止他們兩人吵架的行為，不然的話他怕鳴人真的會和佐助打了起來。

畢竟鳴人的實力不可以在忍者學校顯現出來，所以對於佐助這樣的說法當然會很生氣，這也是為什麼伊魯卡會適時的阻止他們兩人，不讓他們兩人繼續吵架，不讓他們兩人打起來。

鼬和雪子在搭擋起來更加有默契，進入暗部後繼續搭擋，止水自然也跟在他們的身邊，他們三個除非是個人任務，否則是不會分開，畢竟他們三個是一起進入暗部，自然還是小隊一起行動。


	7. 章六 陰謀顯現

叮咚~叮咚~鳴人聽見門鈴聲響起，已經七歲的鳴人是個很可愛的小孩，鳴人看見伊魯卡正在廚房裡忙，雪子和卡卡西要晚點才會回來，所以決定去幫伊魯卡開門，開門這樣簡單的事情他也會做。

「嘿咻！」鳴人把門打開，看見外面的人眨眨眼。

「卡卡西哥哥？」鳴人不解的看著門外的人。

「我不是卡卡西喔！你好，你一定就是鳴人囉？」佐久茂看見鳴人可愛的樣子摸摸鳴人的頭。

「鳴人，是誰來了？」伊魯卡從廚房裡走出來。

「一個很像卡卡西哥哥的人。」鳴人老實的對伊魯卡說。

伊魯卡聽見鳴人說的話感到很納悶，抬起頭來看時鐘發現到卡卡西和雪子還要一個小時才會到家，照理說卡卡西他們不會按門鈴，他們有鑰匙可以直接進入屋子裡，伊魯卡放下手邊的工作決定探出頭去看。

「你好。」佐久茂看見伊魯卡出來馬上打招呼。

「你好，是佐久茂大人嗎？」伊魯卡大概知道眼前的人是誰。

「是的，遙月大人要我回來看卡卡西以及照顧你們。」佐久茂微笑的告訴伊魯卡。

「歡迎您回來，佐久茂大人，卡卡西他們等會就回來。」伊魯卡點點頭，並且招呼佐久茂進入屋內。

鳴人看見這樣的情形馬上跑到伊魯卡的懷中去，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是摸摸鳴人的頭，鳴人和伊魯卡進入廚房幫忙把東西給拿出來，伊魯卡儘管知道待在客廳的人是誰，可是多少還是有警戒心存在。

畢竟覬覦鳴人的人有很多，木葉當中也有很多激進忍者想要奪取鳴人身邊的九尾，而且誰知道那個人到底是不是敵人假扮的，必須要等到卡卡西回來才能確定，伊魯卡不太敢隨便作主就是。

「我們回來了。」卡卡西的聲音傳到廚房。

「卡卡~」鳴人馬上衝到卡卡西的懷中。

卡卡西馬上把鳴人給抱起來，當卡卡西踏入客廳後看見自己的父親有些嚇到，雪子進入客廳中看見佐久茂也久久不能回神，卡卡西一再的確認後確定這個佐久茂就是木葉白牙，也是他的父親。

卡卡西確認過後，雪子跟遙月問過，的確是佐久茂本人後，大家才放心的吃飯，佐久茂回到這個家後就多了一個人保護鳴人、照顧鳴人，鳴人很開心有人可以疼愛自己照顧自己。

「好啦！快點吃飯吧！」伊魯卡把所有的菜都端出來給大家吃。

「好！」鳴人很乖的把飯菜給吃完，就算是自己討厭的蔬菜也乖乖吃完。

「我要開動囉！」雪子開心的看著桌上的菜色。

「呵呵！」卡卡西看見這樣的情形只是微笑。

「真是熱鬧呀！」佐久茂很高興這個家是這樣的熱鬧。

夜晚的時間，佐久茂和卡卡西在客廳中喝茶聊天，伊魯卡把鳴人哄睡了後才到他們的身邊，雪子早早就入睡，畢竟任務過後完全累到無法做什麼，因此才會這樣早早就入睡，卡卡西捨不得伊魯卡很疲憊，要伊魯卡先去睡。

佐久茂看見這樣的情形就知道卡卡西心儀的人是伊魯卡，伊魯卡這樣好的人許配給卡卡西也是不錯，他們兩人相處的情形就真的很像是情人，卡卡西也早已經和伊魯卡表白就是。

「那我回房睡覺，你們慢慢談。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只好先回房去。

「先回去睡吧！你也累了。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的額頭。

看見伊魯卡回房後卡卡西才去和自己的父親說話，佐久茂看見這樣的情形只是微笑，畢竟不管怎麼說看見自己的兒子過的這樣好，他也放心許多，當初離開是不得已的，現在可以回來佐久茂當然很高興。

「伊魯卡那孩子是你喜歡的人？」佐久茂一針見血的問。

「嗯！」卡卡西很老實的點頭。

「是嗎？你也長大了。」佐久茂欣慰的說著。

「爸，為什麼突然回來？」卡卡西對此想不透。

「遙月夫人要我回來照顧你們，你的老師水門，我也有去拜訪過。」佐久茂這樣告訴自己的兒子。

「是嗎？老師和師母還是一如往常。」卡卡西對此不知道要說什麼。

「是呀！玖辛奈夫人還是那樣有活力。」佐久茂像是想起什麼一般的微笑。

「呵呵。」卡卡西怎麼會不知道玖辛奈的個性，學生時代的他體會過。

佐久茂和卡卡西聊了很久，卡卡西很高興自己的父親出現在自己的面前，很多時候卡卡西還是很渴望有個家人，現在自己的父親出現在自己的面前，卡卡西當然是很高興。

卡卡西自然也希望水門和玖辛奈可以早點回到木葉，不過在遙月和三代火影的之下近期是不太可能會回來，畢竟玖辛奈並沒有算是完全復原，還是要休養一段很長的時間。

只能說不管發生什麼事情他們都要守護好鳴人，當初藉著忍界大戰發動那件事情的元兇卡卡西是很清楚，卡卡西也清楚那個人到底是誰，不管怎樣卡卡西都要保護好鳴人。

「蒜山，我把佐久茂那孩子給叫回來了。」遙月坐在三代火影的面前。

「嗯！妳最近打算怎樣？」三代火影真的很擔心自己的妻子。

「最近嗎？不知道。」遙月總覺得很不能安心。

「我擔心團藏近期會下令滅去宇智波一族。」三代火影說出自己的擔心。

「也是呢！的確是很令人擔心的事情，小雪她可以搞定。」遙月想到這裡多多少少想要嘆氣。

「就算小雪可以搞定，但……」三代火影可是很了解友人的個性。

「我會想辦法，自從大蛇丸那件事後，你對這些事情都很敏感。」遙月怎會不知道丈夫的心結。

「謝謝。」三代火影感覺自己有這個妻子真好。

三代火影和遙月的預感沒有錯，幾個月後團藏果然下達那樣的命令，雪子從鼬的口中得知這件事後感到很訝異也很生氣，竟然是要鼬去殺了自己的族人和父母親，等於是要毀滅宇智波一族。

「鼬，不許聽那傢伙的命令，團藏沒有資格命令我的隊員。」十三歲的雪子馬上展現出隊長的氣勢。

「但是……」鼬知道要是自己不這麼做的話，會有不好的事情發生。

「相信我，我自有辦法，所以別承擔這件事。」雪子給予支持與鼓勵。

「我知道了。」鼬點頭表示答應。

雪子很努力的思考自己要怎樣去做才會比較好，不管怎樣雪子都不會讓鼬殺死自己的族人，帶土從雪子口中知道這件事，他們兩人馬上開始想要怎樣去做會比較好，這件事絕對不能讓團藏得逞。

雪子暗中調查過團藏，大概知道團藏是因為什麼原因想要毀滅宇智波一族，雪子決定利用強大的幻術騙過村民們，這件事一定要留下一個見證者才可以，鼬聽見雪子的計畫後，決定讓自己的弟弟成為這個見證者。

鼬打算讓佐助成為這個見證者，但是必須要有人變成鼬的樣子去滅族或是鼬親自去，當然他們決定好計畫後就告訴鼬的父親，宇智波富嶽，以及他們打算從宇智波一族當中找到一位信任的人說此計畫。

團藏想要奪得宇智波一族的眼睛，他們特有的血繼限界寫輪眼，團藏第一個就拿止水開刀，卻被雪子和鼬發現到，馬上殺了根部的成員，甚至把團藏打到重傷，不讓他們得逞，看到這樣的情形雪子決定把計畫提前實施。

「團藏那傢伙已經打算實行計畫了嗎？該死的沒打死那傢伙。」雪子看見這樣的情形感到很厭惡。

「看樣子是……」帶土深深的厭惡這樣的情形。

「止水哥，沒傷到要害吧？」雪子很擔心自己所愛的人受到傷害。

「沒事，沒傷到要害。」止水很巧妙的避開那些要害。

「現在要怎樣才好？畢竟團藏那傢伙想要奪取的是寫輪眼。」帶土先把止水放到安全的地方，凜馬上幫止水療傷。

「凜姊姊，醫療部門那裏有多少個眼睛。」雪子已經想到要用什麼計畫瞞過團藏的眼睛。

「如果是以前殉職的宇智波族人的話，應該有五個人，所以是十個。」凜想起醫療部門那裏的移植器官。

「那就用那些替代吧！」雪子決定利用強大的幻術處理這件事。

「父親同意讓族人去避難，提供的地點遙月大人會通知。」鼬很認真的看著雪子。

「好不容易打消叔叔的野心，結果現在變成這樣。」雪子決定把計畫提前實施。

「隊長，您要實施計畫了嗎？」信看見雪子嚴肅又釋發殺氣的樣子問。

「沒錯，傳令下去。」雪子決定實施計畫。

「是。」信馬上去做這件事。

信是雪子從根部挑出來的手下之一，當初因為病情惡化的關係讓信差點身亡，但是遙月利用某些方法給救回來，信有個很親密的弟弟祭，祭並不知道這件事，遙月也要信去隱瞞這件事。

有很多事情他們暫時不會想要讓人知道，木葉的長老想要做的事情遙月都不會同意，畢竟有些事情真的會牽扯到利益問題，但是同時也會牽扯到許多的人命，遙月不會讓那些人喪命。


	8. 章七 計畫實施

雪子打算讓佐助上學去後，就開始撤走所有的宇智波一族的人，然後當佐助在回家的路上後就會中幻術，這種幻術不易被發現到，會造成許多的錯覺，當然這件事雪子和鼬會一起執行。

遙月打算把宇智波一族的人都遷移到水門他們休養的地方，那個地方清幽、安靜、偏僻，很多人都不知道，想要隱藏起來是很簡單的事情，當然遙月也會派遣任務給他們，不過都是秘密任務就是。

「小雪已經計畫好要怎樣處理這件事。」遙月告訴三代火影。

「嗯，看樣子計畫會很成功。」三代火影很相信雪子的實力。

「當然。」遙月相信雪子一定可以瞞過團藏。

「畢竟那孩子可是有眾多高手教導的孩子，學了許多的本領，是不可小看的孩子。」三代火影是那樣的相信雪子。

遙月不擔心計畫會有變數，雪子不管做什麼都有一定的考量，根本就不需要擔心太多，況且遙月相信雪子的計畫一定可以實施，佐助到時候會丟到卡卡西他們那裏，和他們一起生活。

遙月比較擔心的事情是，她打聽到最近有個組織叫做曉，專門是奪取尾獸的組織，看樣子勢必要派人去那裡臥底才可以，鼬是最好的人選，大蛇丸曾經加入過那個組織，卻不願卑躬屈膝而叛離那個組織。

鼬會因為是滅族的兇手而變成叛忍，剛好非常適合成為臥底人員，之後雪子到底會怎麼做遙月並不清楚，只是遙月希望不要再有戰爭發生，但她也知道這是不可能的事情，光是忙處理所有尾獸的祭品之力已經讓她傷透腦筋。

「未來要是沒有戰爭發生該有多好呀！」遙月難得惆悵起來。

「你我都知道那是不可能的。」三代火影也希望和平可以繼續下去。

「的確呢！」遙月只能祈求自己的孩子們可以沒事。

「別擔心，孩子們會過的很好。」三代火影拍拍妻子的手。

遙月相信自己的兒子們一定可以過的很好，未來到底會發生什麼事情他們不知道，但是能夠阻止就盡量阻止那些事情不要發生，他們已經失去太多、太多的東西，她慶幸自己在發生柱間和斑的事件後就開始處理尾獸的事情。

八歲的佐助和家裡的人道別後就去上課，佐助一直承受在兄長的光環下，不過和鼬的感情卻是那樣好，當然佐助多多少少還是會不滿自己的父親這樣在意兄長，連開學典禮那次也是一樣。

佐助的母親美琴卻總是會安撫自己的兒子，疼愛么子的美琴可是很寵佐助，美琴得知這次的計畫後，多多少少會不捨自己的兒子，畢竟大家都會離開佐助，自己的大兒子又要從事臥底的任務，美琴多少會擔心。

「母親，我自己會顧好自己，別擔心，佐助，小雪他們會幫忙照顧。」鼬很認真的對自己的母親說。

「我相信你，可是每次看見你和小雪在從事這樣危險的事情，我怎麼會不擔心呢？」美琴很早就跟玖辛奈說好，鼬和雪子是未婚夫妻。

「這我知道，但是我還是不希望母親您操心。」鼬怎麼說還是很愛自己的家人。

「你這孩子，任務可要小心，要定期和小雪回報，可別讓小雪擔心。」美琴知道自己說不過兒子，只能這樣告訴自己的兒子。

鼬點點頭表示清楚，鼬送走了自家的父母親後決定開始布局，鼬知道這樣有點對不起佐助，但是這也是沒有辦法的事情，這個計畫必須有個見證人，佐助就必須當這個見證人才可以。

「已經決定好了嗎？」雪子出現在鼬的面前問。

「嗯！」鼬多多少少還是會擔心自己的弟弟。

「你打算跟佐助說嗎？如果要的話，我不反對。」雪子不反對鼬跟佐助說這件事。

「我會跟佐助說這件事。」鼬同意雪子說的話。

雪子點點頭沒有說什麼，他們趁著中午休息時間去找自己的弟弟，佐助不解為什麼鼬會在中午休息時間過來找他，鳴人倒是很高興自己的姊姊可以過來找自己，開心的撲到自家姊姊的懷中。

鼬摸摸自己弟弟的頭，然後把他們帶到比較人煙稀少的地方，這件事情不可以給他們以外的人知道，鳴人清楚這件事情的重要性，卡卡西、伊魯卡他們早已經知道雪子要做什麼，這次雪子的到來就是要告訴他們。

「佐助，我現在要跟你說的這件事很重要，你要聽清楚了。」鼬摸摸佐助的頭嚴肅的說。

「好。」佐助點頭開始專心聽。

鼬把所有的來龍去脈都告訴佐助和鳴人，佐助點頭知道自己一定會配合，鳴人知道這是雪子的計畫，絕對會乖乖的配合的，佐助聽見鼬這樣說多少有些會擔心，但是他相信自己的兄長是很強的。

鼬看見佐助答應自己，就知道今天可以實施計畫，雪子早已經把計畫給大家聽，每個人都會配合的，接下來就看團藏會不會買單，他們都不希望他們的寶貝弟弟受到傷害。

「我會盡力做到的，哥哥要小心，任務別出事，我也會盡量不想爸爸媽媽。」佐助知道這件事很重要，所以不管怎樣都會忍耐。

「我會小心，你自己也要多多注意，不可以給人家帶來麻煩。」鼬摸摸佐助的頭。

「小鳴，答應我，不管發生什麼事情都不要說出去喔！」雪子告訴自己的弟弟。

「嗯！我答應姊姊，我不會說。」鳴人緊緊的靠在雪子的懷裡。

佐助知道這件事情過後他的兄長就會回到自己身邊，可是佐助真的不希望鼬去做這樣危險的事情，可是這件事卻逼不得已要這樣做，雪子安慰性的摸摸佐助的頭，讓佐助感到很安心。

當天晚上佐助回到家後就中了幻術，整個人就見證了自己兄長所說的話，直到所有的幻術結束後，雪子才過去把佐助帶到身邊，把佐助安頓好後雪子把叛忍的護額交給鼬，要鼬好好的去執行任務，雪子也會找時機出去闖蕩。

「要小心，要定期回報讓我知道，我也會想辦法弄到一個長期任務。」雪子把叛忍的護額交給鼬。

「我知道，我會小心。」鼬多多少少還是捨不得自己的弟弟和搭擋。

「我會儘快跟你會合。」雪子當然多少也捨不得自己的搭檔。

「我會盡力收集情報，別擔心。」鼬決定還是加入曉這個組織收集資料。

雪子回家去後幫佐助解除幻術，鳴人擔憂的看著自己的姊姊，佐助醒來後就知道自己的兄長已經去執行任務，雪子的臉上多了一些擔憂，鳴人真的很不能適應自己的姊姊那樣憂鬱。

「姊姊，會沒事，別哭了。」鳴人抱著雪子努力的安慰她。

「嗯！我沒事，乖。」雪子摸摸鳴人的頭。

「哥哥去執行任務了嗎？」佐助看見雪子的擔憂大概知道原因。

「嗯！有時間會帶你去看伯父、伯母。」雪子把佐助也抱在懷裡。

「笨蛋佐助以後要跟我們住，不可以惹姊姊哭。」鳴人悶悶的說出這句話。

「我才不會惹小雪姊姊哭。」佐助理直氣壯的說。

「好了，你們！」雪子摸摸他們兩人的頭。

雪子摸摸他們兩人的頭，並把他們兩人帶到客廳去吃飯，今天卡卡西、伊魯卡他們都不在家，佐久茂也被派出去，雪子親自動手弄好吃的食物給他們吃，佐助和鳴人安安靜靜的待在客廳中等待叫吃飯。

鳴人知道自己的姊姊是多麼痛苦的做出這樣的決定，佐助安靜的等待著吃飯的時間到來，鳴人和佐助並沒有吵架的情形產生，只是安安靜靜的等待著雪子的叫喚，畢竟他們才剛經歷過非常痛苦的事情。

「吃飯了。」雪子把今天的晚餐端出來給他們吃。

「好。」鳴人馬上拉起佐助的手一起過去吃。

佐助覺得鳴人的手是那樣的溫暖，原來這個家還是有溫暖存在的，雖然一夕之間被迫和家人分開，可是佐助知道這個家的人會好好照顧自己，有鳴人這樣可愛的孩子在身邊，根本不需要強求什麼。

佐助覺得或許來到這個家一點也不壞，這裡的人對待自己是那樣的好，絕對會比自己待在那個家還要好，佐助很高興自己可以來到這個家，和鳴人在一起生活，佐助會盡力把他們當成自己的家人一般。

雪子答應過佐助，會定期帶佐助去看自己的父母親，既然會跟自己的父母親見面，佐助就不擔心太多，可以和自己心儀的人一起生活，佐助非常的開心，佐助會用自己的方式讓鳴人知自己是有多麼的喜歡他。

「好好吃喔！」佐助開心的吃著今天的晚餐。

「姊姊弄的東西真好吃。」鳴人開心的說著。

「你們喜歡就好，快點吃吧！」雪子微笑的看著他們兩人。

「「好。」」佐助和鳴人開心的吃著今天的晚餐。

他們三個人很快的把晚餐給吃完，佐助和鳴人睡在同一個房間當中，佐助一點也不介意跟鳴人睡在一起，鳴人對這件事也沒意見，畢竟佐助以後就要住在他們家，多多少少也要習慣才可以。

因此鳴人雖然會跟佐助吵架，但是卻還是會忍耐和佐助在一起生活，鳴人知道至少自己多了一個玩伴出現，自己有個同年齡的玩伴很好，鳴人自然不會多說什麼，佐助和鳴人就這樣一起生活下去。

「佐助，不好意思，讓你跟鳴人睡在一起。」雪子幫他們兩人蓋上棉被。

「沒關係，我不介意。」佐助乖乖的入睡。

「晚安。」雪子親吻鳴人和佐助的額頭。

「晚安，姐姐。」鳴人乖乖的睡覺。

「晚安，小雪姐姐。」佐助對於雪子給予的親吻多少感到不好意思，雪子看見這樣的情形只是微笑的離開。


	9. 章八 惆悵不安

雪子確定他們都入睡後關上房門離開他們的房間，她已經不知道自己到底要怎樣做才好，很多時候真的感到很疲憊，打從逼不得已和父母分離後，她背負的事情實在是太多，有時候會感到喘不過氣來。

雪子懊惱的想著自己是不是做的太過分，讓佐助逼不得已必須要和自己最親的親人分開，就跟自己和鳴人一樣，如果不這麼做又不可能騙得了團藏，畢竟他們連屍體也偽造出來，甚至營造出血腥殘殺的模樣，就是要騙過團藏。

「小雪，這麼晚了怎麼還不睡？」卡卡西和伊魯卡進門發現到雪子坐在長廊上。

「哥哥。」雪子有種想要哭泣的感覺。

卡卡西看見雪子想要哭的表情，大概就知道是怎麼回事，雪子對於這次的事情感到很大的壓力，卡卡西只是把雪子抱在懷裡，任由雪子可以好好的哭泣，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是去廚房倒水給他們喝。

「沒事的，別擔心。」卡卡西這樣安慰雪子。

「我是不是做錯了？害佐助跟家人分開，就跟我和小鳴一樣。」雪子對於這次的事情多少還有些疑問。

「沒有喔！不要去想太多。」卡卡西摸摸雪子的頭。

「嗯！」雪子只是安靜的待在卡卡西的懷中。

卡卡西很不喜歡雪子背負這麼大的壓力，卡卡西覺得很多事情讓雪子不得不去承受那麼多的事情，卡卡西真的很心疼雪子，對於卡卡西而言，雪子就像是自己的妹妹一般。

伊魯卡看見鳴人和佐助睡的很安穩的樣子微笑，雪子也哭累了被卡卡西抱回房間睡覺，伊魯卡也準備回房間睡覺，伊魯卡覺得很多事情已經往他們想不到的地方發展，這才是最難預料的事情。

卡卡西知道很多事情都不是往自己預料的方面發展，偶爾會跟水門通信的卡卡西會告知鳴人和雪子的狀況，水門有些事情也會教導卡卡西要怎樣去做，不能總是讓雪子傷腦筋。

「總覺得很多事情真讓人擔心。」卡卡西看見伊魯卡正在整理東西的樣子脫口而出。

「是呀！希望不會有事情才好。」伊魯卡多少也會擔心自己的家人。

「總覺得事情好像不是往我們想像中的發展。」卡卡西不知道要怎樣說才好。

「畢竟我們料不到那些黑暗。」伊魯卡不知道要怎樣說才好。

卡卡西和伊魯卡都知道陰謀已經開始顯現，因為這場陰謀佐助不得不跟他們一起住，九尾、寫輪眼都是讓人覬覦的東西，鳴人、佐助偏偏有這兩樣東西，為了他們的安全不得已才這樣做。

八年前的憾事誰也不想再經歷過一次，那次的事情帶給大家太多的痛苦，卡卡西沒想到上層的長老們竟然會做出滅族這種事情來，說到底這不過就是大家在爭奪權力的野心下的犧牲品。

團藏、水戶門焰、轉寢小春打著守護木葉的口號來奪取他們應該有的權力，把其他人的性命當做是螻蟻一般，卡卡西對於這樣的情形非常的厭惡，沒想到他們竟然會這樣對待木葉忍者的生命。

「看樣子不管怎樣都要好好保護好鳴人。」卡卡西嘆了一口氣。

「我想，團藏真的是想要奪取九尾和寫輪眼。」伊魯卡總是有這種感覺。

「嘛……或許真的是這樣也說不定。」卡卡西知道伊魯卡的直覺很準。

「我們只能盡力保護好他們。」伊魯卡已經有這樣的覺悟。

卡卡西把伊魯卡拉到自己的懷裡，他們的確是有這樣的覺悟，會好好的保護佐助和鳴人，不會讓長老們有機會去動手，當八年前的九尾事件早已經被高層隱瞞下來，很多村民根本不知道是怎麼回事。

因此鳴人可以在村裡快快樂樂的長大，但是長老、高層知道九尾的事件，這個秘密會因為某些人的不小心造成很大的困擾，鳴人現在可還沒有被教導如何控制九尾，要是出什麼意外的話後果可不堪設想。

隔天早上佐助和鳴人由伊魯卡帶去上課，佐助知道自己要表現出落寞的樣子，在其他人的眼中他是滅族下存活的孩子，佐助多少會一些演技，自然可以瞞過其他人，鳴人知道真相也不會戳破佐助的演技。

「吊車尾，你……」佐助看見鳴人在盪鞦韆那裏，不知道要怎樣開口叫他。

「臭佐助，幹嘛。」鳴人的語氣不是很好。

「你的朋友他們找你過去。」佐助想起來鹿丸、丁次、牙等人叫自己請鳴人過去找他們。

「鹿丸找我不知道要幹嘛，我馬上過去。」鳴人要過去之前把佐助也一起拉過去，佐助楞了一下不懂鳴人的意思。

「他們找你又不是找我。」佐助對於這件事情有些彆扭。

「一起過去啦！卡卡西哥哥說我們要一起行動。」鳴人把卡卡西交代的話告訴佐助。

「喔…」佐助聽見這句話多少有些開心。

佐助沒想到卡卡西會要他們一起行動，早熟的佐助雖然知道一些事情，卻還是沒有參透其中的道理，不過可以和心愛的人一起行動佐助當然很高興，雖然佐助對鳴人交的朋友頗有意見，但礙於鳴人跟他們很要好就沒有說什麼。

鹿丸、丁次、牙等人看見鳴人跟佐助一起過來並沒有任何的意見，鹿丸本身對於佐助就沒有太大的反感，丁次只要跟吃的有關就會忽略其他人，牙的話雖然有些小小的意見，可是卻沒有抱怨什麼。

他們幾個早已經從家長的耳語中知道一些事情，跟鳴人感情很好的他們並不排斥鳴人，反而很喜歡跟鳴人玩在一起，每次蹺課、搗蛋樣樣來，讓伊魯卡非常傷透腦筋。

「鹿丸，你找我做什麼？」鳴人跟鹿丸說話的時候並沒有放開佐助的手。

「下午下課後要不要一起去玩？」鹿丸難得提議說要一起去玩的事情。

「好啊！但是我要跟伊魯卡老師說一下。」鳴人被交代自己一定要交代行程。

「嗯！那放學後我們在校門口等你。」鹿丸聽見後點頭。

「好，沒問題。」鳴人高興的點頭。

佐助聽見要去玩的事情不知道要怎麼說，很想跟鳴人說自己一點也不想要跟著去，可是想起來鳴人告訴自己說一定要一起行動，決定只好捨命陪君子一起跟著去玩，努力試著和同齡的朋友相處。

當然他們一定會去跟伊魯卡報備，不然伊魯卡一定會擔心他們，鳴人只要出去玩一定會跟家裡的監護人報備過後才會出門，偶爾遇上雪子的話也一定會跟她說過後才出門。

鹿丸很清楚鳴人的家庭狀況，鳴人是孤兒的關係由卡卡西成為監護人，上面還有一位姊姊雪子，當太陽下山他們要回家的時候，不是雪子過來接鳴人就是卡卡西，聽說伊魯卡也跟他們住在一起，鳴人總是會跟伊魯卡報備自己要去哪裡玩。

「伊魯卡老師。」鳴人看見伊魯卡馬上撲過去。

「鳴人，怎麼了嗎？」伊魯卡抱著鳴人問。

「放學後我要跟鹿丸他們去玩。」鳴人告訴伊魯卡。

「好，不可以太晚回家，不然我和卡卡西會擔心。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好！」鳴人乖乖的答應下來。

「佐助會一起去嗎？」伊魯卡好奇的問佐助。

「會。」佐助點點頭。

「那時間到了你們兩個都得回家。」伊魯卡交代佐助和鳴人要準時回家。

「我會的！」佐助點頭答應伊魯卡。

佐助點點頭表示知道了，比起交代鳴人交代佐助還要來得穩當一些，佐助自然知道伊魯卡的用意，不會違背伊魯卡交代的話，時間到他們一定會乖乖的回家，佐助可是在大家的眼裡是個令人放心的孩子。

放學時刻，鳴人跟佐助還有鹿丸等人一起去玩，小孩子們總是會嬉戲，偶爾會用學到的忍術來玩一些忍者遊戲，村裡的人們大多看見後都會心一笑，小孩子是那樣天真無邪又純潔。

佐助雖然不和他們一起遊戲，只是呆呆的看著鳴人開心的笑容，鳴人陽光般的笑容吸引許多的人，佐助相信鹿丸他們會和鳴人玩在一起就是這個原因，鳴人就像個發光的小太陽，照耀許多人。

卡卡西、伊魯卡、佐助不懂為什麼高層的人這麼討厭鳴人，會想要把鳴人給剷除，遙月、三代火影、雪子也不懂，在他們的眼中鳴人跟一般的小孩毫無兩樣，一點也不像是尾獸的持有者，卻被高層視為眼中釘。

「我真的不懂，就因為九尾的關係而讓鳴人背負那樣的命運，這一點也不公平。」遙月真的很討厭高層的人。

「玖辛奈當初被選為祭品之力只有幾個人知道，但是八年前的事件高層的人全知道，的確是頗傷腦筋。」三代火影對這件事也很頭痛。

「我們用自己的方式保護好鳴人就好，其他的……」遙月最終沒有把話說死。

「小遙，謝謝妳。」三代火影知道要是有轉圜的餘地，遙月不會置人於死地。

「只要是你的期望我都會盡量達成，只要不要危害木葉、危害我的家人以及我疼愛的孩子們，我都不會出手。」遙月很無奈的吐出這句話來。

妻子的話讓三代火影有所感慨，團藏的陰謀、水戶門焰、轉寢小春的野心一一顯現出來後，三代火影多少有些心力交瘁，他沒想到又要重蹈覆轍，當年綱手和繩樹以及自來也會離開木葉也是因為這樣，然而大蛇丸的叛逃最讓他傷心。

未來大蛇丸會不會幫助木葉或是毀滅木葉，三代火影沒有任何的把握，三代火影只覺得未來事情不要扯的更複雜就好，很多、很多的事情讓他覺得這個世代變化真大，有點力不從心的感覺。

遙月只覺得未來的發展真的很令人擔憂，她更會擔心自己的孩子以及丈夫的性命，她知道丈夫對於大蛇丸的叛逃感到很哀傷也很生氣，更不知道大蛇丸未來到底會怎麼做，這才是令人擔心的事情，也是丈夫老是感到不安的原因。


	10. 章九 分班、測驗

當鳴人十二歲的時候，已經是可以從忍者學校畢業的年齡，伊魯卡正在傷腦筋要怎樣把鳴人分配到哪個小隊當中，因此前往火影辦公室跟其他人商量，這件事情可不能小看，可是要小心翼翼的分配才可以。

三代火影決定讓卡卡西成為鳴人的導師，主要的原因是可以保護好鳴人，鳴人是九尾的持有者，四代火影的孩子，不管怎樣都要好好的保護好才可以，畢竟現在的鳴人實力並沒有很強大。

「第七小隊，宇智波佐助、春野櫻、漩渦鳴人！第八小隊，犬塚牙、油女志乃、日向雛田！第十小隊，山中井野、奈良鹿丸、秋道丁次！有什麼問題嗎？」伊魯卡對著所有的人說。

「YA！好棒唷！！可以和佐助一組。」小櫻高興的大叫。

「花痴。」佐助小小聲的說。

「嗯……」鳴人沒有任何的意思。

「現在請大家去各自的教室當中集合，到時候帶領你們的老師會過去找你們。」伊魯卡闔上本子對大家宣布。

卡卡西很高興自己的學生是鳴人和佐助這兩個小傢伙，一年前雪子因為任務的關係所以離開木葉，鳴人對於這件事不知道要說什麼，如果不是佐久茂有好好勸勸鳴人的話，鳴人一定會大哭。

鳴人、佐助、小櫻在教室當中等卡卡西，鳴人沒有打算去惡作劇的現象，只是發呆的看著窗外，小櫻很努力的想要跟佐助攀談，可是佐助一直不理會小櫻，反而是注意鳴人的情況，他有些擔心鳴人的狀況。

卡卡西進入教室後只是看著他們三個人，鳴人沒有特別表現出自己認識卡卡西的樣子，卡卡西把他們三個帶到外頭去，總是要去和他們溝通了解一下，不然的話會很麻煩，小隊可是要團隊合作。

「好了，麻煩妳們開始自我介紹，從小櫻開始吧！」卡卡西微笑的跟他們說。

「我叫春野櫻，興趣是問答遊戲、默背，喜歡的人是佐助，討厭的人是井野，喜歡的食物是紅豆湯圓、酸梅，討厭的食物是超辣的料理，夢想是嫁給佐助。」小櫻介紹自己。

「我叫漩渦鳴人，興趣是練習忍術、替植物澆水，喜歡的人是姐姐，討厭的人是讓姊姊哭泣的人，喜歡的食物是一樂的拉麵、年糕紅豆湯，討厭的食物是蔬菜，夢想是超越歷代火影，成為最強的火影。」鳴人介紹自己。

「宇智波佐助，興趣是修行和散步，喜歡的食物是番茄和柴魚口味的飯糰，討厭的食物是納豆，喜歡的人是哥哥，討厭的人是那個傢伙，夢想是殺了那個男人。」佐助介紹自己。

「我叫旗木卡卡西，興趣是看親熱天堂系列的文章，喜歡的人是伊魯卡。」卡卡西的自我介紹很簡單。

「明天早上七點在這裡集合，我們要來一場考試，不要吃早餐，以免吐出來。」卡卡西告訴他們。

「解散！」卡卡西馬上宣布。

鳴人和佐助聽見宣布解散後馬上離開，小櫻想要去追佐助，鳴人看見這樣的情形只是離開他們的身邊，鳴人對於那些事情沒有什麼興趣，對小櫻這個人也沒有什麼興趣，只是想要去做自己的事情。

佐助看見鳴人匆忙離開的樣子不曉得要怎麼說，偏偏小櫻又跟自己的身後，佐助記得鳴人總是會趁著這個時間去修行，鳴人的忍術在大家的指導下有很大的進步，當然佐助也是這樣的情形。

「鳴人，你在想什麼？」佐助好不容易追上鳴人後問。

「沒什麼，我想要練習忍術。」鳴人只是這樣告訴佐助。

「佐助，你等等我啦！」小櫻跑到他們兩人的面前。

「我先離開了。」鳴人用順身術離開，一轉眼馬上不見人影。

「鳴人……」佐助想要攔截鳴人卻被小櫻阻止。

「佐助，太好了，總算追上你了，剛剛那是鳴人嗎？」小櫻故意挽著佐助的手，她覺得自己剛剛應該有看到鳴人。

「放開，不要碰我。」佐助不是很高興的說出這句話。

「佐助，我們一起去約會好不好？」小櫻鼓起勇氣問自己最喜歡的人。

「不要！」佐助馬上甩開小櫻去找鳴人。

隔天的訓練，卡卡西向他們解釋說要搶走他們手中的鈴鐺才算合格，沒有搶走鈴鐺的人要回去重修，他們開始玩搶鈴鐺的遊戲，佐助和鳴人的默契好的沒話說，小櫻卻不知道要怎麼幫忙，卡卡西小施幻術，小櫻就哇哇大叫。

卡卡西看見這樣的情形只是覺得很無奈，總覺得小櫻這個孩子雖然是高材生，可是在面對事情方面還是太嫩了點，佐助是因為曾經被幻術迷惘過，鳴人的話經過各式各樣的訓練，偶爾還會有暗部幫忙訓練。

鳴人在大家的幫忙下可以靈活運用自己的能力，偶爾九尾也會在旁邊輔助一下，卡卡西因此不擔心鳴人的程度，佐助的話也是一樣，不過小櫻的程度卡卡西就想要知道。

「哎呀！差點就被搶走了。」卡卡西看見鳴人已經蓄勢待發的樣子說。

「卡卡西老師就不能站著不動嗎？」鳴人覺得卡卡西的實力跟自家姊姊有得比。

「呵呵！不可能喔！」卡卡西微笑的說。

佐助和鳴人靈活的運用自己的能力來攔截卡卡西，可是卡卡西總是有辦法一個、一個破解，鳴人和佐助看見這樣的情形還真的不知道要多說什麼，畢竟卡卡西的身手的確是很厲害。

小櫻自然也用自己的方式逼卡卡西，不過卡卡西依舊是不為所動，直到他們氣力快要用盡的時候，卡卡西才宣布讓他們放人，鳴人和佐助對此沒有什麼意見，畢竟搶鈴鐺這件事真的有夠辛苦。

「你們通過了，但是身手都還有待加強。」卡卡西微笑的對他們說。

「呼！好累喔！」鳴人整個人放鬆後有種疲憊的感覺。

「回家吧！」佐助真心的覺得自己的監護人有夠強。

佐助和鳴人拖著疲憊的身軀回家，卡卡西因為要避嫌的關係所以先行回家，他們不想要被小櫻發現到他們三個是住在一起，佐助也從未跟小櫻說過自己住在哪裡，鳴人相對的也很少跟大家提到這件事，除了特定的朋友外沒幾個人知道。

鳴人回到家中後直接倒在床上睡覺，佐助看見這樣的情形有些無奈，伊魯卡看見這樣的情況只是笑笑的，然後就進入廚房弄他們今天的中餐，佐助覺得自從家裡少了雪子之後，鳴人總是把心力放在修煉上面。

有時候佐助覺得鳴人真的比自己還要拼命，為了達到自己的承諾，鳴人是那樣的努力，看見這樣的情形佐助也很努力的讓自己達到目標，他們兩人都是為了正在長期任務的哥哥姊姊。

「可以吃飯了，伊魯卡可是很擔心你們。」佐久茂摸摸他們兩人的頭。

「嗯！我們馬上過去。」佐助很感謝佐久茂這樣安慰他們。

「好餓，總算可以吃飯了。」鳴人感到很開心。

他們來到了餐廳後發現到伊魯卡煮的很豐盛，他們幾個馬上開心的吃飯，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是微笑，鳴人餓壞的樣子他們已經許久沒有見到，卡卡西看見這樣的情形也只是微笑。

晚上睡覺的時候，佐助洗好後看見鳴人正在發呆的樣子不知道要怎樣說，鳴人自從雪子離開家後總是會有發呆的現象，現在鳴人已經洗好只是靜靜的看著窗外的月亮，佐助見到這樣的情形不知道要不要打擾鳴人。

佐助很清楚鳴人是思念自己的姊姊，佐助偶爾也會思念自己的家人，佐助的父母親都會寄信給佐助，當然兄長那邊的話就不太可能，畢竟兄長的任務是那樣的危險，不太可能會有信件到達這個家的。

「鳴人，我洗好了，該睡了。」佐助這樣告訴鳴人。

「嗯！我知道。」鳴人只是這樣說。

「鳴人，你在想小雪姊姊嗎？」佐助很擔心鳴人的情緒。

「有點。」鳴人淡淡的回答

「我也很想我哥，可是我知道他們很難送信給我們。」佐助坐在鳴人的旁邊。

「我知道，所以我很努力的不去任性。」鳴人有些哽咽。

佐助只是把鳴人抱在自己的懷裡，然後任由鳴人哭泣，鳴人是個很愛哭的小孩，雪子離開前交代佐助說請他幫忙安慰愛哭的鳴人，佐助自然會好好的安慰這位可愛的小狐狸。

佐助從自己兄長的口中得知鳴人從小就和父親、母親分開，偶爾會去看看他們，鳴人對雪子的依賴很深，這點佐助從日常當中就可以看見鳴人很黏雪子，知道鳴人會因為雪子的離開而感到傷心難過。

鳴人並沒有哭出來，只是在佐助的懷裡尋求安慰，鳴人很高興有佐助這個人陪在自己的身邊，不然的話鳴人真的不知道自己要怎樣才好，四年的時間讓他們兩人的感情變得很好，這是他們沒有料想到的事情。

「佐助，謝謝你。」鳴人很高興有佐助這個人的存在。

「不客氣，我會待在你身邊，別擔心。」佐助摸摸鳴人的頭。

「嗯！」鳴人露出開心的笑容。

「睡吧！晚安。」佐助和鳴人躺在床上睡覺。

鳴人漂亮的笑容深深的影響佐助的一切，佐助對於鳴人總是有股保護的心態，佐助希望可以好好的保護鳴人，所以會很努力的讓自己的忍術達到自己想要的目標，就是打算要好好的保護鳴人。

佐助發現到自己已經喜歡上鳴人這件事，可是鳴人卻不曉得是不是真的喜歡自己，佐助並沒有刻意去問這件事，佐助覺得這件事還是要慢慢來才好，鳴人對於感情的事情可是很遲鈍，要是太過的話可就不好。

鳴人喜歡佐助的心情慢慢在內心當中萌芽，只是看哪天鳴人會領悟到這件事情，鳴人現在並不知道自己的感情到底是怎樣，覺得待在佐助的身邊很有安全感，把佐助當然是很好的朋友、很要好的兄弟。


	11. 章十 寄人籬下

在佐久茂還沒有回來前，卡卡西和伊魯卡要出任務的時候，總是會把鳴人和雪子送到帶土家，帶土和凜很樂意照顧他們兩人，卡卡西和帶土兩人負責輪流照顧雪子和鳴人，讓他們不受到任何的威脅。

帶土可以說是非常寵愛他們兩個小鬼，對他們兩個非常的好，鳴人很喜歡帶土這位兄長，雪子倒是不以為意，畢竟自己的老師就是帶土，凜雖然對雪子和鳴人多多少少有些嚴格，卻還是可以看見她很寵愛他們兩個。

畢竟對他們而言，雪子和鳴人是他們亦師亦友的老師水門的兒女，而且鳴人是個很可愛的小孩，帶土非常喜歡跟鳴人玩在一起，兩個人就像個小孩子一般的玩在一起，凜看見後總是苦笑不已。

「帶土哥哥……」鳴人撲到帶土身上。

「呦！鳴人。」帶土把鳴人抱在懷裡。

「帶土，小雪和鳴人就拜託你們啦！我和伊魯卡有任務。」卡卡西微笑告訴帶土。

「當然沒問題。」帶土很高興可以照顧這兩個小傢伙。

卡卡西跟鳴人和雪子說再見後人就離開了，帶土伸出一隻手牽起雪子的手進入屋內，凜從醫院回來看見這樣的情形就知道是怎麼回事，馬上進入廚房弄晚餐給他們吃，在這之前帶土已經和鳴人玩的不亦樂乎。

鳴人很喜歡跟帶土玩飛高高的遊戲，帶土喜歡把鳴人抱的高高的，鳴人這樣就會很開心，凜看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，乖巧的雪子會進入廚房幫凜一起弄晚餐，讓弟弟去和帶土玩。

每次帶土總是會跟鳴人玩飛高高的遊戲，鳴人很喜歡玩這個遊戲，有時候在家裡會跟卡卡西玩，這樣很容易聽見鳴人開心的笑聲，鳴人的笑聲總是可以感染許多人，讓大家都很開心。

「好了，別玩了，吃飯了。」凜把今天的晚餐給端到桌上來。

「吃晚餐了！」鳴人聽見可以吃晚餐非常的開心。

「呵呵！凜做的東西很好吃，鳴人真的很喜歡吃。」帶土看見鳴人開心的樣子說。

「凜姐姐做的東西跟伊魯卡哥哥做的東西一樣好吃。」鳴人說出讚美的話。

「謝謝你，鳴人。」凜聽見後非常的開心。

鳴人是個很可愛的孩子，嘴巴總是很甜，很喜歡稱讚人，凜每次端出來的料理都很好吃，鳴人就會稱讚凜，凜看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，聽見鳴人的稱讚她當然很開心。

凜很慶幸這兩個孩子並不怎麼挑食，鳴人除了不喜歡吃蔬菜外其他的東西都可以接受，所以煮飯的時候很輕鬆，不需要想太多，蔬菜的話雪子會盯著鳴人乖乖吃完，不會讓鳴人營養不均衡。

不管是伊魯卡還是凜總是會別出心裁，把蔬菜煮的很好吃，鳴人總是會吃的很開心，這樣的情況鳴人就完全不會挑食，讓他們放心許多，只要看見他們滿足的笑容，凜和伊魯卡都會很開心。

「鳴人的食慾真好呢！」凜看見鳴人把飯菜都吃光光的樣子說。

「是呀！我們家小鳴人長大了呢！」帶土摸摸鳴人的頭。

「伊魯卡哥哥說，小孩子要多吃一點，因為正在發育中。」鳴人把伊魯卡的話轉告給他們知道。

「的確是這樣。」雪子也把自己的份給吃完。

「呵呵！伊魯卡果然很細心，不像卡卡西那傢伙一樣。」凜真的覺得伊魯卡是個很細心的人。

「嘛……還好有伊魯卡，不然小雪和小鳴人可要餓肚子。」帶土很清楚卡卡西根本無法進入廚房。

「我有同感。」雪子對於這件事有很深切的想法。

鳴人雖然聽不懂他們說的話，卻還是乖乖的聽，凜看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，然後把碗盤給收拾好後，就切水果給大家吃，鳴人乖乖的吃著凜切給他們吃的水果，帶土看見這樣的情形又摸摸鳴人的頭。

鳴人是個很乖又很活潑的孩子，帶土有這樣的感覺，每次看見鳴人跟其他人分開是那樣依依不捨，總是會逗他開心，希望鳴人可以開心又活潑，鳴人的笑臉可是會感染其他的人。

長大後的鳴人也不例外會在大家出任務的時候去帶土他們家住，寄住在鳴人家的佐助也會跟著一起去，佐助從沒想到帶土雖然是他的族人，卻不住在他們一族的範圍內，似乎是因為某些原因而不想住在那裏。

「帶土哥哥，我和佐助來寄住了！」鳴人在帶土家大喊。

「來了，歡迎你們。」帶土知道鳴人的年紀已經不適合玩飛高高的遊戲。

「帶土哥哥、凜姐姐好。」鳴人有禮貌的打招呼。

「兩位好。」佐助自然也會跟著一起打招呼。

「你們來啦！帶土還在念說你們什麼時候過來呢！」凜微笑的看著他們兩人。

「我哪有呀！小凜妳不要亂說。」帶土孩子氣的反駁。

鳴人看見這樣的情形哈哈大笑，這樣的情形還是一如往常一樣，伊魯卡認為不管鳴人多大還是個小孩子，就算有佐助在身邊他也還是會擔心，所以一定要叫他們過來帶土家。

即使他們已經不是需要人照顧的年紀，但是伊魯卡還是會不放心，自然會要求他們過來找帶土，帶土和凜他們也很樂意照顧佐助和鳴人，鳴人可說是他們從小照顧到大的孩子，不管多大都很歡迎他過來。

帶土對於佐助並不陌生，偶爾他也會去拜訪族長家，所以見過佐助和鼬，而鼬又是自己的學生，自然就對佐助不是那樣陌生，佐助知道帶土是自家兄長的老師，多少有些尊敬的成份在。

凜是醫療忍者的事情佐助也很清楚，有時候去醫院會看見凜在醫院當中幫忙，自己也因為受傷過幾次被凜治療過，更清楚凜面對受傷等等的事情會多麼的慎重，有時候還會警告病人不准繼續受傷之類的。

「晚餐弄好了，快點來吃吧！」凜喊著叫他們過來吃晚餐。

「來了。」鳴人開開心心的跑過去餐桌那裏。

「看起來好好吃，小凜，妳今天弄的真豐盛。」帶土看見晚餐後這樣說。

「當然要豐盛一點囉！難得佐助和鳴人來家裡。」凜笑笑的看著他們。

「謝謝。」佐助對於這件事多少有些不好意思。

「小鬼，不要不好意思，這是我們心甘情願的。」帶土摸摸佐助的頭說。

「佐助、佐助，快點坐下來，凜姐姐做的飯菜很好吃！不輸給伊魯卡哥哥喔！」鳴人很高興可以吃到這麼豐盛的晚餐。

「哎呀！鳴人你的嘴巴還是那麼甜。」凜聽見這句話有些不好意思。

佐助聽見鳴人說的話乖乖的坐下來一起吃晚餐，餐桌上他們總是會聊許多的事情，鳴人會告訴帶土和凜自己的學習狀況，以及姐姐雪子、卡卡西、伊魯卡等人的事情，生活上的事情他都會和帶土和凜分享。

聽見那些事情帶土和凜知道鳴人跟他們相處的很好，卡卡西和伊魯卡還是老樣子的在照顧他們，佐助聽著他們說這些快樂的事情，偶爾會插個嘴說卡卡西的不是，帶土和凜聽見後總是會哈哈大笑的認同附和。

這樣快樂的晚餐讓佐助吃的很高興，這跟自己待在鳴人家的時候，吃晚飯的情形一樣，餐桌上總是會出現歡樂的笑容，不像家裡是那樣令人壓迫的感覺，佐助清楚那是因為自己家的家教很嚴格，才會老是安安靜靜的吃飯。

佐助喜歡跟大家一起吃飯的感覺，不管跟誰一起吃飯都很快樂，尤其是跟鳴人在一起吃飯是那樣的快樂，鳴人總是會帶給大家歡笑，佐助知道這就是為什麼帶土和凜以及卡卡西和伊魯卡會那麼喜歡鳴人的原因。

「帶土哥哥，你為什麼不跟族人住在一起？」佐助決定問出原因來。

「你說這個問題呀！那是因為小凜的關係，跟族人一起住的話，小凜就要走比較遠的路去醫院幫忙，所以就乾脆搬出來外面住。」帶土笑笑的解釋。

「帶土，你不要牽拖我，那傢伙只是不想要面對父母親過世後的空房子罷了。」凜直接吐槽自己的伴侶。

「嘛……哈哈……」帶土聽見後只有苦笑。

「空蕩蕩的房子的確一個人住很寂寞。」鳴人像是認同般的點頭。

「嗯。」佐助知道原因後就不繼續問下去。

佐助覺得帶土除了那些原因外好像有些不為人知的原因，不過那些不是自己可以探討的原因，那是屬於帶土的祕密，自己就不需要多探究，而且誰說族人一定要住在同一個地方，有些族人也會單獨住在某些區域就是。

鳴人知道那種空蕩蕩的房子只有自己一個人的感覺是怎樣，有時候自己會因為大家都不在家的關係而被留在家裡，那種感覺真的很寂寞，鳴人最不喜歡那樣的感覺，因此家裡的人都會盡量陪在他身邊。

現在鳴人有了佐助，這些問題都迎刃而解，卡卡西和伊魯卡也很少會同時接任務，卡卡西身為第七班的導師，所以跟其他人一起出任務的任務量減少許多，伊魯卡是忍者學校的教師，當然也很少出任務。

鳴人知道現在除了姐姐和佐久茂以外，卡卡西和伊魯卡會陪在自己的身邊，當然還多了佐助這位朋友，有了他們寂寞的味道少了很多，鳴人很開心家裡多了許多的溫暖。

「小鳴人長大後都不能玩飛高高的遊戲，想當初他是那麼的喜歡。」帶土用一種非常可惜的口吻說著。

「我長大了啦！所以不能跟哥哥你玩飛高高的遊戲。」鳴人聽見這句話紅著臉反駁回去。

佐助聽見這句話只是笑笑的，原來鳴人小時候喜歡玩那樣的遊戲，看見鳴人紅著臉反駁的樣子覺得鳴人非常可愛，怪不得大家都喜歡去逗弄鳴人，連自己也不例外就是。

凜看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，帶土總是會逗弄那位可愛的孩子，就像卡卡西一樣，這點可以說是非常的相似，果然是曾經在一起的隊友，不過也只能說誰叫那個孩子是那樣可愛，讓人不禁想要逗弄呢！


	12. 章十一 暗部

鳴人是九尾的宿主這件事沒有幾個人知道，卡卡西是暗部的成員，負責照顧這位可愛的孩子，但他還不打算從暗部退休，同時他也清楚雪子很快就會進入暗部工作，畢竟雪子已經是出色的忍者。

鳴人一早醒來發現家裡的人都不在，眨眨眼睛不知道要做什麼才好，年僅四歲的鳴人已經是個很懂事的孩子，發現桌上有弄好的早餐後，乖乖的吃完早餐打算去散步，盤子底下壓了一張紙條告知大家去哪裡了。

鳴人吃完早餐跳下椅子，把盤子放到洗水槽裡面去，然後打開家裡的大門出去散步，出門前有確實的把家門鎖好，想著等下要去哪裡玩才好，不知道可不可以單獨去找祖父，或是去找父母親。

來到大樹下發呆的鳴人看著天空，想著等下不知道哥哥姐姐會不會回家，知道自己離家後會不會生氣，畢竟自己從沒有單獨一個人離開，但是想到今天沒人可以陪他，鳴人的小臉就落寞下來。

「小鳴，怎麼來這裡了呢？哥哥回家沒看到你很擔心。」卡卡西來到樹林裡才發現到他們家的小可愛坐在樹下發呆。

「卡卡！」看見兄長回來鳴人很高興，站起來往卡卡西身上撲過去。

「哎呀！哥哥還有工作要做的說，不過家裡沒人，帶土和凜、伊魯卡他們又有任務……」卡卡西對此很傷腦筋。

「不想和哥哥分開。」鳴人聽見這句話小臉整個皺在一起。

「好，哥哥帶你去哥哥工作的地方，我們不分開。」卡卡西把面具戴好，抱著鳴人去暗部。

卡卡西帶鳴人來到暗部當中，鳴人東張西望的看著裡面的人，發現大家都帶著面具，偶爾會把面具拆下來掛在一邊，有些人看見卡卡西抱著孩子出現在暗部當中非常的訝異，仔細看之後才知道原來是卡卡西照顧的孩子。

有些女性暗部看見鳴人母性大發，想要去逗弄鳴人，不過怕生的鳴人不怎麼想要跟他們接觸，卡卡西看見這樣的情形自然很有禮貌的回應那些女性，看見這樣的情形那些女性只好失望而歸。

「卡卡西前輩，這個孩子是？」大和很訝異卡卡西會抱著孩子來參加會議。

「我照顧的孩子，今天家裡只有他，怕他寂寞所以帶他過來。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「可是等下有會議開……」大和有些不知道要怎樣才好。

「小鳴，等等哥哥要開會，你在這裡畫畫好不好？」卡卡西很認真的問鳴人。

「不要，人家不要和哥哥分開。」聽見這句話鳴人眼睛裡聚集淚水，似乎等下卡卡西不答應就會掉下來。

「真傷腦筋呀……」卡卡西看見這樣的情形不知道要怎樣才好。

「抱那個孩子進去也沒關係，我想前輩們不會說什麼。」夕顏看見卡卡西困擾的樣子說。

「夕顏前輩，這樣好嗎？」大和有些擔心看著自己的前輩。

「沒關係的，那孩子身分特殊，不會有人去告狀。」夕顏知道鳴人的身分很特殊。

卡卡西聽見這句話就放心許多，反正鳴人還小，根本就聽不懂他們說的內容，帶鳴人進去開會並不會造成什麼影響，進入會議室後許多暗部看見卡卡西帶著孩子也不驚訝，十之八九大概是伊魯卡不在家以及沒人照顧才會這樣。

冗長的會議繼續進行中，鳴人聽見他們的討論後昏昏欲睡，卡卡西把鳴人抱好讓他在自己的懷裡睡覺，等等會議過後就帶鳴人去吃飯，小孩子可是經不起餓，卡卡西可不想要讓鳴人餓壞。

當然所有的暗部都心知肚明今天的會議要提早結束，畢竟卡卡西懷裡的孩子可不能讓人家餓到，年長的暗部早已經成家，自然知道小孩子是經不起餓，自然會讓會議提早結束。

會議中大家挑重點把事情給報告完畢，暗部的任務不外乎就調查機密任務或是暗殺任務之類的，有時候高等級的保護任務也會交給他們去做，暗部可說是忍者菁英中的菁英。

「會議到此結束，中午休息時間大家快去吃飯，有任務的吃飽後快去解決。」暗部大隊長告訴所有的人。

「嘛……大隊長今天會那麼好心肯定是卡卡西懷裡的那個孩子。」其中一名暗部這樣說。

「誰叫大隊長已經結婚，對小孩子可是非常好。」另外一名暗部回答自己的同事。

「鳴人、鳴人，起來了。」卡卡西拍拍鳴人讓他清醒一點。

「唔……」鳴人醒來後揉揉自己的眼睛。

「我們去吃飯，想吃什麼？」卡卡西把面具給拿下來收好。

「拉麵、一樂拉麵。」鳴人開心的對卡卡西說。

「好。」卡卡西點頭答應自己的寶貝孩子。

「好棒喔！」鳴人聽見可以去吃一樂非常的開心。

自從伊魯卡帶鳴人去吃一樂後，鳴人就非常的喜愛吃一樂的拉麵，卡卡西覺得很像玖辛奈，果然是個外表像是水門個性卻像玖辛奈的孩子，不愧是四代火影的孩子，家裡的女娃也很像四代火影夫妻。

卡卡西今天沒有任務要解決，不過要處理一些暗部的事情，所以下午鳴人還是要待在暗部當中，卡卡西想著想要把鳴人托給誰帶，可是不管怎麼想都沒有好的人選，決定還是把鳴人帶在身邊。

中午吃飯時間過後，卡卡西又抱著鳴人回去暗部當中，有了上午的經驗大家看見卡卡西把孩子帶來也不訝異，畢竟在伊魯卡還沒有進入他們家的時候，卡卡西就已經常常把孩子帶來暗部當中照顧。

只是已經好長一段時間沒看到卡卡西把孩子帶來暗部，今天卻看見這樣的情形當然會有些訝異，不過大家也都知道卡卡西很疼這個孩子，自然也不會有人敢去欺負鳴人。

「鳴人，你今天要去暗部幫忙嗎？」伊魯卡從廚房探出頭來問。

「嗯！我要去暗部，姐姐說我今天可以去找她。」十歲的鳴人對伊魯卡說。

「佐助也一起去嗎？」伊魯卡關心的問著他們。

「嗯！佐助也會一起去。」鳴人用力的點頭。

「那順便幫我送便當給小雪，你們也一起在那裡吃。」伊魯卡把便當拿給鳴人。

「好！」鳴人跟佐助一起去暗部找雪子。

鳴人熟門熟路的進入暗部當中，佐助多少有些訝異鳴人這樣熟悉，鳴人從沒有告訴佐助是因為自己小時候沒人照顧時，卡卡西或是姐姐雪子會帶他來暗部，裡面的人也習慣自己這位非暗部的成員。

鳴人一一跟大家打招呼後就去找雪子，佐助自然跟在鳴人的身邊，止水看見他們來一點也不訝異，雪子看見他們後只是笑笑的，把事情都交代下去後就陪他們兩人一起吃中餐。

鳴人把伊魯卡要自己拿過來的便當交到雪子的手上，雪子拆開後跟鳴人和佐助一起吃，伊魯卡也多做了止水的份，讓止水可以跟他們一起吃中餐，鳴人開心的一邊和雪子聊天一邊吃飯，讓氣氛活絡起來。

「等會讓止水哥教你們忍術，我還有些事情要處理，晚點一起回家。」雪子告訴佐助和鳴人。

「好。」鳴人聽見可以和雪子一起回家很高興。

「那就麻煩了。」佐助非常感謝止水教導他們忍術。

「不會麻煩，吃飽後帶你們去練習的場地，你們可要好好練習忍術。」止水可是很樂意教導他們兩人。

吃過飯後止水帶他們去練習場地練習忍術，鳴人很高興可以和雪子一起回家，很努力的練習忍術，認真的樣子讓止水刮目相看，佐助自然知道原因，也不會怠惰乖乖的練習忍術。

止水對於教導他們並無太大的反感，隸屬於雪子小隊的成員總是會輪流教導佐助和鳴人，每個人對於他們兩人的資質並無意見，反而很高興他們兩人認真向學的情形，在暗部的教導下，佐助和鳴人的忍術大有進步。

有時候佐助和鳴人會想，未來要是可以成為暗部的一份子該有多好，暗部的一切令他們嚮往，同時他們也知道暗部的工作很吃力，任務的等級可不是隨便說說的，無可避免的會有殺人的情形出現。

從小就接觸暗部的鳴人知道暗部的工作是怎樣，有時候家裡的人沒有時間照顧他的話，卡卡西就會帶他來暗部，可以看見卡卡西處理文書工作的樣子，或是和其他人聊天、練習忍術等等。

即使雪子離開木葉忍者村去外頭執行長期的任務，鳴人還是會自由出入暗部去找止水等人練習忍術，佐助也會跟著一起去，看見這樣的情形卡卡西只是微笑，大和雖然多多少少有些抱怨，卻無法阻止他們。

「卡卡西前輩，佐助和鳴人不是屬於暗部的人員，你怎麼老是讓他們兩人過來。」大和對此頗有微辭。

「小雪離開前交代說，要止水他們多多照顧鳴人和佐助。」卡卡西把雪子的話告訴大和。

「就算是這樣，也不用三天兩頭來報到。」大和對於鳴人和佐助常常出現在暗部覺得很不妥。

「這又沒什麼關係，大家都已經認識他們，而且他們不會接觸到機密，三代火影都不管了，天藏你就不要抱怨。」卡卡西說出這句話來敷衍大和。

大和聽見卡卡西敷衍自己，實在是不知道要說什麼，三代火影知道這件事並沒有任何太大的反應，似乎對佐助和鳴人老是出入在暗部當中並沒有特別的意見，感覺上就好像讓他們提早見習一般。

雖然大和頗有微辭卻無法阻止，只能每次看著佐助和鳴人熟門熟路的進入暗部當中來找人練習忍術，偏偏雪子的小隊成員大家都很歡迎他們過來，每次都會和他們切磋忍術，順便教導他們一些不一樣的忍術。

止水非常疼他們兩人，對佐助也非常的好，佐助多多少少也會去依賴止水，畢竟現在留在木葉村的族人就只剩下止水和帶土，佐助自然會去依賴他們，就像是依賴自己的父母親一樣，才會跟鳴人一起往暗部跑。


	13. 章十二 關於水木這個人(上)

水木是伊魯卡的隊友以及鄰居，這點卡卡西很清楚，只是在某些方面來說他一點也不喜歡水木，可能是本能的直覺讓他覺得水木有些問題，至於到底是什麼問題，卡卡西一時也說不清楚。

只要不對對伊魯卡或是他家的兩個孩子有害，卡卡西大多都不太會去管，伊魯卡是卡卡西最重要的人，家裡的兩個孩子是自己老師的孩子，卡卡西自然不會讓他們受到傷害。

伊魯卡最近發現到水木很喜歡來拜訪自己，他並不清楚這到底是怎麼一回事，跟卡卡西在一起久了，多多少少也知道要顧及自己的安全，以及維護自家兩個孩子的安危。

怎麼說九尾這尾獸實在是讓人不得不小心，鳴人並不清楚自己的身分，因此他們決定放任他這樣長大，用一般人的眼光來帶那個孩子，不讓那個孩子受到任何的傷害，讓他平平安安的長大。

對他們來說不要讓鳴人知道太多，情願他開開心心的長大，也不願他背負太多事情，只是水木最進常常出現讓伊魯卡實在是有點不知道要說什麼，平常兩人工作的地方並不相同。

因為遙月的關係，伊魯卡可以接近高層，也在成為中忍後進入學校教書，水木也跟著自己的腳步進入學校教書，伊魯卡有種預感，水木的目的不只是簡單的想要接近自己，可能還懷有某些其他的目的。

「卡卡西，明天要跟你一起出任務？」伊魯卡想要確定自己沒有聽錯。

「嗯！三代火影給我們安排任務，要我們一起去。」卡卡西知道伊魯卡會擔心自己拖累他們。

「嗯... …」伊魯卡真的很怕自己會拖累其他人，儘管他有受過暗部的訓練也是一樣。

「別擔心，你有受過暗部的訓練，可不輸給其他上忍，小雪和鳴人可以暫時寄住在佐助家，遙月大人跟他們說好。」卡卡西給予伊魯卡一個肯定。

「謝謝你，卡卡西。」聽見卡卡西的鼓勵伊魯卡微笑。

「不會。」卡卡西可是很喜歡伊魯卡的笑容。

伊魯卡知道家裡的人都出任務的關係，才會讓雪子和鳴人寄住在佐助他們家，佐久茂前幾天才接到任務離開家裡，自己要和卡卡西、凜、帶土一起出任務，不得已才把小孩子放在其他人家裡。

有些人家很歡迎他們過去，那些都是和鳴人感情很好的朋友家，奈良家、犬塚家，秋道家以及宇智波家都可以讓他們寄放孩子，鳴人也跟那些人家的孩子很好，除了老是和佐助吵架以外都很好。

水木也是這次小隊的其中一員，對於這件事伊魯卡不是那樣在意，只是覺得水木在學校對鳴人的態度有點讓自己不知道要怎麼說，好像知道某些秘密的樣子，讓自己感到很不舒服。

這次出動三位上忍和兩位中忍的任務是不得已的，雖然等級不會很高，任務卻有點小棘手，三代火影才不得不派三位上忍和兩位中忍去執行這項任務，對於可以和伊魯卡一起出任務，卡卡西很高興。

任務途中水木都會和伊魯卡聊天，伊魯卡也都笑笑的回應過去，似乎不想打壞這層關係，其他人看見也沒說什麼，卡卡西倒是挺大方的把自己心愛的人借出來，這點凜和帶土倒是有點訝異，因為他們沒想到卡卡西竟然會這樣做。

不過說是這樣說啦！卻還是可以看見卡卡西吃醋的樣子，怎麼說卡卡西都還是不喜歡自己最愛的人和其他人太過接近，自然多少還是會不高興，凜和帶土看見這樣的情形也只是苦笑沒多說什麼。

「我總覺得水木這個人一點也不單純。」帶土在距離其他人有些遠的地方對卡卡西和凜說。

「聽伊魯卡說他對小鳴的態度有點讓他不知道要說什麼。」卡卡西可不希望鳴人出事情。

「難道說水木知道那件事情了嗎？」凜聽見這件事後很慎重的說。

「不知道，依照水木的階級是沒法子知道，連上忍都沒有幾個知道，他才中忍為什麼會知道？」帶土對於這件事很有疑問。

「嗯...」卡卡西難得開始思考起來。

「的確。」凜知道鳴人是九尾的宿主這件事只有幾位上忍知道，幾乎是跟他們同期的上忍才知道，其他人都被隱瞞，甚至連四代火影到底是失蹤還是活著也不清楚。

當年因為遙月的關係，四代火影水門和妻子玖辛奈並沒有死，但是因為九尾抽出的時間太過久，讓玖辛奈受到嚴重的傷害，為了養傷所以遙月對外宣稱他們兩人失蹤，讓他們在木葉的郊區養傷。

這件事情只有少數幾人知道這件事，高層那裡能夠隱瞞就盡量隱瞞，也對所有的村人隱瞞這件事，村人們只知道九尾襲擊村子，但是之後九尾的下落就不清楚，連帶四代火影夫妻失蹤，村人們僅僅只知道這樣。

至於九尾的下落遙月也沒有說清楚，卡卡西等人知道是因為他是鳴人的監護人，為了避免讓鳴人受到傷害，這件事嚴格保密，高層的人會知道也僅限於幾人，只是那幾人對於鳴人不是那樣友善，讓遙月非常的頭痛。

畢竟如果不小心可是會造成傷害，遙月可不想看見這樣的情形，更何況遙月一點也不想讓自己疼愛的孩子受到傷害，猶如自己的孩子一般的鳴人，遙月才不會讓那個孩子受到傷害。

卡卡西他們感覺水木知道這件事，不然怎麼對待鳴人的態度跟別人不一樣，加上卡卡西有種感覺是水木很喜歡伊魯卡，想要追求伊魯卡，鳴人長期待在伊魯卡的身邊，有可能是想要討好鳴人順便討好伊魯卡。

卡卡西就是有種直覺，感覺水木不是只有這樣單純的目的，有一種更深層的目的，那是他們所不知道的目的，伊魯卡曾經有對自己說過，卡卡西對這件事也非常的注意，這可關係自己最愛的兩人。

任務圓滿的結束，伊魯卡並沒有拖累其他人，果然長期給皆人這位暗部元老訓練讓伊魯卡有很大的成長，只是水木在任務當中有點小小的動作，帶土看見後沒有聲張，覺得這件事還是要和其他人商量才可以，畢竟到時候誤會人家可不好。

「伊魯卡小親親！！」卡卡西把心愛的人抱在自己的懷裡。

「做什麼？我正在忙。」伊魯卡看見卡卡西對自己撒嬌有些無奈。

「伊魯卡，水木那個人少接近他，我總覺得他有些不安分。」卡卡西很慎重的對自己的戀人說。

「我會注意，不會讓小鳴受到傷害，會好好的堤防水木。」伊魯卡也感受到水木不再是那樣單純。

為了鳴人這個孩子，伊魯卡也會謹慎許多，就怕自己疼愛的孩子受到傷害，畢竟水木是怎樣的人伊魯卡不會不知道，只是不能沒有防備的心態，萬一要是跟自己想的一樣，是最壞的狀況的話，那到時候鳴人受到傷害伊魯卡可是會自責。

卡卡西答應過水門一定會照顧好雪子和鳴人，就不會讓他們兩人受到傷害，卡卡西很怕水木利用伊魯卡對他的友誼來達成他的野心，九尾的力量大家都想要得到，覬覦的人非常多。

要是水木也是其中一個，那可就要傷腦筋，畢竟身邊的人是最難防範，也容易引起很大的問題，卡卡西可不希望水木的目的是想要得到九尾，讓伊魯卡和鳴人受到傷害。

鳴人的年紀還小，知道的事情也不多，忍術也在大家的教導下有所成長，跟其他的小孩子一樣快快樂樂的長大，偶爾會表現早熟的樣子，腦袋裡總是有許多小聰明，偶爾會和朋友惡作劇，不過最常做的事還是練習忍術。

往往聚集大家一起惡作劇或是翹課等等行為，常常讓伊魯卡很頭痛，卻也讓其他人很欣慰這個孩子可以無憂無慮的長大，雖然有時候會笑著隱藏自己的悲傷，卻還是跟一般的孩子沒有什麼兩樣。

「小鳴，今天不可以給其他老師添麻煩，知道嗎？」伊魯卡聽見最近有些老師都跟自己抱怨鳴人總是會在課堂上調皮搗蛋。

「好... …」聽見伊魯卡嚴厲的教訓自己鳴人只好乖乖的上課。

「你要乖乖的才可以，火影大人還沒有把我換成你的班主任，所以不可以給其他老師帶來麻煩。」伊魯卡知道三代火影有意把自己換成鳴人他們班級的班主任。

「可是... …上課很無聊，卡卡和姊姊、爺爺他們教的進度都比學校的快，爸爸那裡也是。」鳴人不免想要抱怨。

「就算快也要學，有些知識是學校才會教，就忍耐點，我知道小鳴很聰明，但是也不可以給老師們添麻煩。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。

「嗯... …」鳴人聽見這句話乖乖的點頭。

伊魯卡知道雖然其他老師對待鳴人的態度並沒有什麼問題，就跟其他孩子是一樣，只是水木的態度就有點讓自己不知道要怎麼說，如果只是單純的追求自己的話，或許是不需要想太多。

水木對鳴人不是說太好也不是說太壞，伊魯卡有種感覺是想要引導他們家寶貝孩子走上不該走的道路，對此伊魯卡很傷腦筋，他不想自家孩子走上不該走的道路，這樣鳴人一定會受到其他人的利用。

鳴人是一顆璞玉，要怎樣雕琢就要看雕刻的人怎樣弄，萬一雕刻的不好就會變的很糟糕，為了避免這樣的情形他們總是盡心盡力的在照顧這個孩子，學校的老師對於當年的事情幾乎沒有什麼印象，也不會因為當年的事情聯想到他身上。

伊魯卡不知道水木到底有什麼目的，現在他還看不出來水木想要做什麼，在水木的野心還沒有暴露之前，還是小心謹慎的堤防才好，有時候一個人知道的真相並不代表是真的真相，當年水門他們到底發生什麼事情，只有當事人清楚。

雪子早已經坦承和鳴人說過父母親為什麼不在他們身邊的原因，鳴人似懂非懂的樣子讓伊魯卡印象深刻，當然那時候皆人也有把一些細節補上，讓自家孫子更了解父母親不在身邊的原因。

只是怕鳴人到時候會因為某些人的言語而動搖，要是水木利用那些言語動搖自己心愛的孩子，伊魯卡一定會跟那傢伙拼命，卡卡西的話當然也不用說，他們不容許自己疼愛的孩子受到傷害。

加上水木知道的事情不一定是事實，萬一扭曲事實可是會讓人很頭痛，當年的事件一時之間說不清楚，那件事帶給大家很大的傷害，失去很多的忍者，伊魯卡的父母就是其中之一。

「真的跟情報說的一樣嗎？九尾真的在木葉當中？」水木對此不是很相信，這件事木葉沒有幾個人知道。

「據我們所知道的情報是這樣，當年的事情你不是應該很清楚嗎？」隱身在暗巷中的男人這樣說著。


	14. 章十三 關於水木這個人(下)

「我知道了，我會再去打聽看看。」水木雖然感到很不滿還是會繼續調查。

「那就繼續拜託你，可要把九尾帶到我的面前來。」隱身在暗巷中的男人語氣當中充滿笑意。

水木心中已經有底，大概知道九尾是在哪裡，不過對此非常不確定，自己曾經有意無意的跟自家隊友也是自己心儀的人伊魯卡探聽過，有情報網顯示說伊魯卡所帶的孩子跟九尾有關係。

為了自己的野心水木是可以犧牲其他人，當然對方既然答應自己可以保全伊魯卡，他才會這樣放心地去接近他們，也會想法子不讓自己的野心被其他人發現，尤其是不想被自己心愛的人發現。

鳴人發現到最近水木老是在接近自己，對於這個不熟的教師他真的不知道要怎樣應付才好，在某些地方鳴人是很早熟，知道自己有個紅色狐狸，是所有人覬覦的對象，他才不會刻意透露出那隻狐狸的所在。

只是眼前的教師總是在接近自己，讓鳴人感受到某些不好的惡意，繼承母親那裡的感知能力，鳴人可以感受到對方的惡意，水木的惡意讓鳴人很想避開他，那種天生的直覺是不可忽略。

「鳴人，我們回家囉！」伊魯卡來到教室接鳴人一起回家，卻看見水木正想要接近鳴人。

「好，伊魯卡老師，今天晚上吃什麼？」鳴人聽見伊魯卡的叫喊馬上跑到伊魯卡的身邊。

「伊魯卡，今天要不要跟我一起吃晚餐，鳴人也可以一起來。」水木看見伊魯卡馬上說出邀請的話。

「這可不行，今天家裡的人都會回家，我必須要回家煮飯。」伊魯卡微笑的說著，摸摸鳴人的頭表示安撫。

「呦！我來接你們回家。」卡卡西適時的出現在他們的面前，讓鳴人感到很安心。

水木看見這樣的情形知道自己是無法接近鳴人，這下子可就得不到九尾的下落，這樣的感覺真不好受，水木迫切的想要知道九尾的下落，想要早點跟自己所合作的人交差，才會這樣主動的接近鳴人。

卡卡西和伊魯卡不清楚水木的想法，卻清楚應該是有人在背後控制水木，希望他可以把鳴人擄過去，引出九尾現身，他們直覺水木在策畫這件事，會保護好鳴人，自然也很慎重的和三代火影報告這件事。

鳴人雖然沒有多說什麼，可是對於水木這個人卻是那樣的排斥，那種感覺非常的明顯，卡卡西和伊魯卡都可以看的出來鳴人很排斥水木，似乎是感覺到水木的惡意一般。

「伊魯卡哥哥，為什麼水木老師一直找我？」鳴人對此感到非常不解。

「我不清楚，不過小心點。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好。」鳴人聽見這句話點頭。

「要是水木老師對你做出不好的動作，你都要跟我們說，這很重要。」卡卡西嚴謹的交代鳴人。

「我會的。」鳴人聽見這句話銘記在心裡。

水木果然跟卡卡西想的一樣，是真的想要誘拐鳴人，水木處心積慮的跟鳴人接觸，就是想要把鳴人帶到某位大人物的身邊，水木很清楚鳴人所擁有的力量，那個力量是絕對可以統治整個忍界。

鳴人在這麼不經意的情況下被擄走，伊魯卡知道後馬上通知卡卡西，卡卡西率領自己所統領的暗部一起去搜尋，卡卡西慶幸雪子並不知道這件事，要不然的話一定會找人算帳。

「卡卡西，水木趁我不注意的時候把小鳴給拐走。」伊魯卡焦急萬分的說著。

「怎麼會？」卡卡西聽見後也很驚訝。

他們已經這樣防範卻還是被水木給拐走，看樣子操縱水木的人不是曉組織的人就是木葉的敵人，這件事不得不往上報，三代火影知道這件事後非常震怒，沒想到水木竟然會做出這樣的事情來。

水木趁鳴人不注意的時候把鳴人迷昏，然後抱起他離開木葉，準備去郊外跟約好的人見面，那個人想要得到鳴人的力量，而自己也可以從中撈到一點好處，想到此水木就感到很開心。

水木的野心很大，不想要僅僅只待在這個他認為已經腐敗的木葉當中，想要擁有更高的權力，而鳴人是最好的獻祭品，他花了很多時間調查九尾的下落，現在知道九尾在鳴人的身邊，這個孩子就是禁品之力，是九尾的宿主。

「可惡，水木背後的主謀者到底是誰？」卡卡西對此感到很頭痛。

「不會是團藏？」伊魯卡想起了一些過往。

「就算是他也不可原諒，那傢伙為了權力敢這樣做，我絕對不會原諒他。」卡卡西非常的痛恨高層的作法。

「我們必須要在小雪任務回來前解決，不然那孩子會找人開刀。」伊魯卡很清楚雪子的個性。

「的確，真是傷腦筋，看樣子非得找出幕後的主使者才可以。」卡卡西對於鳴人被拐走這件事感到很氣憤。

「我真的不懂水木的想法到底是什麼？明明那孩子沒有做錯事情，卻要這樣被對待。」伊魯卡真的很心疼鳴人。

卡卡西知道伊魯卡很心疼鳴人，連他自己也很心疼鳴人，畢竟鳴人是自己老師所託付給自己照顧的孩子，卡卡西可不願意鳴人受到傷害，水木這次擄走鳴人就已經犯了他們的大忌。

水木來到主使者的面前，宇智波伊作看見鳴人很高興，只要問這個孩子就知道九尾妖狐的下落，當年的事件宇智波伊作很清楚，畢竟是自己做出來的好事，不過九尾的下落卻沒有多少人知道，為了那個人的野心，宇智波伊作必須這樣做。

鳴人警戒的看著眼前的人，他懊悔自己為什麼這麼不小心，要是被家裡的人知道自己這樣不小心被拐來，可是會被罵的很慘，眼前戴面具的傢伙給予自己的惡意是那樣的恐怖，讓鳴人不禁打了寒顫。

「我已經照您的吩咐把這個孩子帶到您的面前。」水木看著眼前帶面具的傢伙。

「嗯！」宇智波伊作並沒有說什麼話，開始觀察鳴人。

「那麼，我們約定好的事情請不要忘記。」水木可是很精打細算。

「當然。」宇智波伊作才不會去遵守什麼約定。

『可惡……』鳴人不敢發出任何聲音。

「小子，我問你，九尾現在是在哪裡？」宇智波伊作的語氣是那樣不容忽視。

「我不知道。」鳴人死也不說出九尾的下落。

「小子，你不要敬酒不吃吃罰酒。」宇智波伊作聽見這句話感到很火大。

卡卡西和伊魯卡趕到現場的時候看見宇智波伊作掐著鳴人的脖子，似乎是想要問出九尾的下落，宇智波伊作有收集尾獸的意圖，所以會利用很多方式在收集尾獸，沒想到在收集九尾的時候卻遇到礙事的傢伙，反而沒有成功。

水木看見有人過來的樣子馬上阻止，沒想到是自己最喜歡的人，伊魯卡看見水木這樣做感到很心寒，卡卡西看見水木的樣子恨不得把水木給分屍，鳴人現在性命岌岌可危，他們不可以輕易的做出任何動作。

宇智波伊作是不會輕易放過鳴人，意圖想要從鳴人的身上知道九尾的下落，伊魯卡和水木已經打了起來，卡卡西則是想法子去救鳴人，當然卡卡西知道自己真的沒把握可以打倒宇智波伊作。

遙月聽見鳴人被抓的消息後也馬上趕到現場，看見是自己最痛恨的人馬上出手，鳴人就這樣被宇智波伊作甩到一邊去，卡卡西及時把鳴人救下，看見遙月已經和宇智波伊作打了起來。

伊魯卡對水木並沒有手下留情，反而拿出自己的實力去狠狠的教訓水木，水木不該動到自己最疼愛的孩子，下場自然不會好到哪裡去，水木的野心害了自己，這點無庸置疑。

「宇智波斑，你這傢伙！！」遙月火大的攻擊對方。

「竟然殺出程咬金，只能下次再問。」宇智波伊作找到時機就脫逃。

「可惡，又讓那個傢伙給逃走。」遙月看見這樣的情形火大的說。

鳴人在卡卡西的懷裡昏了過去，水木也因為勾結宇智波伊作而做出處分，遙月是絕對不會放過跟宇智波伊作有勾結的人，何況又傷害到鳴人，伊魯卡看見好友這樣做很無奈，沒想到好友竟然會勾結敵人。

當然水木的野心是那樣讓人明瞭，司馬昭之心路人皆知，大家看在眼裡只是不說破罷了，最主要的原因是因為水木並未危害的木葉，沒想到水木竟然會把腦筋動到鳴人的身上。

這才是令卡卡西和伊魯卡非常生氣的原因，只要有人把主意打在鳴人身上，他們一定會對那個人抱持著厭惡的心態，而水木犯了他們的大忌，自然就不會有好下場，好好先生伊魯卡生氣起來也很是很恐怖的。

「卡卡西哥哥？」鳴人悠悠轉醒，看見卡卡西在身邊。

「醒了，我們回家。」卡卡西把孩子抱在自己的懷裡。

「好。」鳴人靠在卡卡西的懷裡什麼話都沒說。

這件事情落幕後，鳴人跟以往一樣上下課，只是可以看的出來鳴人對所有人都抱持一份防衛的心，除了自己的好友以及認識很久的人以外，鳴人對其他人都是這樣的態度，伊魯卡知道這是水木事件的後遺症。

卡卡西和伊魯卡知道這件事卻沒有多說什麼，讓鳴人抱持一份警戒的心並不是不好，至少這樣鳴人才知道要怎樣去防範敵人，當然鳴人的改變他身邊的所有人都很清楚，自然也會替他心疼。

「雖然讓小鳴對人有所防備沒什麼不好，只是覺得……」伊魯卡有種不知道要怎麼說的感覺。

「這件事給他的後遺症很大。」卡卡西知道伊魯卡想要說什麼。

只能說這件事情過後有利有弊，卡卡西和伊魯卡只有祈禱以後不會出現這樣的事情，不然他們真的不知道要說什麼，畢竟鳴人是他們疼愛的孩子，他們可不想要自己疼愛的孩子受到傷害。


	15. 章十四 一尾守鶴的宿主(上)

風之國砂忍者村和火之國木葉忍者村並沒有什麼來往，只是鑒於一尾守鶴在風之國的關係，遙月決定去幫忙處理一些事情，身為尾獸的她對於其他查克拉型態的尾獸非常關注。

這樣大量的查克拉可是不好控制，儘管有固定的形體卻還是需要宿主的存在，只要宿主有能力控制尾獸，就不需要擔心尾獸會被其他有意圖的人拿去利用，這是遙月的想法。

畢竟尾獸不像是他們這種有強大的查克拉、有固定的形體，根本不需要宿主的存在，唯一的壞處就是死亡之後不會復活，即使是重生也代表是重新開始，所有的記憶和形體都重新改變，不再是之前的樣子。

而強大的九隻尾獸就算死亡也不需要太過擔心，宿主死亡尾獸還會利用某些形式復活，只是那時候又要另外找尋宿主就是，沉寂一段時間又會恢復，可以說是強大的武器。

那九隻強大的尾獸到底可不可以幻化成人形，遙月對這件事也很疑惑，照理來說是可以，不過似乎還是要有宿主的存在才可以，畢竟尾獸還是有分很多種類，到底有多少種類遙月活了那麼久到現在也還搞不清楚。

不過分散在世界各地最強的九隻尾獸是要注意倒是沒錯，他們擁有強大的力量，要是被人利用後果可是不能想像，生靈塗炭的樣子誰都不想再次見到，遙月也不想要見到那樣的場面。

因為有個人為了自己的野心想要收集這些尾獸，遙月的目的就是要確認這些尾獸的安危，同時要確認他們這些宿主的存在是否可以承受尾獸的力量，漩渦一族就適合承受尾獸的力量。

聽說這次守鶴挑選出來的宿主是利用母體的關係垂直寄生，對此遙月頗為苦惱，因為這樣對母體有很大的傷害，如果不注意可是會讓母親死亡，為了避免這樣的事情遙月決定要親自出馬。

「果然是在做那個實驗，這樣那孩子可以撐的下去嗎？她已經生下兩個孩子，卻還要承受這樣的痛苦。」遙月確定砂忍者村的情形後自言自語的說，她有點擔心加琉羅的身體狀況。

「還是去幫忙好了，畢竟這也是姊姊的願望。」遙月決定還是出村去砂忍者村處理這件事。

三代火影知道妻子要出門只是微笑，對於妻子要去處理的事情三代火影都不會過問，這是猿飛對妻子的尊重，遙月也很感謝自家老公這樣體貼自己，嫁給三代火影讓遙月感到很幸福。

遙月當然也會快去快回，家裡還有許多事情要處理，木葉雖然和平卻也有很多事情要煩惱，畢竟政治上的事情可讓三代火影煩心許久，為了心愛的丈夫，遙月可是會幫忙分擔一下。

來到風之國後，千代看見是遙月來就知道遙月的意圖，第四代風影羅砂看見遙月的到來知道自家妻子是不會有事情，遙月在忍者界當中頗有盛名，是以醫療著名的忍者，除了少數幾人外根本沒人知道遙月的真實身分。

由於遙月不分國及都會幫人醫治，才會讓羅砂這樣輕易接受，羅砂一點也不想要失去自己心愛的妻子，千代信任遙月可以幫忙自己，不管是加琉羅以及即將出生的孩子會平安無事。

加琉羅痛苦的躺在床上，這已經是她第三次生孩子，丈夫為了要把守鶴當作是砂忍者村最強的武器，所以打算用自己的孩子來成為宿主，為了砂忍者村加琉羅不能說什麼。

可是她一點也不想讓自己的孩子成為宿主，在這樣的情況下遙月來到這裡處理這件事，一方面是不讓加琉羅死亡，另外一方面則是加強守鶴的封印，讓我愛羅順利的出生。

「真是的，竟然是用這樣的方法挑選守鶴的宿主。」遙月看見這樣的情形皺眉。

「很抱歉，砂忍者村需要戰力，這是不得已的。」千代無奈的說出這句話。

「小丫頭，妳可要忍耐點，會有些痛苦喔！」遙月開始動用自己的力量讓加琉羅可以順利生下我愛羅。

加琉羅在生我愛羅的時候有點難產的跡象，看見這樣的情形千代和羅砂都很擔心，還好遙月過來幫忙他們，讓加琉羅可以順利產下我愛羅，甚至成功的讓我愛羅成為一尾守鶴的宿主。

看見自己心愛的人沒有離開，羅砂真的鬆了一口氣，千代婆婆也很感謝遙月及時出現，穩固了守鶴的封印，甚至也挽回了第四代風影夫人的性命，對此遙月什麼話都沒說，她只是想要保護尾獸不讓人奪取。

這樣危險的做法遙月是不太認同，畢竟怎麼說這樣的做法都很容易出人命，要是自己沒有過來處理或是不小心的話，母子都會喪命的機率可是很大，為了避免這樣的狀況遙月可是很小心的再處理這件事，幸虧加琉羅和我愛羅都很平安。

多年後遙月心血來潮把我愛羅帶到木葉來，主要原因是羅砂不太信任自己的孩子，差點讓守鶴暴走，收到這樣的消息讓遙月不太高興，趁這個機會把我愛羅帶到木葉來，打算讓他和鳴人認識。

加琉羅和其他兩個孩子也一起來到木葉度假，因為丈夫做的事情讓加琉羅很不高興，打算和丈夫賭氣，也慶幸自己的弟弟夜叉丸沒有事情，不然自己一定會恨自己的丈夫。

手鞠和勘九郎並不懂母親和父親之間到底有什麼糾葛，反而很高興可以來到其他地方玩耍，畢竟他們兩個還是個孩子，要成為忍者卻依然還有小孩子心性，自然會很高興可以和母親一起出來度假。

羅砂也無力阻止這件事發生，只好讓夜叉丸跟著一起過去，就當作自家妻子和孩子們去木葉度假，夜叉丸跟著去養傷，畢竟守鶴爆走差點讓夜叉丸喪命，加琉羅對此很不滿。

「奶奶、姨婆，妳要帶我去哪裡？」鳴人扯著遙月的袖子問。

「去見幾位客人，那裡有跟你年紀差不多的孩子，你們可以一起玩耍。」遙月摸摸鳴人的頭。

「姊姊不跟我們一起去嗎？」鳴人對於雪子沒有一起跟來感到疑惑。

「你忘啦！小雪今天有任務，要晚一點才可以跟我們會合。」遙月笑笑的說著，並且拍拍鳴人的頭。

鳴人聽見這句話才想起來雪子今天有任務要處理，說好晚一點會跟他們一起會合吃中餐，要自己先跟遙月一起過來跟客人見面，今天是假日學校不用上課，鳴人放假待在家裡不知道要做什麼，家裡的大人都有事情要做。

伊魯卡去三代火影身邊幫忙，卡卡西、凜、帶土有任務要去處理，鳴人自然就跟在遙月的身邊，不然這時候鳴人會去朋友家玩耍，直到大人們回家才把自己帶回家，年紀小的鳴人總要有人照顧。

想到等下可以見到跟自己差不多大的孩子見面鳴人就很高興，看見鳴人開心的樣子遙月微笑，她相信我愛羅和鳴人一定可以玩在一起，不過等下要是佐助也一起出現的話就不知道會怎麼樣。

遙月記得自己有聽到卡卡西和伊魯卡在說佐助好像很喜歡鳴人，動不動就會想要引起鳴人的注意，似乎很喜歡看鳴人生氣的樣子，不過這讓鳴人一點也不喜歡佐助，兩個小孩子總是會鬧彆扭，見面不外乎就是吵架。

不過不得不說他們兩人雖然會吵架，但是感情還不錯，讓人覺得非常不可思議，遙月可是很高興鳴人有一個這樣好的人陪在身邊，佐助果然是個不錯的孩子，讓他待在鳴人的身邊並不會不好。

「加琉羅，待在木葉還適應嗎？」遙月看見加琉羅出來逛街的樣子問。

「還能適應，木葉真是不錯的地方。」加琉羅笑笑的說著。

「對了，我愛羅呢？這個孩子的年紀跟我愛羅差不多，我想說看看他們會不會成為朋友。」遙月牽著鳴人的手說。

「我愛羅，跟遙月奶奶打招呼，你想不想跟那個孩子成為朋友？」加琉羅好聲好氣的問著自己的小兒子。

「奶奶好，我想和那孩子成為朋友。」我愛羅怯生生的樣子真的很可愛。

「好可愛的小孩喔！」手鞠看見鳴人的樣子馬上前去揉捏鳴人的臉蛋。

「好痛……」鳴人一副快哭的樣子讓人好不心疼。

「手鞠，怎麼可以這樣沒禮貌？」加琉羅看見這樣的情形斥責女兒。

「沒關係，我家小鳴可愛的樣子讓人愛不釋手是很正常。」遙月蹲下來幫鳴人減緩疼痛。

「唔……」鳴人含著眼淚控訴手鞠的暴行。

我愛羅看見鳴人可愛的樣子想要和他成為朋友，鳴人也對我愛羅感到有興趣，由於兩人的個性都怕生，想要攀談不是一件容易的事情，看見這樣的情形遙月決定帶他們去餐廳吃飯，讓他們去培養感情。

我愛羅和鳴人年紀差不多，很快就玩在一起，當雪子和兩位隊友踏入餐廳的時候看見的景象就是兩個小孩子玩在一起的景象，跟著兄長一起踏入餐廳的佐助看見這樣的情景很不是滋味。

遙月注意到佐助的表情，知道佐助是喜歡鳴人，鳴人看見自己最喜歡的姐姐後，馬上跑到雪子的身邊去，看見這樣的情形其他人會心一笑，鳴人可愛的樣子果然很吸引大家的眼光。

「姊姊！」鳴人看見是自己最喜歡的人馬上撲過去。

「今天有沒有乖乖的？」雪子照慣例會問這句話。

「有！我今天還認識了手鞠姊姊、勘九郎哥哥和我愛羅。」鳴人開心的對雪子說。

「這樣啊！小鳴交到好朋友了呢！」雪子看見弟弟有朋友感到很開心。

「快點過來吃飯，你們也都餓了吧！」遙月看見這樣的情形馬上招呼他們。

佐助當然用自己的方式引起鳴人的注意，兩個人又在那裡開始吵了起來，雪子和鼬看見這樣的情形苦笑，適時的阻止他們兩人吵架，一人一口把東西塞到他們兩人的嘴裡，遙月看見這樣的情形只是苦笑。

加琉羅看見這樣的情況笑笑的，沒想到這些孩子是這樣的活潑，我愛羅看見這樣的情形很想要跟他們一起玩，手鞠和勘九郎則是和其他人一起聊天，止水對小孩子可說是非常有一套。

「不好意思，讓風影夫人見笑了。」雪子很有禮貌的說著。

「不會，小孩子活潑是好事，要是我們家的我愛羅有鳴人這麼活潑就好了。」加琉羅摸摸小兒子的頭。

「姊姊，我們等下帶小愛他們去河邊玩，好不好？」鳴人央求著雪子。


	16. 章十五 一尾守鶴的宿主(下)

「這……要問奶奶才可以。」雪子對此有些為難。

「妳就帶他們過去，晚餐前回家就好。」遙月一點也不介意讓小孩子出去玩。

「是啊！讓我愛羅出去走走也好。」加琉羅是那樣的疼愛我愛羅。

「姊姊，這樣不妥吧？」夜叉丸聽見加琉羅的話感到不可思議。

「哪裡會不妥，小孩子就該好好的玩耍。」加琉羅理直氣壯的說著。

「要是被風影大人知道……」夜叉丸不敢想像被自家姊夫知道會怎樣。

「他知道又怎樣！我們是來渡假，是來玩的，不是來偵察敵情的。」加琉羅不太高興的看著自己的弟弟。

夜叉丸知道他們來到木葉是來渡假和養傷，只是這樣放任小孩子自己出去玩會不會太過危險，畢竟不是他們所在的村子，可是看見加琉羅這樣堅持，夜叉丸也不好說什麼，畢竟是自己的姐姐。

吃過飯後雪子帶他們去河邊玩耍，佐助故意加入鳴人和我愛羅之間，不對盤的樣子可以感受的出來，看見自己的好友被別人給搶走，我愛羅說什麼都會把朋友給搶回來，他們之間形成對立的情況讓人看了只能苦笑。

手鞠和勘九郎第一次看見我愛羅有這麼激動的舉動，一改以往害羞的舉動，反而是鼓起勇氣和佐助對立起來，手鞠看見後在一旁為弟弟加油，勘九郎看見這樣的情形只是苦笑沒多說什麼。

「我就知道會這樣。」雪子看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「有什麼不好的，小孩子就該發洩精力。」止水看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「最好是啦！」聽見這句話雪子很想打自己的隊友。

「佐助太嫩了。」鼬看見佐助的表現只有這個答案。

「嘛！這就表示鳴人很受歡迎。」止水依舊是笑笑的看著小孩子吵架的樣子。

鳴人看見佐助和我愛羅吵架的樣子有些不知所措，他不喜歡看見他們兩人吵架，明明自己交到一位好朋友，卻因為佐助的出現而讓自己無法跟我愛羅玩耍，想到這裡鳴人就忍不住傷心起來。

越想越悲傷的鳴人忍不住嚎啕大哭起來，聽見鳴人大哭的聲音佐助和我愛羅不吵架，反而措手不及不知道要怎樣安慰鳴人，手忙腳亂的想要安慰鳴人，這個樣子讓大家看了都想笑。

「佐助最討厭了啦！人家好不容易有一個朋友的說。」鳴人一邊掉眼淚一邊控訴佐助。

「我……」佐助想要解釋卻不知道要說什麼。

「不要吵架，佐助很喜歡小鳴，所以才希望小鳴你把注意力放在他身上，當然他和我愛羅搶你就不對。」雪子把弟弟抱在身邊安慰著。

「對不起……」佐助默默的道歉，他沒想到鳴人會哭成淚人兒，看見鳴人哭的很傷心自己也感到很不好意思。

「沒關係，我們一起玩吧！」鳴人聽見佐助的道歉後離開雪子的懷抱，牽起佐助和我愛羅的手，打算和他們兩人一起玩。

「說好了，不可以吵架。」雪子蹲下來跟他們平視，要他們三個絕對不可以吵架，不然自己就會打他們屁股。

三個孩子點點頭表示知道，佐助決定勉為其難的和我愛羅一起玩耍，只要鳴人開心自己就很開心，鼬看見這樣的情形只是搖頭，看樣子自己的弟弟對自己喜歡的人總是那樣彆扭，不知道要怎樣表達，才會造成人家的誤會。

止水看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒說什麼，佐助果然很喜歡鳴人，不容許任何人跟自己搶鳴人，不懂佐助心思的鳴人自然以為佐助是要阻止自己和我愛羅一起玩耍，才會有那樣的情形出現。

堪九郎和手鞠對於自己的弟弟交到好朋友感到很高興，他們不太認同父親對我愛羅的作法，上次讓守鶴爆走這件事讓加琉羅很生氣外，也差點波及到我愛羅和夜叉丸的性命。

我愛羅是守鶴的宿主，守鶴爆走可是會危及我愛羅的性命，他們的父親忘了這點，利用言語刺激我愛羅，讓守鶴爆走，當然那時候已經疏散村民，沒有任村民們受到傷害，卻害我愛羅感到很自卑。

「看樣子我愛羅很開心呢！」加琉羅看見孩子們跟大家玩耍的樣子說。

「鳴人那孩子就是有這樣的吸引力，總是可以帶給大家歡笑。」遙月看見這樣的情形感到很欣慰。

看見我愛羅跟大家玩的很開心的樣子加琉羅真的很欣慰，丈夫的作法自己的確是不認同，危及孩子性命的事情加琉羅真的做不出來，沒想到丈夫竟然會這樣做，還好在醫療忍者的幫助下孩子從鬼門關之前搶救回來。

但是從那時候起我愛羅的性格就改變許多，開始默默不語，沉默的樣子讓其他孩子感到很害怕，也不知道要如何跟人家相處，加琉羅非常擔心孩子的狀況，還好遙月提出說要來木葉度假的事情，讓孩子跟同齡的孩子接觸，反而改變許多。

我愛羅跟其他孩子相處的很好讓加琉羅放心許多，手鞠和堪九郎看見這樣的情形微笑，守鶴事件過後他們也很擔心我愛羅，只是他們真的不知道要如何去安慰我愛羅，好在有來木葉度假，讓我愛羅恢復到以前那樣。

「鳴人，該回家了，今天伊魯卡哥哥會弄大餐喔！」雪子看見鳴人玩的不亦樂乎的樣子說著。

「小愛，姊姊說要回家了，你們要停留幾天？」鳴人有些依依不捨，不想和新認識的朋友分開。

「不知道，媽媽沒說。」我愛羅也不知道會停留幾天。

「我們會停留到夜叉丸的傷好了之後才會回去，所以不會那麼快離開。」手鞠想起來這件事後對他們說。

「那明天我們一起玩耍。」鳴人開心的握住我愛羅的手。

「嗯！」我愛羅很高興明天可以繼續和鳴人一起玩耍。

「就這麼說定了。」鳴人開心的和姊姊一起回家。

我愛羅點頭目送他們離開，而他們三個也被送回去旅館，手鞠看見我愛羅開心的樣子就知道我愛羅真的很喜歡跟鳴人一起玩耍，看樣子這幾天我愛羅不會很寂寞，當然自己也可以請教一些人教導自己忍術。

佐助看見我愛羅和鳴人那樣好多少有些吃醋，鼬看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒說什麼，看樣子這幾天佐助都會和鳴人以及我愛羅一起玩耍，就是要讓我愛羅知道鳴人是自己喜歡的人。

加琉羅聽著小兒子告訴自己今天遇到的趣事，手鞠和堪九郎還在旁邊幫忙補充，臉上掛著微笑聽著他們告訴自己遇到的事情，夜叉丸看見加琉羅這樣開心，覺得這次來到木葉真的很值得。

當天晚上鳴人跟伊魯卡和卡卡西說起這件事，聽見鳴人交到好朋友卡卡西和伊魯卡也很開心，他們家的小狐狸果然有好人緣，總是可以交到一些好朋友，陽光的個性可以感染所有人。

「伊魯卡哥哥，我今天交到一個好朋友喔！」鳴人開心的對伊魯卡說。

「那很棒啊！小鳴果然很有魅力。」伊魯卡笑笑的說著。

「原來我們家的鳴人這麼有魅力，連別村的小孩都被迷倒了。」卡卡西出任務回來後把鳴人抱起來。

「嘿嘿！！」鳴人聽見這個稱讚感到很開心。

「今天這麼早就回來了？」伊魯卡看見卡卡西回來感到很驚訝。

「任務沒有很難，所以就很快解決。」卡卡西對於這次的任務不以為意。

「那準備一下，可以吃晚餐了。」伊魯卡笑笑的告訴卡卡西。

卡卡西帶著鳴人去洗手準備吃飯，順便也到房間叫雪子出來吃飯，一家四口和樂融融的吃飯，卡卡西很喜歡這樣的感覺，所以才會刻意提早回到家裡來，這樣的感覺讓自己很難忘懷。

鳴人很高興有朋友，很期待明天可以去和那個孩子一起玩耍，雪子看見這樣的情形微笑，他們的小隊被賦予的任務就是保護風影夫人他們一家子，自然可以帶鳴人過去找我愛羅。

卡卡西和伊魯卡當然很放心鳴人和我愛羅一起玩耍，他們大概體會到遙月的用意，他們有聽說過我愛羅在砂忍者村發生的事情，才會希望我愛羅多多和鳴人接觸，改善我愛羅的個性。

「姊姊，明天還可以見到小愛嗎？」鳴人扯著雪子的衣袖問。

「可以，別擔心。」雪子摸摸鳴人的頭。

鳴人聽見雪子說的話很開心，開心的帶著笑容去睡覺，雪子看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子自己的弟弟真的很喜歡和我愛羅在一起，兩個人總是可以開心的玩耍，當然佐助有時候也會跟著他們一起玩耍。

雪子知道佐助喜歡鳴人的心思，對於佐助喜歡鳴人這件事她沒有什麼意見，只要他們兩人開心就好，可以看見鳴人和佐助拌嘴的樣子雪子就覺得他們兩人真的很可愛，不過對於佐助要追求鳴人這件事感到無奈。

鳴人的個性不容易知道『喜歡』和『愛』的分別，佐助要追求鳴人可是需要花很長一段的時間，這樣未來的變化大家都說不清楚，加上鳴人又是個很遲鈍的小孩，能夠分別出自己的感情就很厲害。

「看樣子小鳴交到好朋友，遙月大人這樣做的用意不錯。」伊魯卡對此很欣慰。

「的確很不錯，很久沒有看見鳴人開心的樣子。」卡卡西對於鳴人還是那樣縱容和疼愛。

畢竟是自己親自帶大的孩子，卡卡西對鳴人總是有諸多的縱容和疼愛，伊魯卡自然也不在話下，他們可是非常疼愛鳴人和雪子，不容許有人傷害他們，看見他們健康成長的樣子自然就安心許多。

鳴人開朗的個性總是吸引許多小朋友和他一起玩耍，當然那些名門家族的後代也很樂意和鳴人一起玩耍，更何況還是風之國的我愛羅，一定是很樂意和鳴人親近，兩人也玩的很愉快。

在我愛羅待在木葉的這段時間中，鳴人總是不厭其煩的去找我愛羅一起玩耍，直到他們離開前我愛羅都和鳴人在一起，個性也改變許多，讓我愛羅的家人放心許多，多年後他們記起這次的相遇更是回味不已。


	17. 章十六 伊魯卡住進卡卡西家

話說當年經歷九尾事件過後沒多久，卡卡西一個人要照顧兩個孩子讓他頗為傷腦筋，雖然還有兩位隊友可以一起幫忙照顧，但是總是不好麻煩帶土和凜，卡卡西只好厚著臉皮拜託三代找個人幫忙自己一起照顧兩個孩子。

遙月聽見卡卡西的要求後，和丈夫商量看誰可以幫忙卡卡西照顧兩個孩子，三代想起來自己前幾天去慰靈碑那裡的時候看見一個孩子，那是海野家唯一留下來的孩子，海野伊魯卡。

「伊魯卡那孩子剛好是一個人，讓他去幫忙卡卡西？」三代突然說出這句話。

「伊魯卡嗎？或許不錯。」遙月聽見丈夫這樣說覺得是可行的。

三代夫妻商量好事情後決定去和伊魯卡說一下，告訴伊魯卡要住進卡卡西家，遙月曾經不知道聽誰說過，卡卡西似乎很喜歡伊魯卡的樣子，不知道什麼原因讓卡卡西對伊魯卡一見鍾情。

伊魯卡在遙月的勸說下住進卡卡西家，卡卡西回家後看見伊魯卡差點沒有餓虎撲羊，伊魯卡是自己心儀很久的人，早在九尾事件的時候看見伊魯卡想要拼命去前線的樣子，就讓自己很心動。

不過在九尾事件前，卡卡西不知道什麼時候經過某戶人家的時候，就對伊魯卡很心動，對他一見鍾情的樣子還被帶土和凜笑，他們沒想到卡卡西竟然會這樣，有這麼可愛的一面。

「伊魯卡，你怎麼會在我家？」卡卡西出任務回來，順便把兩個孩子也帶回家。

「遙月大人要我過來跟卡卡西大哥你一起住，一起照顧那兩個孩子。」伊魯卡靦腆的說著。

「不用叫我卡卡西大哥，叫我的名字就可以，那就麻煩你照顧小雪和鳴人了。」卡卡西很高興有人可以幫忙自己照顧孩子。

雖然現在伊魯卡還在上課，但是有個幫手也不錯，早上鳴人還可以暫時託付給村裡的其他太太們照顧，雪子可以和伊魯卡一起去學校上課，而且伊魯卡就要畢業，也不需要擔心太多。

下忍的任務並不會太過麻煩，會有時間幫忙自己照顧孩子，卡卡西知道雪子找到隊友後可能沒有幾個月就會去考中忍，或許會破自己的紀錄，不過一切還是要看其他人的安排。

「伊魯卡，你會弄晚餐嗎？我實在是不太會做飯。」卡卡西看了一下時間後苦笑的對伊魯卡說。

「我會做飯，這個倒是沒問題。」伊魯卡大概知道是怎麼回事了。

「太好了，可以脫離老是吃魚的日子。」雪子很高興有人可以幫他們煮飯。

「卡卡西，你這樣會讓小孩子發育不良！！」伊魯卡聽見雪子的話馬上教訓起卡卡西。

伊魯卡趁著超市還有開的時候帶著他們一起去購物，然後煮一頓豐盛的晚餐給他們吃，甚至幫忙把家裡給整理一下，看見伊魯卡勤奮的樣子卡卡西差點沒有撲過去把人壓倒在地。

等處理好所有事情後發現到伊魯卡不知道要睡在哪裡，卡卡西看見這樣的情形馬上告訴伊魯卡，說他可以跟自己睡，反正鳴人和雪子也會跟他們一起睡，房間可以塞的下那麼多人。

「卡卡西，我要睡哪裡？」伊魯卡突然問出這句話。

「跟我一起睡就好了，因為他們還小，所以都跟我一起睡，房間可以睡的下那麼多人。」卡卡西對伊魯卡這樣說。

「好吧！」伊魯卡也覺得沒什麼不妥，當天晚上就和卡卡西一起睡。

『太好了，伊魯卡答應了。』卡卡西的內心很高興。

鳴人睡在搖籃裡，雪子則是睡在卡卡西的側邊，另外一邊當然是伊魯卡，卡卡西伸手就可以把對方攬在自己的懷裡，卡卡西故意趁伊魯卡睡的很熟的時候把人攬在自己的懷裡。

半夜伊魯卡醒過來發現到自己在卡卡西的懷裡有些害羞，不懂為什麼自己會睡在卡卡西的懷裡，完全不會去懷疑這是卡卡西故意這樣做，甩甩頭後又繼續睡去，儘管自己想要拉開距離，可是卡卡西不放手伊魯卡也沒有辦法。

習慣淺眠的卡卡西知道伊魯卡的動作，但是自己卻故意不醒來，以免到時候嚇到伊魯卡，而伊魯卡也不討厭自己這樣的動作，卡卡西就這樣理所當然的把人抱在自己的懷裡睡覺。

之後卡卡西可說是用盡方法，死纏爛打要求伊魯卡跟自己交往，伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說要跟自己交往這件事感到很訝異，沒想到卡卡西竟然會喜歡自己，伊魯卡想想後也答應卡卡西的要求。

「伊魯卡，我喜歡你，我們交往吧！」卡卡西微笑的跟伊魯卡說。

「好。」伊魯卡想了想之後馬上就答應下來。

「太好了，伊魯卡小親親，你最好了。」卡卡西把伊魯卡抱起來轉圈圈。

「卡卡西，不要鬧了啦！」伊魯卡因為卡卡西這個動作感到頭昏腦脹的。

當卡卡西把自己介紹給其他朋友的時候，伊魯卡真的很害羞，沒想到自己竟然會成為卡卡西的戀人，其他人看見卡卡西把伊魯卡呵護的很好的樣子就知道伊魯卡是卡卡西這輩子的戀人。

他們兩人從十四、十三歲交往到二十六、二十五歲，這中間難免會有吵架的情形出現，不過卻不會影響他們之間的感情，十二年的時間是那樣的漫長，他們卻攜手走了過來。

兩個孩子都成為出色的忍者，不再是那個他們需要呵護的孩子，儘管他們扮演著父母親的角色，但是孩子們卻依舊還是要回到他們原本父母親的身邊，直到他們自己擁有孩子後，才不那麼的失落。

「伊魯卡，今天晚餐吃什麼？」卡卡西回到家後就想要找自己心愛的人。

「今天吃秋刀魚以及你喜歡的茄子味噌湯。」伊魯卡在廚房忙碌的樣子讓卡卡西覺得食指大動。

「伊魯卡，我好想你……」卡卡西故意從後面擁抱伊魯卡。

「我正在弄晚餐，不要鬧我啦！」伊魯卡想要掙脫卡卡西的懷抱。

卡卡西故意不讓伊魯卡離開，似乎有打算在廚房做什麼壞事一般，一歲的鳴人開心的往他們所在的方向跑過來，雪子在後面追著鳴人，以免他不小心打翻東西，畢竟廚房是很危險的地方。

「趴趴，抱……抱……」鳴人看見卡卡西後張開雙手想要他抱自己。

「鳴人，不可以跑去廚房啦！」雪子氣喘吁吁的停下來。

「嘖！真是的。」卡卡西被打擾有些不甘心。

「好了啦！去哄鳴人，不然等下鳴人會哭喔！」伊魯卡笑笑的說著。

卡卡西聽見伊魯卡說的話只好乖乖的把鳴人給抱起來，牽起雪子的手去客廳，伊魯卡看見卡卡西離開後繼續動手處理今天的晚餐，待在這個家已經一年的時間，伊魯卡感到很快樂。

雖然有時候要應付卡卡西動手動腳的情形，卻不會影響他們之間的生活方式，有時候卡卡西甚至會故意把孩子們放在另外一間房間，然後對自己獸性大發，讓自己隔天差點爬不起來。

「果然還是伊魯卡小親親煮的飯菜好吃。」卡卡西開心的吃著今天伊魯卡特別為了自己所做的飯菜。

「任務當中有機會住到高級旅館，那些飯菜也很好吃啊！」伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話只是這樣說。

「再怎麼好吃的飯菜都比不過伊魯卡你的手藝。」卡卡西真心這樣覺得。

「謝謝你的稱讚。」伊魯卡聽見這句話微笑的說。

卡卡西真的覺得伊魯卡可以住進家裡是多麼美好的事情，自從他們開始交往之後卡卡西總是會有辦法把伊魯卡拐到床上去，除了滾床單之外順便培養他們之間的感情。

伊魯卡對於卡卡西總是把自己拐到床上去這件事感到很無奈，只要卡卡西發情後自己什麼事情都不能做，只能任由他擺布自己，而且卡卡西那傢伙老是隨時隨地在發情，根本不看任何場合。

不過大家都知道除了伊魯卡以外沒有人可以管的住卡卡西，看見有人可以管管卡卡西，他們可是對於這個戀情樂見其成，甚至會很希望伊魯卡可以管好卡卡西，誰叫卡卡西是那樣令人頭疼。

「伊魯卡，你覺得卡卡西是個怎樣的人？」伊魯卡今天難得和卡卡西昔日的隊友凜一起出來採購。

「嗯……算是個不錯的傢伙，愛撒嬌、愛吃醋，整體來說是個挺可愛的人。」伊魯卡想了想後說。

「是嗎？伊魯卡你對卡卡西的評價跟別人不一樣呢！」凜第一次聽見有人這樣評價卡卡西。

「卡卡西是很溫柔的人，小凜妳是他的隊友，應該感受的到。」伊魯卡真心的認為自己的伴侶是個很溫柔的人。

「也是呢！在某些方面卡卡西的確是很溫柔。」凜知道自己的隊友是怎樣的人。

「是呀！真的很溫柔。」伊魯卡微笑的說。

伊魯卡覺得住進卡卡西家後自己體會到失去以久的家庭溫暖，和卡卡西一起照顧兩個孩子真的很開心，偶爾可以和卡卡西任性撒嬌一下，加上兩人的個性又是互補的，做什麼事情都沒有什麼問題。

雖然有時候卡卡西很黏人，但是卻不會影響他們之間的感情，偶爾卡卡西會不小心上演十八禁的戲碼，伊魯卡對此感到很無奈，卻也不知道要說什麼，畢竟自己也打不過卡卡西這個傢伙。

「伊魯卡小親親！」卡卡西回村的第一件事情就是找伊魯卡。

「任務結束啦！歡迎回來。」伊魯卡微笑的說。

「我回來了。」卡卡西太喜歡伊魯卡這個人了。

其他人看見他們兩個人又旁若無人的在放閃光的樣子無奈，他們的眼裡只有對方，總是會不小心的陷入兩人世界，就好像陷入無人之境一樣，大家看見這樣的情形只能默默的閃開，以免自己被閃瞎眼睛。


	18. 章十七 卡卡西和伊魯卡這對夫妻

「我說……你們又要當我和小凜不存在啦！」帶土看見這樣的情形無奈的說。

「反正他們也不是第一次，我要去找紅，掰啦！」阿斯瑪吐出這句話後就離開。

「我去回報任務，晚點回家。」帶土看見這樣的情形對凜說。

「好，我先回家煮飯。」凜決定不去理卡卡西他們。

帶土已經從宇智波一族的領地中搬出來住，和凜同居在一起，他們兩人已經有打算要結婚的念頭，自然會等到成年後去做這件事，帶土才不會跟卡卡西一樣早就把人家給吃抹乾淨。

卡卡西總是會迫不及待的把伊魯卡給吃抹乾淨，這點真的讓人非常的頭痛，只能說卡卡西是個非常有行動力的人，讓人實在是不知道要說什麼才好，往往真的很讓大家頭痛就是。

「今天晚餐吃什麼？」雪子站在流理台前問著伊魯卡。

「咖哩飯好不好？」伊魯卡一邊切菜一邊問。

「好。」雪子對於菜色不大會有意見。

基本上家裡只要伊魯卡弄什麼他們就吃什麼，不管煮什麼大家都會吃乾淨，伊魯卡很高興他們總是會把自己所做的料理給吃乾淨，讓自己真的很高興，同時也很有成就感。

卡卡西正在逗弄鳴人這位可愛的孩子，兩歲大的鳴人總是會想要去把卡卡西的面罩給扯下來，這點從鳴人嬰兒時期就有的現象，卡卡西不會輕易讓鳴人把自己臉上的面罩給扯下來，卻很愛跟鳴人玩這樣的遊戲。

當然回到家中卡卡西還是會把面罩給拿下來，讓家裡的人看見自己的真面目，只是鳴人喜歡和自己玩扯面罩的遊戲，卡卡西也順便訓練鳴人的反應能力，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是苦笑沒多說什麼。

「吃飯了。」伊魯卡把今天的晚餐給端出來。

「今天吃咖哩飯啊！」卡卡西看見桌上的料理有些嚇到。

「嗯！因為沒什麼時間，所以就簡易做了咖哩飯。」伊魯卡笑笑的說。

「那為什麼有天婦羅這道菜？」卡卡西真的不愛吃天婦羅。

「我看小雪很喜歡吃，你不愛吃的話，我下次就不弄。」伊魯卡看見卡卡西的表情後說。

「沒關係，我的份給小雪。」為了不讓伊魯卡傷心，卡卡西決定忍受。

卡卡西把鳴人抱在自己的懷裡，一邊餵他吃飯一邊自己吃飯，餵食鳴人並不會礙到他吃飯的速度，不過鑒於伊魯卡規定他說不可以吃太快，卡卡西還是會咀嚼很多次才吞下肚子裡。

兩歲的鳴人從不會安安靜靜的吃飯，每次都會動來動去讓人家很難餵他吃東西，但是卡卡西就是有辦法可以解決這件事，甚至還不會影響自己吃飯的速度，這點大家看了都很訝異。

「鳴人今天真乖，把東西都吃完。」伊魯卡看著正在揮舞湯匙的鳴人說。

「這小鬼就是不乖乖吃飯。」卡卡西多少有些無奈。

「趴趴，吃、吃、吃……」鳴人很開心的笑著。

「有吃乾淨就好，看樣子還是要把鳴人帶去公園和小孩子多多接觸。」伊魯卡想到最近有些太太們會帶孩子去公園玩耍。

「也是，這孩子已經會說很多單字，不過小孩子有小孩子的語言，還是帶他多多和人接觸。」卡卡西怎麼會不知道伊魯卡的意思。

鳴人的學習速度已經算快速，要是可以和其他同齡的孩子接觸的話，相信學習的速度會更快，伊魯卡從醫療忍者那裡拿回來的媽媽手冊上有這樣交代，畢竟自己和卡卡西怎麼說還是照顧孩子的新手。

他們就像個新手父母一樣照顧孩子，對孩子好的東西他們都會買，鳴人可以得到最好的照顧以及最妥當的安排，有朋友就笑他們說，他們兩個真的很像新手父母，總是在緊張小孩子。

「卡卡西，你也帶鳴人出來？」鹿久看見卡卡西和伊魯卡在公園當中。

「啊！對，鹿久前輩也帶孩子出來？」卡卡西看見鹿久牽著鹿丸的樣子問。

「是啊！」鹿久笑笑的說著。

「鼬，你和弟弟在這裡玩，有事情可以找卡卡西，我先去處理一些事情。」帶土把鼬和佐助兩兄弟帶到公園玩耍。

「好。」鼬乖巧的點頭。

伊魯卡看見這樣的情形就知道帶土有事情要去忙，招招手要鼬帶佐助過來，佐助看見鳴人非常的開心，兩個孩子就在旁邊咿咿呀呀的說話玩耍，鹿久要自己的兒子過去加入他們，但是兒子一臉不甘願的樣子讓鹿久苦笑。

雪子看見鼬來很高興，兩個年紀相仿的孩子開始玩了起來，卡卡西看見這樣的情形笑笑的，看樣子果然還是要把孩子帶出來玩耍才可以，伊魯卡和鹿久就在旁邊聊了起來，就跟一般的家長一樣。

好動的孩子們開始玩了起來，可愛的樣子讓所有家長都會心一笑，卡卡西當然會注意孩子們的動向，不會輕易讓他們離開自己的視線，帶土事情處理好後也過來看看佐助他們兄弟的情形。

「鳴人，不可以。」伊魯卡看見鳴人撿到東西想要往嘴裡塞的樣子馬上阻止。

「唔……」鳴人一臉不開心的看著伊魯卡。

「不可以亂吃東西，等等會鬧肚子。」伊魯卡嚴厲的告訴鳴人。

「嗚嗚……」聽見伊魯卡的口氣很兇，鳴人開始泛淚，似乎有嚎啕大哭的現象。

「好了，乖，鳴人最乖了。」卡卡西看見這樣的情形馬上把鳴人抱起來安慰。

雪子看見這樣的情形馬上跑過去，然後捏捏鳴人的臉頰，象徵性的懲罰鳴人不乖，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，兩歲的孩子不懂的事情太多，需要注意的事情也很多，他們只好一人扮黑臉，一人扮白臉。

鹿久看見他們的互動覺得他們真的很像是一家人，卡卡西和伊魯卡就像一對真的夫妻一樣，他們對待孩子一點也不含糊，雖然疼愛他們，但是該處罰的時候還是會處罰。

「將來這兩個孩子一定很幸福，因為有你們兩個在身邊。」鹿久看到這樣的情形微笑的說。

「一定會的。」伊魯卡微笑的說著。

「姊姊，抱，姊姊，抱。」鳴人伸出手要雪子抱他。

卡卡西把鳴人交給雪子，讓他們小孩子自己去玩耍去，佐助也拉著自己兄長的衣服表示說要找鳴人，帶土看見佐助那麼喜歡鳴人只是微笑，看樣子佐助是真的很喜歡鳴人這個孩子。

鹿丸被自己的父親推去和其他人一起玩耍感到不是很高興，但是鳴人露出可愛的笑容歡迎自己讓他有種被某樣東西給打到的感覺，自己不自覺的想要接近鳴人，三個差不多大的孩子就這樣玩在一起。

伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑，讓鳴人多多接觸其他小孩子也不錯，看樣子鳴人以後的人際關係會很好，連鹿丸那個懶散的孩子都願意和他一起玩耍，感情自然會很好。

「卡卡西，找時間把他們帶去給老師看好了。」帶土小小聲的對卡卡西說。

「也好。」卡卡西聽見隊友說的話覺得應該帶孩子們回去親生父母身邊。

伊魯卡看時間差不多覺得應該要回家，卡卡西把鳴人抱起來表示說要回家，雪子也和鼬道別，鹿久帶著兒子離開，帶土也把佐助他們兩兄弟帶回家去，今天大家玩的很愉快。

雪子牽著伊魯卡和卡卡西的手，走在他們兩人的中間，這樣子真的很像一家人，村民們看見這樣的情形會心一笑，他們順便去買了晚餐要吃的材料，就像是很平常的一家人一般。

不過他們今天晚上要去的地方是木葉的郊外，卡卡西臨時決定帶伊魯卡和孩子去去找水門，突然心血來潮想要做這件事情，伊魯卡沒有任何的意見，覺得是該去看看水門他們。

「卡卡西，怎麼突然過來？」水門打開門看見是自己的學生感到很訝異。

「帶土說要找個時間過來看看，我一時心血來潮，想過來看看老師和師母。」卡卡西說出這句話。

「爸爸，小雪好想你。」雪子很開心的跟水門撒嬌。

「小雪長大了呢！」水門摸摸女兒的頭。

「拔拔、拔拔、抱……」鳴人伸出雙手想要讓水門抱他。

「鳴人，真是越來越可愛。」水門把鳴人抱過來說著。

伊魯卡進入廚房幫忙用晚餐，玖辛奈還在修養的關係很多事情都是水門親自去做，雪子看見伊魯卡進入廚房馬上過去幫忙，水門看見這樣的情形感到很欣慰，看樣子女兒真的是長大許多。

玖辛奈撐著身子迎接自己的兩個孩子，好不容易可以清醒過來當然要好好的看自己的孩子們，兩個孩子可是她的心頭肉，是從她肚子裡掉下來的一塊肉，說什麼都要好好的把握時間和他們相處。

晚飯時間水門親自餵鳴人吃東西，卡卡西和伊魯卡坐在一起吃飯，偶爾會幫對方挾菜，玖辛奈看見這樣的情形曖昧的笑了笑，讓伊魯卡感到很不好意思，卡卡西倒是很大方沒說什麼。

「果然還是要去一趟老師那裡。」卡卡西看見已經睡在自己懷裡的孩子說。

「小雪真的很想四代火影他們。」伊魯卡怎麼會不知道雪子很想家人。

「卡卡西，跟你在一起我很幸福。」伊魯卡突然說出這句話。

「我也是，跟你在一起我也很幸福。」卡卡西微笑的說。

卡卡西知道這樣的幸福會繼續持續下去，兩個孩子也會平安的長大，不管發生什麼事情自己都會保護好伊魯卡，這位他最寶貝的愛人，卡卡西是絕對不會讓伊魯卡受到傷害，誰叫伊魯卡是卡卡西最寶貝的戀人。


	19. 章十八 寄宿鹿丸的家

奈良、秋道、山中，他們是木葉當中的名門之一，常常合作無間的完成任務，因此是不可能拆開的隊友，鹿久、丁座和亥一是好朋友，同時也是水門的好友，對於水門的兒女他們會盡心去照顧。

卡卡西和伊魯卡以及帶土、凜他們四個必須出任務，卡卡西擔心把兩個孩子放在家裡有些不妥，本想委託阿斯瑪他照顧，或是請天藏來看顧他們，可是偏偏想找的人都出任務不在村中。

「卡卡西，怎麼辦？能夠委託的人都不在，讓凱大哥帶他們我很不放心。」伊魯卡傷腦筋的說著。

「我也很頭痛，紅跟阿斯瑪一起出任務，不然就可以拜託紅幫忙。」卡卡西也很頭痛，畢竟兩個孩子還小。

「卡卡西，發生什麼事情了嗎？看你和伊魯卡這樣煩惱。」鹿久來到火影的辦公室報到後看見卡卡西和伊魯卡傷腦筋的樣子。

「鹿久前輩，您好，是這樣的，我們剛好要出任務，但是孩子們沒人可以託負照顧，所以才在傷腦筋。」伊魯卡苦笑的說著。

「老師也出村不在？」鹿久口中的老師是水門的父親。

「師父他老人家一早就不知道去哪裡，三代火影也在找他。」卡卡西對於皆人失蹤的事情有些頭痛。

「不然這樣好了，孩子們先寄住我家，等你們回來或是老師回來再來接他們就好。」鹿久決定照顧那兩個孩子。

「真是太謝謝您，鹿久前輩。」伊魯卡鬆了一口氣。

雪子帶著弟弟鳴人來到奈良家的門口，躊躇著要不要進去，卡卡西只是交代他們過來這裡，說是等他們回來這段時間要寄住在這裡，如果祖父得到消息後回村會回來接他們，不然就是等卡卡西他們執行完任務後回來接他們。

「好可愛的孩子，鹿丸，那是你朋友嗎？」吉野看見雪子和鳴人後問自家的孩子。

「嗯，鳴人是朋友。」鹿丸並不討厭鳴人。

「老婆、鹿丸，你們回來啦！」鹿久剛好把事情處理完。

「老公，鳴人他們怎麼會來我們家？」吉野看見兩個孩子站在家門口有點擔心。

「我答應卡卡西要照顧他們，當幾天的臨時保母。」鹿久簡單的告訴自家妻子。

鹿久過去和雪子、鳴人打招呼後就招呼他們進入屋子來，鳴人怯生生的模樣讓人看了覺得很可愛，鹿丸知道鳴人沒有見過自己的父母親，才會感到很緊張，一直躲在雪子的後面。

鳴人看見鹿丸馬上撲到他的身上，鹿丸硬生生的接下鳴人這個傢伙，兩人就這樣玩在一起，雪子看了這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，自己才可以好好的跟奈良夫妻說話，畢竟他們要在這個家借住幾天的時間。

「抱歉，打擾了。」雪子深深一鞠躬。

「不會，歡迎你們來，就把這裡當成是自己的家，不要受到拘束。」鹿久摸摸雪子的頭。

「好的。」雪子聽見這句話點點頭。

「肚子餓了吧！我馬上去弄晚餐，讓你們在門口等這麼久真不好意思。」吉野笑笑的說著，然後進入廚房準備今天的晚餐。

「謝謝阿姨。」雪子有禮貌的道謝。

鹿久看見雪子這樣客氣，實在是不知道要說什麼，雪子的防備心過於重，對於所有不是很親近的人都很有禮貌，看見這樣的情形鹿久微微的嘆氣，這樣被迫長大的孩子讓人心痛。

每次看見他們一家四口在公園玩耍的樣子，鹿久總覺得那時候的雪子比較沒有距離感，再卡卡西和伊魯卡身邊的那個孩子才是真正的雪子，其他時間你看到的雪子都是過於禮貌溫柔的微笑，表示對於所有人都很防備。

「那孩子……」鹿久輕輕的嘆息。

水門還在的時候鹿久有去過幾次水門家，那時候的雪子忍術雖然很厲害，卻是個活潑好動的女娃，儘管母親在懷孕，也是安安份份，不多說什麼，似乎很早就有心理準備要成為姐姐。

但是看見那孩子和水門分開後，一點一滴的成長，變成溫柔可人的小女娃，代價是防備心很重，儘管忍術上有出現的表現，卻還是強迫自己繼續練習更高階的忍術，甚至差點可以操縱五種屬性。

鹿久知道大概是什麼原因把這個孩子變成這樣，父母親不在身邊以及高層那裡似乎有打算伸出魔爪，如果不是遙月和皆人以及三代火影的保護，可能會淪為根的成員。

「小丫頭，防備心太過也不好，這樣會讓想親近妳的人不敢親近妳。」鹿久摸摸雪子的頭。

「我……」聽見這句話雪子不知道要說什麼。

「不要讓妳的父母親和朋友們擔心，他們可是真心喜歡妳的。」鹿久很清楚雪子和犬塚家的女兒很要好。

「鹿久叔叔和小花說的話一樣，我果然……」雪子聽見這句話低下頭來反省。

「高層的事情由我們這些大人想辦法，不需要妳這個可愛的孩子去煩惱。」鹿久一點也不想要小孩子太早涉入那個地方。

「嗯…」雪子露出真心的笑容。

鳴人和鹿丸玩的很愉快，雖然鹿丸不是那種很有幹勁的孩子，卻願意陪伴鳴人玩耍，兩個孩子像是聊到什麼開心的大笑，然後又繼續交頭接耳的聊天，鹿久看見自家兒子露出那樣的表情微笑。

以自家孩子的個性很少會露出那樣的笑容，鳴人就是有這樣的魅力讓鹿丸可以露出笑容，而且鹿丸對自己的朋友真的很好，也承認自己的朋友到底是怎麼樣的人，相信他們以後會是很好的夥伴。

「吃飯囉！」吉野開心的把飯菜端出來。

「謝謝阿姨。」鳴人很有禮貌的道謝。

「不客氣，鳴人真有禮貌。」吉野知道卡卡西他們把鳴人教的很好。

五個人安靜的吃著今天的晚餐，偶爾他們會說一些家常話，吉野很喜歡鳴人這個孩子，或許是因為髮色看起來很溫暖的關係，加上自己的孩子對鳴人挺好的，吉野可是很清楚自家孩子是多麼的懶散。

沒想到遇到鳴人就會花自己的心力在照顧他，感覺上有些成熟穩重的樣子，吉野對此佩服不已，吉野當然也有小小的心疼他們，這麼小就和父母親分開，卻不可否認卡卡西和伊魯卡很注重他們的教育。

鳴人看見自己討厭的青菜很不想吃，但是礙於姊姊會生氣的關係，鳴人還是乖乖的把青菜給吃完，臉上的表情不是很好看，讓鹿久和吉野看見後笑了，總覺得那個孩子果然很可愛。

「我吃飽了。」鳴人乖乖的放下自己的筷子。

「把嘴巴擦乾淨，伊魯卡哥哥說過，吃飽了要怎樣。」雪子也吃飽放下碗筷問自己的弟弟。

「伊魯卡哥哥說過，住在人家家裡要自己把碗筷拿到洗水槽那。」鳴人乖乖的把自己的嘴巴給擦乾淨。

「很好，那我們一起動手。」雪子拍拍鳴人的頭。

吉野看見這樣的情形想要阻止，但是鹿久卻阻止自己的妻子，畢竟那是有關孩子的教養問題，鹿久不打算讓妻子這麼寵鳴人，懂事的鳴人當然會乖乖的把自己吃的碗筷拿到洗水槽那裡，雪子也會等大家吃飽後幫忙收拾洗碗。

卡卡西和伊魯卡對小孩子的教育多少有些嚴格，從這點就可以看的出來他們的家教很嚴格，不會因為他們兩位兄長都很寵鳴人，而就放棄對鳴人的家庭教育，反而多多少少很嚴厲。

吉野在雪子的幫助下把大家的碗筷給收拾乾淨，雪子也乖乖的在一旁洗碗，讓吉野可以收拾其他的地方，對於擁有這樣的好幫手吉野很高興，看樣子伊魯卡對他們的家庭教育真的很嚴格。

「鳴人，伊魯卡老師出任務了？」鹿丸大概知道鳴人為什麼會來自己的家裡。

「嗯！哥哥他們出任務了，大熊哥哥和紅姊姊不在家，所以沒辦法託付。」鳴人坐在長廊上晃著自己的小腳丫說著。

「老是寄住別人家不會不習慣嗎？」鹿丸突然說出這句話。

「還好，只是會有點寂寞。」鳴人眨眨自己的眼睛說著。

四歲的鹿丸是個很老成的孩子，知道鳴人的家庭到底是怎麼一回事，鳴人不是不想和自己的家人在一起，只是家人們有時候會有事情要忙，不得不把他託給別人照顧。

「你這樣說要是給伊魯卡老師聽見，他會很擔心。」鹿丸摸摸鳴人的頭。

「嗯……」鳴人收拾好自己的情緒露出笑臉。

鹿丸知道鳴人在人前開朗的樣子，人後可能對自己獨自一個人舔著傷口，他們這些朋友可以做的事情就是安慰他，然後用自己的方式去陪伴他，鳴人很高興自己有這群好朋友的存在。

他們從小就認識，常常會玩在一起，在學校的時候也會一起惡作劇逃課，往往讓伊魯卡很生氣，這樣調皮搗蛋的孩子雖然很可愛，卻也老是會造成麻煩，其他老師總是苦笑的看著這樣的情況。

「鹿丸和鳴人的感情很好呢！」吉野看見鹿丸和鳴人在長廊上聊天的樣子說。

「這就不枉費我當初老是帶他去公園玩。」鹿久看見這樣的情形微笑。

「鳴人有這些朋友真的很好。」雪子很高興弟弟擁有許多好朋友。

到了夜晚睡覺時間，鳴人和鹿丸是睡在一起的，雪子在另外一個房間睡覺，難得可以和朋友一起睡覺鳴人很開心，鹿丸又是自己的好朋友，鳴人當然會很高興，看見鳴人開心的樣子雪子沒說什麼。

鹿丸對於鳴人要跟自己睡無所謂，兩個孩子睡在一起的樣子很可愛，吉野看見這樣的情形偷偷的拍照下來，鹿久微笑的看著眼前的情形，看樣子自己的兒子真的擁有一位很好的朋友。


	20. 章十九 寄宿宇智波家

宇智波富嶽和宇智波美琴以及波風水門和漩渦玖辛奈這四個人是好友，他們都是同期的畢業生，宇智波家和波風家一直以來都有交集，兩家人來往的很頻繁，甚至鼬和雪子被他們的母親送作堆，成為未婚夫妻。

而佐助很喜歡鳴人，美琴對於小兒子喜歡鳴人這件事感到很高興，富嶽倒是沒有表示任何意見，畢竟自家大兒子喜歡波風家的女兒這件事他很清楚，小兒子會喜歡鳴人並不意外。

這天美琴心血來潮，想要邀請雪子和鳴人來家裡住，正當她在想要怎樣說服卡卡西和伊魯卡讓他們兩個孩子過來住的時候，發現到卡卡西和伊魯卡又再傷腦筋要把孩子寄放在誰家，似乎是因為他們四個人又要出任務。

「我今天有個中忍的任務要去執行，為期三天的任務。」伊魯卡在休息室和卡卡西討論這件事。

「我暗部那裡有個暗殺任務要去執行，不知道會要用到幾天。」卡卡西對此也很傷腦筋。

「遙月大人讓我和小凜去支援長門前輩他們，為期幾天不是很清楚，似乎很棘手的樣子。」帶土聽見卡卡西他們的話也很傷腦筋。

「很該死的是，阿斯瑪那傢伙也被叫去火之寺，紅的話我不敢麻煩她，阿凱那傢伙絕對不可能照顧好孩子。」卡卡西咬牙切齒的說著。

「雖然很想託付給前輩他們，但總覺得不好意思。」伊魯卡雖然很感謝鹿久他們總是會幫忙照顧孩子，但是還是不敢託付太多次。

「如果皆人大人在就還可以照顧他們。」帶土對此皆人的過世感到很遺憾。

儘管雪子已經十一歲，可以單獨把她和鳴人放在家裡面，但是卡卡西和伊魯卡始終還是不放心，畢竟是自己從小照顧到大的孩子，就算已經是成為獨當一面的忍者，卡卡西和伊魯卡還是會不放心。

美琴聽見他們的談話後，決定接手這個棘手的事件，而且她相信自己邀請雪子和鳴人回家住，她家的兩個孩子一定會很高興，佐助絕對很歡迎鳴人過去住，因此她敲敲門打斷他們之間的談話。

帶土看見是美琴過來感到很疑惑，但是想想也沒有什麼太大問題，美琴可是上忍，這裡是上忍休息室，她會過來休息並不是什麼讓人覺得訝異的事情，就算美琴聽見他們的談話也不太會說什麼。

「那個……我聽見你們正在傷腦筋要把孩子們託付給誰，我正想要邀請他們過來我們家住。」美琴笑笑的說著。

「宇智波前輩……」伊魯卡聽見這句話有些訝異，但是想想家裡兩個孩子都跟美琴家的兒子們有來往後就不覺得奇怪。

「族長夫人，您確定嗎？」帶土多多少少有些驚訝。

「我相信鼬和佐助一定會很高興。」美琴知道自家兩個兒子到底有多麼喜歡波風家的孩子。

「那就麻煩前輩您，我會親自把孩子們帶過去。」卡卡西覺得還是要和家裡的兩個孩子解釋會比較好。

「那就麻煩卡卡西把孩子帶過來。」美琴很高興明天可以看見雪子和鳴人。

雪子和鳴人聽見要去宇智波家住後，兩個人的反應不一樣，雪子倒是沒有什麼意見，既然家裡的大人不放心要把他們託付給其他人，那就接受這件事，鳴人聽見要去佐助家住就不是很高興，似乎和佐助有什麼不共戴天之仇的樣子。

卡卡西看見鳴人的反應只是苦笑，他怎麼會不知道鳴人和佐助一直以來都相處的不是很好，應該說佐助喜歡鳴人卻不知道要怎樣追求鳴人，總是用小孩子的方式來激怒鳴人，讓鳴人對他沒有什麼好感。

伊魯卡身為他們兩人的班主任知道這件事，往往有時候還要調停他們之間的戰爭，只要他們兩人不甘示弱的吵起來伊魯卡就要去勸架，畢竟要是演變成打架的狀態可就不好了。

「為什麼要去佐助家住？我討厭那個傢伙。」鳴人不高興的看著卡卡西。

「也沒辦法，其他人都很忙，就將就一下，回來哥哥請你吃拉麵。」卡卡西安撫鳴人的情緒。

六歲的鳴人聽見卡卡西說的話也不知道要怎樣反駁，雖然他很討厭佐助卻無法說什麼，雖然有時候會人小鬼大的反駁卡卡西說的話，但是鳴人還是很乖，同時也很敬重卡卡西和伊魯卡。

隔天美琴就看見卡卡西帶著一臉臭的要命的鳴人以及沒有什麼表情的雪子來到他們家，卡卡西拍拍鳴人的頭要他不要去想那麼多，然後笑嘻嘻的跟他們說再見，雪子很無奈的看著這樣的狀況，心裡默默的嘆了一口氣。

佐助看見鳴人來到自己的家很高興，慶幸今天學校放假，可以看見鳴人來到自己的家中，鼬回到家看見雪子來寄住只是微笑，似乎是帶土已經跟他說過，看見佐助開心的樣子以及鳴人不高興的樣子鼬心裡也有底。

「我回來了。」鼬踏入家門看見兩個小孩子正在吵架的樣子苦笑。

「啊！回來啦！佐助今天很開心呢！因為小雪和鳴人今天要住在家裡。」美琴笑笑的看著眼前的情況。

「嗯！」鼬時在不懂母親到底在高興什麼，只是點點頭沒多說什麼。

佐助看見兄長回來非常的高興，鳴人看見這樣的情形馬上跑過去找自家姊姊，似乎不想要繼續跟佐助吵架，鳴人黏人的個性讓佐助頭痛不已，自己分神找一下兄長後鳴人就跑去找人，因此鼬看見佐助的臉色很難看，對此只是苦笑。

鼬深深的覺得自家弟弟追求鳴人的方式太過幼稚，才會這樣被鳴人給討厭，鳴人很少會接近佐助，寧願待在自家姊姊的身邊也不願意和佐助在一起，甚至偶爾會和鼬一起玩耍。

美琴當然知道小兒子的心思，只是自家小兒子說出口的話總是會讓鳴人不高興，有時候自己還真的會擔心佐助追不到鳴人，不過是自家孩子的戀情美琴也不好打擾，自然也沒有刻意去干擾他們。

「佐助，偶爾試著對鳴人好看看，你老是惹他生氣，這樣鳴人不討厭你才怪。」美琴給予自家兒子一個很好的建議。

「可是……」佐助覺得自己很難引起鳴人的注意，因此才會說話那樣難聽。

「想要追求人家要用對方法，不是讓人家更討厭你。」美琴語重心長的說出建議。

「好……」佐助聽見母親說的話覺得很有道理，自然會想辦法改變方式。

鳴人和鼬玩的很愉快，鼬真的很疼鳴人，對鳴人非常的好，有什麼甜食都會分給鳴人，反而是雪子對佐助很不錯，佐助很喜歡雪子這位姐姐，也不太反對自家兄長和雪子在一起。

看見鳴人和兄長玩的開心的樣子佐助不是很高興，雪子看見這樣的情形拍拍佐助的頭，她知道佐助對自己的弟弟有意思，不過雪子不太想要去干預他們的感情，只願意當個旁觀者來觀看。

看見鳴人開心的樣子佐助很想把鳴人扯到自己的身邊，但是看見鳴人開心的樣子又不忍心打斷他們，佐助很清楚鳴人總是在人前開懷大笑人後自己一個人獨自舔著傷口。

當初鳴人祖父過世後，看見鳴人大哭的樣子佐助很不捨，五歲的年紀就失去自己最重要的親人，那樣的痛苦佐助雖然沒有體會過，卻也感覺的出來是多麼的痛，不然鳴人不會嚎啕大哭。

「吊車尾，我這裡有糖果，你要不要吃？」佐助彆扭的問著鳴人。

「好。」聽見有吃的東西，鳴人就不在乎佐助怎樣叫自己。

「這個是母親買給我的，我不愛吃甜食，所以給你。」佐助彆扭的說出自己的藉口。

「謝謝你，佐助。」鳴人收到佐助給的糖果很高興。

鼬清楚那是自家母親帶佐助去買菜的時候，佐助順便拿出自己的零用錢自己買的，為了就是給鳴人吃，看見佐助彆扭的樣子鼬覺得很好笑，不過他們兩人之間有進展也未嘗不好。

雪子看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子佐助對於想要表達自己的感情還是那樣的彆扭，相信鳴人會了解佐助的用意，不過這還是要等鳴人長大後才知道，現在的鳴人還小，根本分不太清楚自己對佐助到底是什麼樣的情感。

「這兩個傢伙……」雪子看見這樣的情形有點無奈。

「佐助只是不擅表達自己的感情，所以才會造成鳴人誤會他。」鼬還是會幫自家弟弟說好話。

「他們開心就好。」雪子倒是沒有什麼意見。

「也是。」鼬看見佐助和鳴人玩在一起的樣子微笑。

因為有兩位客人來，今天的晚餐特別的豐富，美琴可是花了一番心思在弄今天的晚餐，富嶽看見這樣的情形沒說話，反正由自家老婆做主就好，富嶽對於好友的兒女也是那樣的疼愛。

鳴人可愛的樣子總是吸引大家的目光，即使是很嚴肅的人都會被鳴人給打動，然後用自己的方式在疼寵他，富嶽就是這樣的人，對於鳴人總是用自己的方式在疼他、寵他。

富嶽當然知道兩個孩子的心思，由於自己很喜歡雪子和鳴人，自然對兒子們的感情並不會有太大的意見，只是沒想到小兒子竟然會喜歡上鳴人，不過富嶽倒是不反對自家兒子喜歡上鳴人這個孩子。

「小鳴，多吃一點，阿姨煮了很多呢！」美琴微笑的一直挾菜給鳴人吃。

「姊姊……」鳴人有些不知所措的拉著雪子的衣服。

「美琴阿姨，小鳴吃不了那麼多，這樣就夠了。」雪子感受到弟弟跟自己求助後馬上開口。

「真不好意思，一下子就……」美琴臉紅的說著。

「謝謝阿姨。」鳴人很乖的道謝。

「不客氣，鳴人果然是個好孩子。」美琴笑笑的看著鳴人。

佐助看見母親對鳴人那麼好不知道要說什麼，自己想要對鳴人好，但是鳴人幾乎都不領情，似乎對自己沒有任何的意思，讓自己感覺很挫敗，雖然鳴人氣呼呼的樣子很可愛，但是佐助還是不希望跟鳴人總是箭拔怒張的樣子。

「不可以不吃青菜。」雪子看見鳴人挑食的樣子皺眉。

「唔……」鳴人知道雪子是個很嚴格的姐姐。


	21. 章二十 佐助和鳴人

「聽話，把青菜給吃掉，不然佐助會笑你。」雪子故意用激將法來刺激鳴人。

「我才不要讓佐助笑我。」鳴人聽見這句話乖乖的把青菜給吃完。

佐助看見這樣的情形知道鳴人總是很容易受到刺激，自己最大的樂趣就是用言語刺激鳴人，看見鳴人跳腳的樣子真的覺得鳴人很可愛，只是有時候還是希望可以和鳴人一起和平相處。

晚餐過後佐助和鳴人在客廳當中玩耍，就像是一般的孩子一樣，鼬和雪子則是在討論任務的事情，美琴看見這樣的情形微笑，她真的很喜歡雪子和鳴人，他們的到來讓這個家的氣氛不是那樣的沉悶。

這樣歡樂的氣氛持續到要睡覺的時候，鳴人一點也不想跟佐助睡在一起，莫名的排斥和佐助一起睡的事情，雪子看見這樣的情形頗為無奈，佐助看見鳴人排斥自己的樣子有點受傷，美琴看見這樣的情形有點不忍。

「鳴人，你不喜歡和佐助一起睡？」美琴看見鳴人靠在雪子的身邊不願離開的樣子問。

「沒有不喜歡。」鳴人抓著雪子的衣服不放。

「那為什麼不跟佐助睡呢？」美琴不了解鳴人為什麼會這樣排斥。

「姊姊，不想和姊姊分開。」鳴人死命的拉著雪子的衣服。

美琴這才了解到鳴人並沒有完全適應下來，剛剛鳴人的表現讓她都忘記鳴人是個怕生的孩子，可是看見自家小兒子受傷的眼神美琴又不忍心，雪子摸摸鳴人的頭安撫著他。

雪子怎麼會不知道弟弟是那樣的怕生，對於這裡完全沒有來過，自然會感到很害怕，只是鳴人沒有表現出來，加上佐助轉移鳴人的注意力，讓鳴人沒有任何害怕的情緒顯現出來。

「小鳴，跟佐助睡好不好？姊姊明天和鼬哥哥有任務，要一大早就起來，這樣你起來的時候就會看見空空的房間，你不會害怕嗎？」雪子安撫著鳴人的情緒。

「可是……可是……」鳴人似乎想要說什麼卻不知道要怎樣說。

「我答應你，我會很快回來，所以這幾天都讓佐助和阿姨照顧你，好不好？」雪子勸著自己的弟弟。

「嗯……好……」鳴人低下頭來沒說什麼。

「對不起啦！我回來請你吃一樂拉麵。」雪子笑笑的安撫自己的弟弟。

「好，好棒喔！卡卡也說要請我，姊姊也要請我，我可以吃兩次拉麵！！」鳴人很開心可以吃到好吃的一樂拉麵。

「那說好囉！不可以跟佐助吵架喔！」雪子拍拍弟弟的頭。

「嗯！我不會和佐助吵架。」鳴人用力的點頭。

雪子算算時間發現到自己回來的日子和卡卡西他們回來的日子剛好是學校的母姊會時間，如果卡卡西趕不上母姊會的時間，自己就要代替卡卡西去參加，畢竟伊魯卡是學校的老師，不可能用家長的身分去參加。

鳴人把單子拿回來的時候卡卡西有答應過要參加，不過這麼巧有個任務要去執行，雪子倒是希望卡卡西可以趕回來，這樣他們一起去參加比較好，畢竟以前祖父還在世的時候，都是祖父去參加，要不就是卡卡西去。

佐助歡欣鼓舞的和鳴人一起進入房間睡覺，雪子則是和鼬一起睡覺，對他們來說這是很平常的事情，要離開之前雪子還拜託美琴一些事情，美琴看見這樣的情形微笑，鳴人那個可愛的孩子自己一定會照顧好。

佐助很高興可以和鳴人一起睡覺，這幾天又可以跟鳴人一起上下學，想到這裡佐助就非常高興，內心根本就整個大爆發，誰叫鳴人是自己喜歡的人，讓自己心動不已的傢伙。

「你就這麼討厭和那傢伙睡覺？」九尾搖著尾巴看著自家宿主。

「我討厭他，佐助是討厭鬼。」鳴人孩子氣的回答讓九尾嗤之以鼻。

「有眼睛的人都知道那傢伙喜歡你，只有你這個笨蛋看不出來。」九尾鄙視鳴人。

「我才不是笨蛋。」鳴人氣呼呼的樣子讓九尾看了想要笑。

九尾怎麼會不知道鳴人是那樣的單純，佐助想要追求鳴人的心思可是司馬昭之心，路人皆知，偏偏這位當事人卻一概不曉得，九尾可是很清楚鳴人在忍術上的確很出色，但是對於感情卻很遲鈍。

鳴人只要在不熟悉的地方一定會把九尾叫出來，然後抱著九尾解除自己的不安，佐助他們都很清楚鳴人有一隻紅色的狐狸，佐助以為那是鳴人所養的動物，類似通靈獸的存在，並不知道九尾的真實身分。

除了其他人外佐助根本不清楚九尾的真實身分，對九尾也只是把它當作是寵物一般在對待，雖然九尾會開口說話，佐助也沒有很訝異，畢竟有很多通靈獸都會說話，自然不會訝異這種事情。

「鳴人，我洗好了，換你去洗。」佐助洗好之後告訴鳴人。

「好。」鳴人把九尾放下來準備去洗澡。

「不帶那隻狐狸去？」佐助感到很好奇。

「九喇嘛不需要常常洗澡，前幾天才幫它洗過。」鳴人整理好衣物後就準備去洗澡。

「喔！」佐助點頭表示知道。

「九喇嘛，不可以欺負佐助。」鳴人很清楚九尾的個性，所以離開前警告九尾不要亂來。

「快滾去洗澡。」九尾揮揮自己的尾巴趕人。

鳴人離開後佐助和九尾大眼瞪小眼，不知道要幹麻，佐助很想開口問九尾一些事情，卻不知道要怎樣開口，九尾知道佐助想要問鳴人的事情，所以很有耐心的的等待佐助開口。

九尾正在盤算要不要幫忙眼前這個小子，雖然自己對這個小子不是很喜歡，畢竟是搶走自家宿主的傢伙，而且又是宇智波家族的人，九尾一向不喜歡宇智波家族的人，主要是牠和宇智波斑有深仇大恨。

「小子，需要我幫你追人嗎？」九尾懶懶的開口說出這句話。

「不需要，我自己來。」佐助還是打算自己追求鳴人。

「哼，那小子可是非常的遲鈍，這點你不是也很清楚。」九尾對於鳴人的個性很了解。

「就算是這樣我也要自己來。」佐助倔強的個性不輸給鳴人。

「又是一個倔強的小子。」九尾看見這樣的情形說。

「要你管！」佐助很孩子氣的回答。

九尾知道眼前的傢伙會很疼愛鳴人，看那傢伙的眼神就知道他會把鳴人放在自己的心上，根本不需要擔心鳴人被他欺負，佐助根本沒本事可以欺負鳴人，畢竟是自己捧在手心當中的人兒。

九尾會好好的警告佐助，要他好好的善待鳴人，不然的話自己一定會找他算帳，怎麼說都是自己從小看到大的孩子，從他在玖辛奈的體中就看到現在，九尾自然不容許任何人欺負鳴人。

「小子，我警告你，要是你欺負那傢伙，我會要你好看。」九尾警告佐助不准欺負鳴人。

「我不會欺負他。」佐助用最真誠的聲音保證。

「要是你傷了他的心，就永遠也別想見到他。」九尾可不會讓任何人欺負鳴人。

「我知道，我保證不會傷了他的心。」佐助很清楚鳴人的個性。

看見佐助對自己的保證，九尾多少安心下來，九尾清楚佐助答應的事情就一定會做到，比起歷任的宿主，九尾還挺喜歡鳴人，自然會幫鳴人把關很多事情，以免自家宿主被人家欺負。

雖然九尾不怎麼喜歡宇智波一族的人，但是對於佐助多少還是有些看好，九尾相信自己不會看錯人，佐助一定會對鳴人很好，只是鳴人什麼時候才會明白自己的感情這就不得而知。

「小子，說了多少次，不要拿我當抱枕。」九尾無奈的說出這句話。

「九喇嘛，你好吵。」鳴人已經快要睡的不醒人事。

九尾聽見這句話感到很無奈，佐助看見這樣的情形只是輕輕的靠在鳴人的身邊，儘管他想要抱著鳴人睡覺，卻考量到鳴人早上起來會很生氣只好作罷，九尾看見這樣的情形搖頭。

看樣子小佐助還不會用一些手段，反正等這傢伙長大後就知道要怎麼拐人，現在自己也不需要擔心太多，況且等到鳴人了解自己對佐助的心意後，他們多的是有機會可以抱在一起睡覺。

自己現在還是乖乖的當鳴人的抱枕就好，好好的化解鳴人的不安，以免這個纖細的孩子又受到什麼傷害，佐助靠在鳴人的身邊睡覺，讓鳴人有個依靠，鳴人因此也睡的很好。

「早安。」美琴看見兩個孩子醒來後微笑的打招呼。

「母親，早安。」佐助乖乖的和自家母親打招呼。

「阿姨，早安。」鳴人很有禮貌的和美琴打招呼。

兩個孩子乖乖的吃著今天的早餐，美琴在廚房當中忙碌的做起他們的便當，想起來過幾天好像有母姊會要參加的樣子，美琴知道卡卡西一定會參加，畢竟他是鳴人的監護人。

鳴人乖乖的吃著自己的早餐，對於自己到底要在佐助家裡住幾天並不知曉，兄長和姐姐都出任務，要等到他們回來後自己才可以回家，想到這裡鳴人不免覺得有些寂寞。

佐助看見鳴人露出寂寞的眼神感到很心痛，想要出口安慰鳴人卻不知道要怎樣安慰才好，一下子看見鳴人把寂寞的表情收回來，然後高高興興的吃著早餐的時候，佐助知道鳴人這是在隱藏，不想告訴大家自己很寂寞。

或許是因為家庭因素的關係，鳴人總是不想要讓身邊的人擔心，為了不讓他們擔心鳴人已經學會隱藏自己的情緒，佐助看了多少有些心疼鳴人，如果可以自己真的很想幫鳴人排遣寂寞，讓他可以高高興興的生活。


	22. 章二十一 母姊會

鳴人好不容易盼到卡卡西回來，伊魯卡也出任務回來，剩下雪子尚未回到家之外，其他人都回來木葉，鳴人很高興可以脫離和佐助一起生活的情況，雖然佐助有些百般不願意鳴人回家，但是也不能多說什麼。

回到家後伊魯卡想起來隔天有母姊會這個活動，他必須要問卡卡西要不要參加，雖然自己是學校的導師，同時也是鳴人的監護人之一，母姊會一向是卡卡西或是其他人參加，自己因為學校的事情所以沒法子參加。

對此伊魯卡沒有什麼抱怨的話，這是個重要的活動，就算父母沒有辦法參加，都會請自己最好的朋友替代，他們家也是這樣的情況，但是卡卡西總是會想辦法排除萬難來參加這個活動。

「卡卡西，明天學校有母姊會，你要參加嗎？」伊魯卡是學校的導師，所以很清楚學校有什麼活動。

「我明天會參加，為了這天我可是把任務加緊壓縮解決。」卡卡西很注重這件事。

「你唷……」聽見這句話伊魯卡滿是無奈。

「誰叫我們家小鳴是那樣的可愛，我才不捨讓別人欺負他。」卡卡西可是很寶貝鳴人。

「既然會參加就好，快去休息吧！明天還有很多事情要處理。」伊魯卡笑笑的說著。

鳴人睡眼惺忪的站在走廊上，卡卡西看見這樣的情形把他抱起來，看樣子這孩子又不願意一個人睡覺，身邊有人已經睡慣了，要鳴人自己睡覺有點難度，卡卡西想到這裡就不免想要嘆氣。

儘管自己和伊魯卡正在計劃要生育屬於他們的小孩，對於這點醫療班似乎有藥物可以幫忙的樣子，不過卡卡西也不是那種有了自己的孩子就會忘了家裡的兩個寶貝，他們可都是自己疼愛的孩子，而且他們最近也撿了一個可愛的女娃回來。

「卡卡，明天會參加母姊會嗎？」鳴人蹭蹭卡卡西。

「會，不用擔心。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

聽見卡卡西的保證鳴人乖乖的睡去，鳴人很期待母姊會，雖然自己和大家不一樣，可是鳴人總是會很高興卡卡西出現參加母姊會，以前伊魯卡還沒到學校教書的時候，也會參加這樣的活動。

如果卡卡西沒空一定會有人替代參加，祖父還沒過世的時候就會參加這類的活動，在這樣的活動可以學習到很多東西，老師們也因為會有家長來的關係而賣力的教導大家。

隔天早上卡卡西牽著鳴人的手一起到學校去，伊魯卡當然也跟著他們一起過去，伊魯卡是鳴人的班主任，知道鳴人有卡卡西的陪伴很高興，開心的樣子一覽無遺，看樣子班上又會有許多可愛的孩子被鳴人迷倒。

「現在開始上課，大家安靜。」伊魯卡微笑的對孩子們說。

聽見伊魯卡說的話大家馬上安靜下來，伊魯卡開始教學，每位家長在後面看著自己孩子的表現，下午還有戶外活動，自家的孩子們總是會想要蠢蠢欲動，畢竟內心當中是那樣的高興。

母姊會總是會請到一些資深的忍者來講解一些事情，曾經卡卡西就是裡面的一員，當時鳴人還小，卡卡西才有機會可以和其他的孩子講解事情，不過他也是唯一一個帶著孩子來幫學生講解的老師。

「是大熊哥哥。」鳴人看見台上講解的老師小小聲的說出這句話。

「大熊哥哥，不是阿斯瑪老師嗎？」鹿丸聽見好友的話感到很疑惑。

「卡卡叫我叫他大熊哥哥，阿斯瑪哥哥也不介意。」鳴人歪著頭說出這句話。

「嗯。」鹿丸對於鳴人的監護人不知道要說什麼。

台上阿斯瑪講的很有道理，有心上進的學生會把這些事情給記下來，鳴人眨眨自己的大眼，開始乖乖的紀錄阿斯瑪所講過的話，儘管那些東西他已經聽過也必須要做做樣子。

畢竟自己表現的好卡卡西才不會被其他人說閒話，鳴人感覺的出來有些家長對自己不是那樣的喜歡，鳴人不知道是為什麼，所以他不想帶給卡卡西麻煩，儘管卡卡西覺得那不是什麼問題，鳴人還是會裝成乖小孩的樣子給大家看。

鹿丸看見鳴人裝乖的樣子大概也清楚到底是怎麼回事，在未婚女性的眼裡卡卡西是很受歡迎的人物，會討厭鳴人這個調皮搗蛋的孩子是很正常的，誰會喜歡自己喜歡的男性帶著一個孩子在身邊。

鹿丸也注意到很多女性想要對卡卡西暗送秋波，但是卡卡西一律裝做沒有看見，反而把注意力放在伊魯卡老師的身上，鹿丸這才了解卡卡西是有多麼的喜歡伊魯卡，怪不得每次看見他們總覺得很像夫妻。

「這樣大家還有什麼問題嗎？」阿斯瑪講解過後問台下的小朋友們。

「沒有！！」小孩子們很有活力的回答。

「那就換我上台講解。」紅聽見這句話馬上跟阿斯瑪換人。

「紅姊姊……」鳴人再次看到熟悉的人感到很疑惑。

『三代這次想要做什麼，竟然把阿斯瑪和紅叫過來，看樣子是要維護鳴人的地位。』卡卡西看見熟人們一個、一個的上台講解感到疑惑。

『三代火影這樣做有用嗎？』伊魯卡看著這樣的情形想。

紅把自己擅長的忍術，幻術，講解給小孩子們聽，大家看見是個美女老師都聽的津津有味，但是有幾個小孩卻沒有那樣的活力，鹿丸依舊是一付想要睡覺的樣子，鳴人趴在桌子上聽著課，佐助很認真的聽著解說。

紅看見台下的表現只是笑笑的沒說什麼，鳴人一直以來都會輪流住在他們家，每個人都有機會教導鳴人忍術，因此這堂課對於鳴人來說有聽沒聽都無所謂，況且鳴人的學習能力很好，講過幾遍就會記起來。

中午休息時間，卡卡西把伊魯卡找過來一起吃飯，鳴人坐在卡卡西的懷裡吃的今天的午餐，想著晚上要不要讓卡卡西請自己吃一樂拉麵，畢竟前幾天說好要請客，要是沒實現諾言，他們家的小狐狸會生氣。

「卡卡，晚上吃一樂拉麵好不好？你說好要請客。」鳴人一邊吃著午餐一邊說。

「好，回家後我們就去吃。」卡卡西估算一下雪子的任務進度後說。

「小海豚也要一起去。」鳴人對於這件事很堅持。

「這是當然的。」伊魯卡慈愛的摸摸鳴人的頭。

看見鳴人開心的樣子卡卡西和伊魯卡真的很放心，他們總是會擔心鳴人不快樂，畢竟他們有時候真的很忙碌，往往會讓鳴人露出寂寞的眼神，那樣子他們看到後總是會感到很不捨。

鳴人是他們撫養的孩子，自然就要盡到父母親的責任，偶爾會帶鳴人去他的親生父母，不過很多時間都是他們在照顧鳴人，他們真心的希望鳴人可以快快樂樂的長大。

下午的活動是戶外活動，是所有的父母親會和其他人交流，利用忍術跟其他人交流，當然打起來不會動真格，畢竟有些人的父母親是中忍，並不是所有人的父母親都是上忍或是暗部。

「卡卡，加油！！」鳴人開心的幫卡卡西打氣。

卡卡西沒想到一開始就是自己上場，大家都耳熟能詳自己的稱號，甚至清楚自己的能力在哪裡，雖然說不會動到真格，卻難免還是會不小心傷到其他人，不過對方摩拳擦掌的樣子讓卡卡西多多少少有些興奮。

能夠對抗天才忍者卡卡西，可以說是莫大的榮幸，很少人能夠打敗卡卡西，很多家長都知道卡卡西會來參加母姊會，如果可以對上真的是天大的幸運，卡卡西的能力很強，對打後總是可以學到很多東西。

「沒想到第一個出場的是你呀！卡卡西。」丁座看見眼前的人說著。

「我也沒想到竟然是丁座前輩您。」卡卡西覺得眼前的人很不好對付。

「還是說要找隊友呢？」丁座覺得豬鹿蝶的陣型比較好發揮實力。

「嗯……」卡卡西搜尋一下人群後看見帶土和凜，招招手要他們過來。

被選為三忍的候選人的他們對上豬鹿蝶不知道勝算有多少，帶土看見這樣的情形頭痛，沒想到今天被族長夫人拖著一起過來參加母姊會，竟然會遇到這樣的情形，凜也只是剛好送東西來給伊魯卡，卻被卡卡西給叫來幫忙。

「雖然很不想說，卡卡西你還真討厭。」帶土看見這樣的情形說。

「我頗有同感。」凜對此感到很無奈。

「沒辦法，丁座前輩的要求我也沒法子。」卡卡西聳肩看著自己的好友們。

當雙方開始打了起來後可以說是一團混亂，卡卡西他們可不能小看，但是豬鹿蝶一直以來的默契都比別人好，自然也不會輸給他們，每個人看見這樣的情形當然會幫自己的父母親打氣，鳴人當然也會這樣做。

佐助看見鳴人一臉興奮的樣子有些疑惑，看見場上他們對打的樣子大概知道是怎麼回事，鳴人加油打氣的樣子不輸給其他人，可愛的樣子一覽無遺，佐助完全沒想到鳴人會這樣興奮。

美琴看見後只是笑笑的沒說什麼，今天看見帶土沒事，所以要他陪自己來參加母姊會，沒想到會遇上這樣的情況，不過能夠看見帶土的實力也算不錯，剛好可以讓佐助學習一下。

「卡卡好厲害。」對打結束後鳴人跟卡卡西討抱。

「呵呵。」卡卡西抱起鳴人。

「說好要去吃拉麵，不可以反悔。」鳴人在卡卡西的懷裡撒嬌。

「好，等下和伊魯卡一起去吃拉麵。」卡卡西說到做到，不然他家的小狐狸會跟自己鬧脾氣。

鳴人開心的跟卡卡西撒嬌，放學後卡卡西和伊魯卡帶鳴人一起去吃東西，鳴人可愛的樣子吸引許多人的目光，看樣子鳴人今天真的很開心，有卡卡西和伊魯卡的陪伴，鳴人今天真的很高興。

晚餐時間可以看見鳴人吃了很多碗拉麵，表示說他今天的食慾真的很不錯，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形放心許多，鳴人可是他們的心頭肉，要是鳴人傷心難過的話他們可是會很擔心的。

今天一天就這樣結束，鳴人很開心的帶著笑容睡覺去，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒說什麼，只要他們家的小狐狸可以開心的長大，他們就放心許多。


	23. 章二十二 和家人重逢

佐助想起來自己當年和父母親分開後沒有多久，卡卡西和伊魯卡就帶著他和鳴人一起到森林的郊外去看自己的父母親，由於這件事是很機密的事情，佐助根本無法對外人說，這個事情是不能對外人說。

那時候佐助是第一次看見鳴人期待可以出去玩，其他人則是去準備一些東西，然後卡卡西和伊魯卡就帶著他們四個小孩去木葉的郊外，然後來到某個地方後，進入那個結界當中，佐助看見後嚇了一跳，因為族人都在那裡。

「爸爸... ...」鳴人看見水門後馬上跑過去。

「我可愛的小鳴……」水門一秒變成傻爸爸。

「媽。」雪子看見玖辛奈很高興。

「寶貝。」玖辛奈用力的抱著自己的女兒。

「媽，太大力了啦！好痛。」雪子悶悶的抱怨。

「哈哈，不好意思。」玖辛奈聽見這句話馬上放手。

佐助看見自家父母親迎接自己的樣子微笑，母親開心的抱著自己讓佐助感到很高興，美琴看見兒子開心的樣子微笑，果然卡卡西和伊魯卡遵守承諾會帶自己的孩子過來，她真的很想念自己的寶貝兒子。

卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑，從以前到現在鳴人的反應都沒有改變，佐助也不過只是想要待在父母親身邊，那個孩子多多少少也是很依賴自己的父母親，這樣重逢感人的戲碼果然不管看多久都不會看膩。

佐助很高興可以和父母親見面，開心的樣子顯現在臉上，美琴看見這樣的情形很開心，富嶽臉上的表情也柔和一些，水門開心的問著兒子一些事情，打算等下教導兒子一些忍術，鳴人當然很開心父親會教導他忍術。

「小鳴，等下爸爸教你忍術好不好？」水門一臉傻爸爸的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼。

「好。」鳴人很開心的答應下來。

「老師怎麼每次看到鳴人都會變成傻爸爸，以前看見小雪都不會這樣。」卡卡西看見這樣的情形有些苦笑。

「你偶爾也會露出那樣的表情，所以不可以這樣說四代火影大人。」伊魯卡怎會不知道卡卡西偶爾也會露出傻爸爸的表情。

鳴人聽見父親會教導自己忍術很高興，從小到大他最喜歡和父親一起學習忍術，佐助看見這樣的情形不免想要一起學習，水門對於小孩子總是不吝嗇，自然會很高興佐助一起過來學習。

美琴看見這樣的情形微笑，玖辛奈自然是問著女兒的狀況，雪子一一的告訴自家母親，對於任務和帶土這位老師，很多事情雪子都會和玖辛奈分享，玖辛奈很高興自家孩子樂於和自己分享事情。

「四代火影大人，我也可以一起學習嗎？」佐助害羞的問著。

「當然可以囉！」水門笑笑的看著佐助。

「最近任務有遇到什麼困難嗎？帶土給妳的任務會很難嗎？」玖辛奈不放心的問著自家女兒。

「我沒有遇到困難，帶土哥哥已經不是我的老師啦！媽妳又忘記。」雪子無奈的告訴自家母親。

「玖辛奈，妳忘記啦！小雪都已經進入暗部。」美琴在一旁好心的提醒她。

「哎呀！妳看看我，記憶力真差，果然忘記這件事。」玖辛奈這才想起女兒已經不是小孩子。

「小雪在暗部的表現很出色，師母妳就不用擔心。」卡卡西補上這一句話。

「卡卡西，你這樣說小心玖辛奈前輩更是擔心。」伊魯卡無奈的說著。

水門聽見這些對話微笑，然後招呼他們進入屋子當中，鳴人開心的拉著佐助的手一起進入屋子當中，一瞬間佐助非常高興鳴人這樣的舉動，沒想到自己已經被鳴人當然家人一般的存在。

鳴人已經習慣和佐助在一起，不管做什麼事情都會拉著佐助一起去做，自然連來到水門這裡也是和佐助一起行動的，大家看了不免會心一笑，覺得他們兩人真的很可愛。

水門和玖辛奈當然知道佐助喜歡鳴人的事情，他們不打算去阻止這件事，畢竟小孩子的感情由他們自己決定，而且他們兩家人的感情又很好，根本不需要太過擔心，相信到最後他們自己會有選擇。

「吊車尾，你要帶我去哪裡？」佐助不解鳴人到底要帶自己去哪裡。

「混蛋佐助，我不是吊車尾，不要老是叫我吊車尾，這裡是我的秘密基地。」鳴人不高興的對佐助說。

「好漂亮。」佐助看見向日葵花田後這樣說。

「哼哼，我是好心帶你過來看，這裡是我和姊姊的秘密基地。」鳴人看見佐助開心的樣子只是這樣說。

佐助自然很高興可以和鳴人一起分享他的秘密，大家看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子鳴人已經開始學會分享，對佐助比較沒有那樣的敵意，看見這樣的情形大家才放心下來。

美琴看見佐助和鳴人相處的那樣好很開心，自從美琴知道佐助喜歡鳴人之後，總是會想辦法讓他們兩人湊在一起，也就是因為這樣美琴才會那樣開心，富嶽對妻子的用意沒有意見，只要兒子開心就好。

水門和玖辛奈當然更沒有什麼意見，畢竟小孩子的感情他們不會多加干涉，就像雪子和鼬是一樣的道理，雖然玖辛奈和美琴刻意讓他們成為未婚夫妻，但是接下來的發展還是要靠他們兩人自己去決定。

「佐助、鳴人，可以吃飯了。」伊魯卡把他們兩人叫進來。

「好，小海豚，今天吃什麼？」鳴人大聲的回答。

「有你喜歡吃的菜色，進來看看就知道囉！」伊魯卡笑笑的回答鳴人。

「好。」鳴人很有朝氣的回答。

鳴人迫不及待想要知道今天到底要吃什麼東西，看見鳴人開心的樣子佐助也很開心，他知道鳴人總是會期待每天的用餐時間，看看伊魯卡會弄出什麼料理給大家吃，就如同一般的小孩一樣。

鳴人開心的進入屋子當中，期待今天的菜色，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑，在他們眼中鳴人就是這樣的可愛的小孩，跟一般小孩沒有兩樣，他們自然會好好的保護他。

「哇！好棒喔！好豐盛喔！」鳴人看見桌上滿滿的餐點說。

「快點坐下來準備吃囉！」伊魯卡告訴鳴人。

「好！」鳴人很有朝氣的說著。

佐助跟著自家父親一起坐下，今天是在水門這裡用餐，兩家人開心用餐的樣子似乎很常見，佐助很開心可以和父母親一起用餐，畢竟佐助還沒習慣和家人分離，水門看見這樣的情形微笑。

怎麼說畢竟佐助還是個小孩，很多事情不需要太過強求，鼬的離開對佐助打擊有點大，鼬可是佐助最喜歡的兄長，因為任務的關係而離開當然會讓佐助感到很寂寞，加上又和自己的父母親分開，佐助更是不怎麼開心。

鳴人看見佐助寂寞不開心的樣子知道佐助就和自己一樣，自然會想辦法讓佐助開心起來，告訴他說不要去想太多，有一天大家一定可以團聚在一起，不知不覺佐助開始依賴鳴人。

「鳴人，不是說過不可以挑食嗎？」雪子看見鳴人又把青菜往自己的碗裡挾，很無奈的說出這句話。

「人家不想吃青菜，綠綠的好難吃。」鳴人用最無辜的眼神看著自家姊姊。

「不可以，你要給我吃掉。」雪子很努力讓自己狠心一點，以免一時心軟原諒自己的弟弟。

鳴人聽見雪子這樣說乖乖的把剩下的青菜給吃完，佐助看見這樣的情形偷笑，鳴人最討厭的東西就叫蔬菜，可是家裡的人一定會強迫他吃完，每次看見鳴人很痛苦的把蔬菜給吃下肚子的樣子佐助就想笑。

鳴人當然知道佐助一定會笑自己，可是這個習慣一時改不過來，討厭的東西就是不喜歡吃，即使卡卡西、伊魯卡、雪子那樣強迫自己也不是很喜歡吃，讓大家頗為頭痛就是。

水門看見這樣的情形就知道兒子是因為妻子的關係才會這樣，妻子也是個很討厭吃蔬菜的人，雖然沒有兒子那樣挑食嚴重，卻還是很討厭吃，自然看見自家兒子挑食的樣子水門只好苦笑。

鳴人不敢反抗雪子，自然還是會把自己不喜歡吃的東西乖乖的吞下肚子裡去，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑，鳴人那孩子總是這樣，對討厭吃的東西就是會想盡辦法挑掉。

「鳴人，我們不是說好了，不可以挑食。」卡卡西捏捏鳴人的臉頰。

「人家就是討厭吃青菜嘛……」鳴人哀怨的說著。

「小心挑食會長不高，到時候在那裡後悔就不好囉！」卡卡西很有耐心的說著，並且摸摸鳴人的頭。

「唔... ...」聽見這句話鳴人乖乖的點頭。

玖辛奈看見這樣的情形知道鳴人根本就是遺傳自己，不愛吃青菜的自己老是會被水門逼著吃，後來為了自己的身體健康才乖乖的把青菜給吃完，看樣子自家兒子果然跟自己一樣討厭吃青菜。

不過身為母親的玖辛奈一點也不喜歡兒子這樣挑食的動作，怎麼說為了自己的身體健康，該吃的東西還是要吃才可以，相信卡卡西和伊魯卡都有注意到這點，他們自然會想辦法讓鳴人把青菜給吃完。

今天可以和家人見面佐助很開心，而且水門教導他們一些忍術讓佐助更為高興，而卡卡西也答應過他，說過一個星期會過來一次，不過因為某些關係他們是不會在這裡過夜，這點雖然讓佐助有點小失望，卻也沒辦法。

鳴人已經很習慣這樣的情形，自然不會去多說什麼，回家的時候反而很開心的跟家人說再見，跟著卡卡西和伊魯卡一起回去，雪子以前會任性說不要回去，現在大了也懂事，自然也會跟家人說再見，跟弟弟他們一起回去木葉忍者村。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話
> 
> 接下來劇情會回到十二歲的時候，就是波之國的任務啦~~~
> 
> 之後有些地方不是省略就是直接跳到我想要寫的劇情，因為是半架空的關係，所以我不會照著原著走，當然順序還是會啦！只是會省略一些我認為不重要的部份。
> 
> 如果有問題的話就請發問吧！不過看到這裡的讀者們好像沒有什太大的感覺，應該大家都沒有什麼太大的問題，感謝大家的支持囉~
> 
> >>不過太久沒動手有些生疏啦！(苦笑
> 
> 啊啊！現在依舊還是以短篇為重，直到下個月19號過後才會正式確定之後的走向，請大家耐心等待。
> 
> 反正就算要出本還是要幹麻，長篇多多少少也會更新，以前砍掉重練的長篇我也會盡量早點架構好，然後重新PO給大家看的。
> 
> 一直以來感謝大家的支持~~~
> 
> 我會繼續努力的~~~


	24. 章二十三 B(？)級任務

身為下忍的他們所接的任務總是有限，大多都是照顧小孩或是抓小貓、小狗之類的工作，雖然偶爾會跟卡卡西抱怨說為什麼沒有難度比較高一點的工作，卻還是任勞任怨的做著。

火影大人聽見他們的要求之後，想起最近有個任務可以讓他們接手，是一個簡單護送人的B級任務，相信他們可以順利完成這個任務，聽見可以接手難度比較高的任務，他們幾個都很開心。

這次的任務是護送達茲納先生回到波之國，小櫻、鳴人、佐助聽見後當然很高興，卡卡西自然也很樂意接下這次的任務，和他們一起護送達茲納先生一起回去波之國，沒想到會變成A級任務。

「卡卡西，這次要麻煩你和你的小隊護送達茲納先生回波之國去。」火影大人在任務分配區告訴卡卡西。

「好，我知道了，明天一早會執行這個任務。」卡卡西很清楚他們三個孩子剛剛執行什麼任務。

「嗯，你們的確該回家好好休息。」三代火影看見他們狼狽的樣子說。

他們是去交接任務的時候遇到三代火影，三代火影看見他們覺得很適合執行送達茲納先生回波之國的任務，因為佐助和鳴人的能力並不差，有足夠的能力可以應付旅途上所發生的事情。

加上有卡卡西在身邊更是不需要擔心，看見他們過來回報任務三代火影馬上就決定人選，當然也不過就是三代火影單純覺得懶，看見誰回來就讓誰去執行下一個任務。

「今天辛苦了，解散！」卡卡西對著他們三個說。

「那我先回家，大家再見。」小櫻笑笑的離開。

「嗯。」佐助點點頭。

「再見。」鳴人牽起卡卡西的手和隊友道別。

「餓了嗎？伊魯卡今天會比較晚回家。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「嗯，我知道，小海豚今天當班。」鳴人剛剛有看見伊魯卡正在和其他人交接任務的樣子。

「出去吃？」佐助問出了一個很重要的問題。

「也好，老爸還在任務當中，回家梳洗後一起出去吃。」卡卡西馬上決定這件事。

他們三個回家過後馬上梳洗自己的身子，等下可以去外面吃飯他們就很高興，順便去褓姆家接湊和學校接七海回家，伊魯卡會跟他們在餐廳中會合，卡卡西會通知自己最寶貝的伴侶。

對於家裡兩個孩子雪子和鳴人很疼愛他們，鳴人五歲那年迎來七海這個可愛的女娃兒，兩年前迎來卡卡西和伊魯卡親生的孩子湊，左久茂對於這兩個孫子、孫女也非常的疼愛。

即使有了自己的孩子，卡卡西和伊魯卡也沒有疏於對雪子和鳴人的照顧，雪子和鳴人在他們兩人的眼中既像弟弟妹妹又像兒子女兒，甚至有時候比他們家兩個孩子還要貼心。

「卡卡，可以吃拉麵嗎？」鳴人開始跟卡卡西撒嬌。

「今天不行，這個星期已經吃了太多次，等任務結束回來再吃。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好吧！」鳴人有些不甘願的說著。

「我好了，可以去吃飯了。」佐助看見這樣的情形露出一抹少見的微笑。

每次看見鳴人對卡卡西撒嬌的樣子佐助多多少少會吃醋，可是當他看見卡卡西拒絕鳴人後，鳴人露出的那種表情讓他很想要去逗弄他，可惜卡卡西在身邊自己不能去做。

卡卡西當然也清楚佐助的意圖，他很清楚佐助很喜歡鳴人，佐助從以前到現在都很喜歡鳴人，只是不曉得鳴人是否了解佐助的心意，等鳴人了解的時候卡卡西可是會好好的警告佐助，要他好好的對待鳴人，相信到時候帶土也會做這樣的事。

卡卡西和帶土可是很疼愛雪子和鳴人，自然會好好的警告他們的另外一半，要他們好好的對待他們兩姊弟，要不然的話自己可是會找他們算帳，從以前帶土就有好好的警告鼬，因此鼬總是很遵守他和帶土的約定，不會讓雪子傷心難過。

「佐助、小鳴，今天好好休息，明天的任務可要好好的應付才可以。」卡卡西有種感覺明天的任務很不簡單。

「好。」鳴人當然會聽從卡卡西說的話。

「嗯。」佐助聽的出來卡卡西的意思。

隔天他們在村門口集合，護送達茲納先生回去波之國，一路上小櫻跟達茲納先生聊天，卡卡西偶爾問問達茲納先生一些事情，佐助不時的用語言挑釁鳴人，讓鳴人很想要好好的痛打他一頓。

當然這是佐助故意的，卡卡西前一天晚上交代佐助和鳴人一定要這樣做，他們兩人當然會聽從卡卡西的指示去做，伊魯卡也因為他們三個要出任務的關係，特地包好吃的便當給他們，要他們在路上不會餓肚子，同時也要他們小心點。

果不其然在路上真的有人攻擊他們，鳴人馬上反應過來，用自己學到的招數對待那些敵人，鳴人儘管只是下忍，可是實力已經達到中忍的程度，這可不枉費他每天在修練以外，還有其他人刻意的教導。

「保護好達茲納先生，小櫻，妳在達茲納先生身邊好好保護他。」卡卡西看見這樣的情形立馬判斷。

「火遁、豪火球之術。」佐助利用自己學會的忍術來擊退敵人。

「螺旋丸！」鳴人用螺旋丸狠狠的砸在敵人的身上。

好不容易擊退敵人之後，鳴人才發現自己的手上有傷口，他愣愣的看著手上的傷口在想要不要包紮，就算不包紮九尾也會替自己治療好，卡卡西看見這樣的情形拍拍鳴人的頭。

然後動手幫自己疼愛的孩子好好的包紮傷口，要是沒有好好包紮的話，自己肯定會被凜以及伊魯卡痛罵，他們兩人可是很疼愛鳴人，自己也要看一下鳴人是否不小心中毒。

「不是說過要包紮嗎？」卡卡西無奈的看著鳴人。

「九喇嘛會治好。」鳴人漠然的說出這句話。

「就算是這樣，要是萬一不小心中毒怎麼辦？」卡卡西包紮完畢後拍拍鳴人的頭，要他不要去想太多也不要太沮喪。

「九喇嘛會解毒。」鳴人繃緊神經注意身邊的動靜，身為感知忍者的他覺得好像有什麼事情會來的樣子。

「就算是這樣也不能太過大意，小心凜會生氣。」卡卡西開始用大人的語氣說教。

「嗯，知道了，我會注意。」鳴人說出這句話後下一秒馬上避開敵人的攻擊。

攻擊他們的人是有霧隱鬼人之稱的桃地再不斬，卡卡西看見這樣的情形頗為頭痛的，沒想到自己的預感竟然成真，這下子變的很棘手，自己果然要好好的問達茲納先生才可以。

不過卡卡西感覺到他們身邊好像還有一位木葉忍者跟著他們的樣子，或許是因為在暗部待過，卡卡西對於暗部的忍者很敏感，不過對方是執行機密任務，自己就不好戳破。

奮戰一段時間後他們以為霧隱的暗部殺死再不斬，看見這樣的情形鳴人覺得很奇怪，可能是從小就待在其他人的身邊，鳴人對一些事情的敏感度比其他人還要來的強烈，只是這時候不適合說出自己的感覺。

「達茲納先生，這已經不是B級任務，是A級任務才對。」卡卡西的語氣很平緩，卻可以感覺的出來他有些生氣。

「很抱歉，因為我沒有多餘的錢可以申請A級任務，所以才謊報說成B級任務。」達茲納先生對他們很不好意思。

「卡卡西老師，我們要怎麼辦？」小櫻看見這樣的情形不免會擔心，沒想到會一下子升等成困難的任務。

「只好繼續執行下去。」卡卡西相信佐助和鳴人可以應付這樣的任務，自己保護好委託人和小櫻就可以。

他們護送達茲納先生回家後發生了一些事情，主要的原因還是他們在討論要怎麼處理卡多以及剛剛他們遇到霧隱忍者的問題，卻招來達茲納先生的孫子伊納利的反彈。

看見伊納利那樣的反彈他們幾個也無法說什麼，鳴人看見這樣的情形默默的去安慰那個孩子，對此達茲納先生和津奈美感到很不好意思，他們沒有想到伊納利竟然會鬧脾氣。

「伊納利，你不相信我們的實力嗎？」鳴人突然問出這句話。

「你們這樣反抗卡多，一定會跟爸爸的下場一樣。」伊納利哭著大喊著。

「我覺得當英雄是很了不起的事情，因為我的父親就是當年拯救村子的英雄。」鳴人緩緩的說出自己的故事。

「可是……」伊納利想要說什麼卻不知道要怎麼說。

「嘛！我相信你父親一定在天上看著你，所以你一定要堅強起來才可以。」鳴人說出這句話後想起了已經過世很久的祖父。

安慰過伊納利後鳴人回去屋子裡，卡卡西告訴他們說明天早上要教導他們學會控制查克拉，鳴人聽見後點頭沒有說什麼，那些基本的工夫他都已經學過，查克拉的控制也比同期的下忍還要好。

畢竟自己有個麻煩的大傢伙，九尾，如果不好好控制的話，九尾可是自己無法駕馭的傢伙，不過自己一直以來都跟牠相處的很愉快就是，九尾對他真的很好，鳴人很喜歡九尾。

晚上睡覺前，鳴人看著天上的月亮，什麼話也都不說，默默的用通靈之術喚出九尾出來，九尾看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，任由鳴人抱著自己撫摸牠的毛髮，似乎是能夠理解鳴人內心的想法。

「卡卡西哥哥，再不斬……是假死吧！？」鳴人有些不是很確定的問。

「看樣子是，看來小凜教你的東西都沒有忘記。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「咦？鳴人，你怎麼知道？」小櫻聽見後很訝異，鳴人懂得比自己多。


	25. 章二十四 訓練、相遇、再不斬與白

「千本，那個暗部用的武器是千本，醫療忍者很常用，而且我知道大概知道暗部的殺人手法，基本上是以斬首為主。」鳴人很冷靜的說著。

「看樣子小鳴你已經把大家教導你的東西都學起來，讓你進入暗部還是有好處。」卡卡西看見鳴人出色的表現很高興。

「哼！」佐助當然知道鳴人的實力在哪裡，自己也要多多加強才可以。

隔天一早卡卡西就帶他們去訓練，讓他們控制自己的查克拉學會爬樹，小櫻很精準的控制自己的查克拉，沒有一下子就成功，鳴人暫時不想要嚇到小櫻，所以故意裝做學的很慢。

佐助看見這樣的情形知道鳴人是故意配合他們兩人，自己當然也會盡快學習爬樹這個方式，因為佐助很清楚鳴人是他們當中學的最多的忍者，早在進入學校的時候就已經學會很多基本方式，甚至已經學到一些他們接觸不了的高階忍術。

鳴人順利的爬上樹後看著風景想事情，佐助發現到自從雪子離開之後，鳴人就很少出現大吵大鬧的樣子，甚至還比以前還要安靜，讓佐助多多少少不能習慣，他決定好好的刺激鳴人，讓他恢復元氣。

「吊車尾，我們來比賽，看誰爬的高。」佐助故意挑釁鳴人。

「我不是吊車尾，好啊！比就比！誰怕你！」鳴人聽見佐助說的挑釁的話馬上反擊回去。

「你們也真是的……」卡卡西看見這樣的情形露出笑容，果然他們家的小狐狸一點也不適合安靜的樣子。

活潑的樣子比較適合他們家的小狐狸，佐助這樣一挑釁讓鳴人的精神整個就上來，一定會好好的和佐助單挑，讓佐助知道自己到底是怎樣的傢伙，絕對不會讓佐助看輕自己。

鳴人卯足全力和佐助比賽，小櫻看見這樣的情形苦笑，打從自己認識他們起，他們兩人就是這樣幼稚，讓自己實在是不知道要說什麼才好，但是自己卻很高興可以擁有這兩位隊友。

「我贏過你了，臭佐助，不要老是叫我吊車尾。」鳴人不服氣的大喊。

「吊車尾就是吊車尾，少在那裡叫囂。」佐助惡狠狠的說著。

「跟你說過多少遍，我不是吊車尾，我的成績沒有那麼爛過，我還比你厲害。」鳴人就是很討厭佐助對自己的稱呼。

「吵死了，反正你在我眼裡就是吊車尾的傢伙。」佐助一臉挑釁的樣子讓鳴人很想要痛打他。

「我不跟你玩了，混蛋佐助。」鳴人忍住自己的脾氣跳下來，不忍下來他真的很想要和佐助發脾氣。

「嘖！該死！」看見這樣的情形佐助大概知道自己真的踩到鳴人的地雷。

鳴人很故意的要卡卡西陪他，看見這樣的情形卡卡西也不多說什麼，鳴人環抱住卡卡西後就什麼話都沒有說，連小櫻想要問一些事情也不知道要如何開口問起，卡卡西苦笑的看著佐助。

雖然佐助很討厭鳴人這樣的動作，卻不能多說什麼，自己真的踩到鳴人內心當中的地雷，負傷的鳴人只好找卡卡西安慰，看見這樣的情形卡卡西多多少少也會責怪一下佐助。

畢竟自己撫養鳴人十二年的時間，卡卡西可是非常的疼愛鳴人，甚至在別人的眼裡看起來有些過度寵愛，佐助當然也很清楚這件事，雖然不擔心卡卡西對自己說教，可是佐助還是覺得有些過意不去。

「鳴人，怎麼了？」卡卡西拍拍鳴人的背。

「沒有。」鳴人什麼話都不說讓人擔心。

「看樣子你們也學的差不多，我們就先回去休息。」卡卡西知道鳴人現在正在鬧脾氣，不想要跟任何人說話。

小櫻和佐助聽見卡卡西這樣說後馬上放鬆下來，小櫻多少有些訝異原來鳴人掌握的程度比他們還要好，不過小櫻比較不清楚為什麼鳴人可以和卡卡西那樣好，似乎本身就很依賴卡卡西的樣子。

鳴人從未跟其他人解釋自己的家庭狀況，同期的忍者知道的人不多，只有幾個常常玩在一起的人知曉，小櫻不算是很熟的朋友，自然不會知道鳴人的家庭狀況，佐助和鳴人住在一起，當然清楚為什麼鳴人會跟卡卡西很熟。

卡卡西當然有辦法安慰鳴人，畢竟是自己疼愛的孩子，加上又是自己照顧長大的孩子，卡卡西當然有辦法好好的安慰他，現在的情形當然要好好的安慰鳴人，讓他不要去想那麼多。

「卡卡西老師真嚴格，你說是不是？佐助。」小櫻覺得今天的練習讓她有些吃不消。

「嗯，真的很嚴格。」佐助不否認今天卡卡西的確是嚴格很多，他知道卡卡西一定是故意報復他。

鳴人在房間當中檢查一下自己帶過來的藥品，那是每次出任務之前小凜都會準備藥品給他和卡卡西，後來佐助和他們在一起之後也跟著一起準備，鳴人發現有部分的藥草似乎是不夠，看樣子要出去採。

鳴人盤算一下後決定隔天早上去採集藥草，採集藥草對他來說不是很難的事情，能夠幫忙到大家也是很好，鳴人決定好之後馬上收拾完畢睡覺，準備一大早來去採集藥草。

卡卡西懂鳴人的用途之後就不刻意去干涉他，今天和佐助一起訓練的時候發生不愉快的事情，相信明天早上他們兩人就會和好如初，自己不需要太過擔心，不過還是要稍微告訴佐助不要太過分。

「找到了，還好波之國有這樣的藥草。」鳴人看見視自己想要的藥草馬上採集。

「小弟弟，你也來採藥草？」白看見鳴人出現在森林裡的樣子，禮貌性的問鳴人。

「嗯，大姊姊也是嗎？」鳴人因為白的美貌而看呆。

「是啊！我也是來採草藥。」白看見鳴人因為自己的樣貌看呆的樣子微笑。

「不好意思，我幫你忙吧！」鳴人回過神來後馬上告訴白。

「好，先謝謝你。」白很高興有人可以幫忙自己。

鳴人採集自己想要的藥草之後，也幫忙白採集一些草藥，警戒心很重的鳴人其實知道白是當天來救再不斬的人，不過自己現在沒有什麼必要和他攤牌，鳴人相信白在某些方面一定是很喜歡再不斬。

白很高興鳴人幫忙自己，其實見到鳴人的時候白就已經認出來鳴人到底是誰，可是白不打算打草驚蛇，他知道自己現在所做的一切都是為了再不斬，因此不管怎樣都不可以打草驚蛇才可以。

「大姐姐，你是醫生還是醫療忍者？為什麼會來採草藥？」鳴人誤會白的性別，但是開啟他們之間的話題。

「我有一個很重要的人受傷，所以才會出來採草藥。」白聽見鳴人誤會自己的性別也只是笑笑的帶過。

「那個人一定對大姊姊來說很重要。」鳴人相信自己的直覺。

「是呢！」白真的很喜歡再不斬。

白和鳴人收集好草藥之後決定道別，佐助這時候也出來找人，找他家最可愛又活潑的小狐狸，自己一定要好好的跟他道歉才可以，畢竟自己昨天真的太過欺負鳴人，讓對方感到很不高興。

感覺到有人來的時候，白決定笑笑的和鳴人道別，他有點捨不得鳴人這個孩子，或許是因為被鳴人感動到，觸動了白內心深處某些情感，可是為了再不斬，他還是要離開才可以。

「你的朋友來找你，我也要先離開。」白笑笑的說著。

「好的，大姐姐，再見。」鳴人很有禮貌的說著。

「對了，我是男的唷！」白微笑的道別。

「咦？」聽見這句話鳴人知道自己糗了，因為誤會大了。

鳴人真的感到很不好意思，沒想到自己竟然會誤會人家的性別，不過不得不說白真的很像女孩子，一點也不像是男孩子，那樣的面容才會這麼容易被人家給誤會，鳴人抱著頭反省。

佐助來到鳴人身邊的時候就看見鳴人這樣的反應，他不曉得鳴人剛剛是遇到誰，才會有如此大的動作，不過不管怎樣佐助還是把人給拎回去，卡卡西有事情要交代他們。

白拿著草藥回去自己和再不斬的住處，又看見卡多的人來煩他們就不是很高興，一邊幫再不斬療傷一邊惡狠狠的把人給趕走，再不斬看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，白可是自己撿到的孩子，很疼愛的孩子。

「說好的委託可要做好，不然我花大錢請你是做什麼用。」卡多一臉嫌惡的看著再不斬。

「你們委託的事情我會做好，這點請放心。」再不斬可是很守信用。

「給我滾出去，你們這幾個討厭的傢伙。」白很不留情的趕人。

「你……」卡多像是想再說什麼卻還是被白趕出去，連同自己的手下一起被趕。

「再不斬先生，過幾天傷口就會癒合，到時候……還要去找他們的麻煩嗎？」白多多少少有些遲疑。

「接了人家的委託還是要把事情做好，別擔心。」再不斬很清楚白是在擔心什麼事情。

「我知道了，再不斬先生。」只要是再不斬說的話白都會乖乖的聽從。

「嗯。」再不斬摸摸白的臉頰沒有說什麼。

這件事情處理好之後他們兩人就可以離開這個小地方，到時候他們可以找一個好地方安身立命，身為忍者的兩人可以接手許多委託，這點不需要太過擔心，再不斬因為某些原因刻意脫離霧隱忍者村。

到底是什麼原因沒有幾個人知道，連霧隱的忍者也不清楚這件事，但是因為擅自脫離霧隱忍者村的關係，所以再不斬是被視為判忍，不過沒有幾位忍者膽敢追殺他們就是。

白從不過問為什麼再不斬要脫離霧隱忍者村，只要可以待在再不斬的身邊，白就整個很滿足了，到底未來他們會在哪裡，白從不會去多想，只想著只要待在再不斬的身邊就可以。


	26. 章二十五 波之國

沒想到在處理卡多的時候再不斬和白現身在他們的面前，卡卡西只好自己對付再不斬，佐助和鳴人一起對付白，小櫻的話就保護好達茲納先生，身為忍者的他們面對這樣強大的對手並沒有感到害怕。

「沒想到你沒死啊！再不斬。」卡卡西面對再不斬依舊是那樣從容。

「哼！能夠和拷貝忍者對打也是不錯的選擇。」再不斬笑笑的說著。

「你……」鳴人一直覺得眼前的人很熟悉。

「對不起，因為要幫再不斬先生。」白知道鳴人是個好孩子。

「那就不要多說。」佐助看見這樣的情形馬上出招。

鳴人發現到白的招數和自家姊姊的招數很像，因此他開始思考要怎樣解決白的招數，佐助知道鳴人的心思，他自己也感覺的出來白的招數跟雪子很像，他們兩人一定有辦法解決。

佐助和鳴人一起聯合攻擊，讓白差點招架不住，白沒想到佐助和鳴人雖然只是下忍可是能力卻跟中忍一樣，自己要對付他們的話可是要花一些心力才可以，而且他們兩人非常有默契，自己不一定會贏。

卡卡西有發現到跟著他們一起過來的暗部似乎有在幫忙他們，感覺的起來目標好像是再不斬和白的樣子，看樣子遙月不知道在打什麼主意，那個暗部是屬於遙月的暗部。

在這樣你來我往的激烈戰鬥之下，卡卡西差一點要使出自己最大的絕招，佐助和鳴人已經打贏白了，白沒想到他們兩個人竟然會破解自己的招數，而自己的血繼限界就這樣輕易的被破解。

千鈞一髮之際暗部已經把再不斬打昏過去，他們出現一下把人帶走之後馬上離開，卡卡西看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，然後用嚇唬人的招數對付卡多，讓他們知道達茲納先生他們是不好惹的人物。

「卡卡西老師，剛剛是？」鳴人看見這樣的情形問。

「可能是遙月大人的安排，就不要去過問那麼多。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「喔。」聽見卡卡西說的話後鳴人就沒有去問那麼多。

達茲納先生看見卡多離開之後很開心，沒想到卡卡西他們竟然會幫忙他們做那麼多事情，事情解決之後卡卡西決定休息一天在上路回去木葉，伊納利很高興他們打跑卡多。

津奈美開心的招待他們，鳴人倒在卡卡西的懷裡睡覺，卡卡西覺得體力快要透支了，所以他們兩人在屋子的一隅休息，佐助看見這樣的情形很吃味，可是不能做出什麼事情來。

小櫻看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是拉著佐助的手打算一起去約會，佐助看見這樣的情形馬上甩開小櫻的手，就是不要小櫻碰自己，除了自己的家人和鳴人以外，佐助很討厭其他人碰自己。

「佐助，我們去約會好不好？」小櫻開心的問佐助。

「不要煩我！」佐助甩開小櫻的手，然後走到屋外去冷靜一下自己。

「佐助……」小櫻看見這樣的情形很傷心。

佐助知道自己很喜歡鳴人，可是對方對自己只是把自己當兄弟，似乎對感情這方面還不是很能理解，儘管卡卡西和伊魯卡知道這件事，但是他們兩人並不打算告訴鳴人，似乎是要等到鳴人自己發現。

佐助知道要等到鳴人發現可是需要一段時間，只是自己很想要告訴他說，自己真的很喜歡他，但是他不知道鳴人會不會接受自己的感情，要是不接受的話自己肯定會崩潰。

當然佐助有發現到鳴人對自己的親密動作沒有任何的排斥，似乎沒有任何的感覺的樣子，自己對他摟摟抱抱鳴人也不太會反對，只要不要太過分鳴人都不會推開他，佐助只能往好處想鳴人多少對自己有些意思。

「鳴人，起來吃東西。」卡卡西搖搖睡在自己身上的孩子。

「好。」鳴人慢慢清醒過來揉揉眼睛。

「卡卡西老師、鳴人，津奈美阿姨弄了很多好吃的餐點，起來吃吧！」小櫻開心的告訴他們。

「好。」卡卡西點頭。

「佐助呢？」鳴人眨眨自己的眼睛後開始搜尋佐助的身影。

「剛剛走出去外面。」小櫻的聲音聽起來有些哀怨。

「那我去找他。」鳴人聽見小櫻說的話馬上去找人。

鳴人出去外面看見佐助正在修練的樣子沒多說什麼，用自己的方式偷偷的到佐助的身邊，然後用奇襲的方式來嚇佐助，對方真的有被嚇到，佐助沒想到鳴人會用這樣的方式來找自己。

自己練習實在是太過認真，沒有注意到鳴人來到自己的身邊，才會讓自己被鳴人嚇到，不過看見鳴人來找自己佐助真的很高興，佐助根本沒想到鳴人會親自出來找自己。

「吃晚餐了，我們回去吧！」鳴人只是這樣說。

「好。」佐助抱了一下鳴人。

「怎麼了？」鳴人對這樣的動作感到不解。

「沒有，有點吃醋而已。」佐助悶悶的說出這句話。

「喔，原來超級大笨蛋會吃醋啊！」鳴人故意調侃佐助。

「吊車尾，你想死嗎？」佐助開始反擊回去。

他們兩人一邊鬥嘴一邊回去，大家看見這樣的情形微笑，他們兩人坐下來吃著今天的晚餐，卡卡西看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，小櫻看見這樣的情形多少有些忌妒。

小櫻實在是不能理解為什麼已經和佐助成為隊友了，可是佐助對自己沒有很好，鳴人雖然會和自己打招呼，但和自己的互動還是少少的，有一層隔閡在，反而是他們倆人感情比較好。

鳴人看見小櫻落寞的樣子不太能理解，曾經發生過一些事情讓鳴人對一些人有些防備，加上對小櫻沒有那麼熟，所以很少會跟小櫻有些互動，這樣忽略她好像又不太好的樣子。

「小櫻，妳怎麼了嗎？」鳴人拿了一碗飯給小櫻。

「啊！謝謝，沒事啦！只是覺得鳴人你和佐助的感情很好呢！」小櫻接下鳴人給的飯。

「因為和佐助一起住，所以感情才會比較好。」鳴人思索一下之後說出這句話。

「咦？你們住在一起？！」小櫻好像聽見什麼驚天的消息一樣。

「嗯！和卡卡西老師、伊魯卡老師一起住，我是給卡卡西老師、伊魯卡老師養大的，佐助因為某些原因跟我們住在一起。」鳴人笑笑的解釋。

「原來是這樣啊！」小櫻這才知道鳴人為什麼會跟卡卡西那麼熟。

鳴人只是簡單的告訴小櫻自己的家庭狀況，沒有告訴小櫻更多的事情，像是自己還有一個姐姐，為什麼自己會被卡卡西和伊魯卡撫養長大，這些比較細微的事情鳴人並未告訴小櫻。

卡卡西知道鳴人只是簡單的告訴小櫻自己和佐助的狀況，其他的事情並沒有多說什麼，那些事情如果告訴小櫻的話肯定會引起喧然大波，有些事情是秘密就是秘密，尤其是有關四代火影的事情。

鳴人早已經了解那些事情是不可以說的事情，自然不會告訴小櫻那麼多，佐助倒是不能理解為什麼鳴人要告訴小櫻他們之間的事情，基於隊友的情誼佐助還是覺得那些事情不該告訴小櫻。

「謝謝招待！」大家吃飽之後各自去做自己的事情。

「好了，明天要啟程回去木葉，快點把行李收拾好。」卡卡西告訴他們三個。

「好。」他們三個馬上去把自己的東西收拾好。

回去的路上鳴人和佐助依舊是打打鬧鬧，卡卡西看見這樣的情形實在是不知道要說什麼，這兩個孩子總是這樣，從以前到現在都沒有改變過，小櫻看見他們兩人打鬧的樣子也無法插手。

回到木葉之後，小櫻自行回家去，卡卡西、佐助、鳴人回到家之後先去找伊魯卡和七海，然後他們五個一起出門吃拉麵，卡卡西答應過的事情一定會做到，畢竟是答應自家可愛的小孩，卡卡西一定會做到。

「大叔，我們來吃拉麵啦！」鳴人大聲的告訴手打大叔。

「呦！是鳴人啊！歡迎、歡迎！」手打大叔看見是自己最喜歡的孩子後微笑的招呼他。

「我要豚骨拉麵！」鳴人馬上坐好告訴手打大叔。

「好。」手打大叔笑笑的說。

卡卡西、伊魯卡、佐助、七海也點自己想要吃的拉麵，卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭，伊魯卡微笑的問著佐助他們出任務的情形，佐助也一一的告訴伊魯卡，太過驚險的事情佐助本來不打算告訴伊魯卡，可是後來還是主動告知。

伊魯卡沒想到他們的任務竟然會這樣的危險，還好他們平安回到自己的身邊，不然的話自己肯定會受不了，卡卡西知道伊魯卡的感受，只是把他攬到自己的懷裡安慰他，要他不要去想太多。

伊魯卡當然知道卡卡西的意思，至少他最愛的人都回到自己的身邊，讓自己放心許多，鳴人還是一如以往一樣有朝氣，佐助和卡卡西也沒事，自己就不需要擔心那麼多。

「我開動了！」鳴人開心的吃著自己的拉麵。

「吃慢一點，沒人跟你搶。」伊魯卡告訴鳴人。

「好。」鳴人慢慢的享受自己喜歡的拉麵。

大家看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，鳴人這個可愛的孩子受到大家的歡迎，大家都很疼愛鳴人，佐助看見這樣的情形微笑，然後開始吃起自己喜歡的拉麵，相信未來他們的感情會更好。


	27. 章二十六 情書密碼(？)

宇智波泉是宇智波鼬和波風雪子的共同好友之一，另外一位共同好友是宇智波止水，當然他們共同的好友還有其他人，只是泉和止水比較親密，又是宇智波一族的人。

佐助和鳴人有時候會過去找他們，在滅族行動當中泉和止水沒有被算在內，當然有能力的宇智波族人會在遙月的照看下出任務，只有少數人逃過那次的行動，對此團藏非常有意見，有著遙月在是不可能讓團藏得逞。

「這些信件是？」佐助看見鳴人正在整理信件的樣子很疑惑。

「姊姊和鼬哥哥的情書，因為都是密碼，可以拿練習解密碼。」鳴人把東西收拾好要去找泉或是止水。

「內容可以看嗎？畢竟是哥哥和雪姊姊的情書。」佐助和鳴人一起出門。

「可以看，姊姊有給我看過幾次，讓我練習解密碼。」鳴人知道雪子一點也不介意讓自己看。

「我們要去找止水哥和泉姊姊他們？」佐助看見鳴人走的方向大概知道他要去找誰。

「本來要去找老爸，但是卡卡西哥哥說老爸沒空，只好去找止水哥和泉姊姊。」鳴人不太高興水門剛好有事情。

但礙於鼬和雪子的情書內的密碼只有幾個人可以解，除了水門大概就剩下止水或是泉、沙夜、花等人可以解開，其他人的話可是要花費很多時間才能解開，這種密碼只有少數人在用，一般忍者有公用的密碼，只是很容易會被敵人解開。

有些小隊會用自己的方式發明一些不同的密碼，讓敵人看不懂也不好解開，鼬和雪子的密碼才會只有幾個人知道，鳴人解密碼的工夫是雪子親自教導他的，從小雪子就拿自己和鼬寫的信件來當範例給他解密碼。

佐助真的不懂為什麼雪子竟然會拿自己和鼬通信的內容來給鳴人當範例，那不是情人之間的內容，總是有些隱私，當事人卻覺得沒有太大的關係，好似裡面沒有什麼東西就是。

「要來解密碼？」止水看見佐助和鳴人出現在自己家門口的樣子了然。

「嗯！這些是我還沒解開的部分，會解的部分已經寫在紙上。」鳴人把東西拿給止水看。

「很棒呢！已經解的差不多，剩下一點點我們慢慢來研究吧！」止水摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好！」鳴人很開心可以一起研究解密碼。

「啊！啦！小鳴和佐助來啦！」泉走出來看見他們兩人微笑。

「泉姊姊，妳好，打擾了！」佐助很有禮貌的打招呼。

「我來啦！」鳴人露出大大的笑容。

「我去拿飲料給你們吧！」泉看見這樣的情形笑笑的進入廚房拿飲料。

止水和泉是一對情侶，是同一個姓氏的族人但是沒有任何的血緣關係，自然可以大方的談戀愛在一起，這點佐助和鳴人也很清楚，他們兩人放閃光的程度不輸給鼬和雪子。

雪子的閨蜜好友犬塚花的男友是另外一位忍者，另一位閨蜜日向沙夜的男友是暗部的信，這些關係只有親近的好友們才會清楚，鳴人常常跟在姐姐雪子的身邊，比別人知道很多事情，當然他會乖乖的不告訴其他人。

泉把飲料拿出來給他們喝，止水看看鳴人已經解開到哪個進度，有時候止水不懂為什麼鼬和雪子的情書內容會那樣的普通，普通到可以讓鳴人去翻譯，不得不說他們兩人不是在談戀愛而是已經進入夫妻生活。

「上面寫著今天的晚餐內容，下半部翻譯不出來，好像是任務的內容的樣子。」鳴人把自己的成果拿給止水。

「是任務的內容，不過可以給你看，慢慢來，我教你翻譯。」止水笑笑的告訴鳴人。

「哥和雪姊姊的內容是寫什麼？」佐助看了翻譯完的內容有些不解。

「日常生活小事，他們寫情書根本是寫日記。」泉看見這樣的情形解釋給佐助聽。

「內容在我們看起來是挺無聊，可偏偏是他們兩人的情書。」止水看見鳴人查一些書後翻譯出一些句子。

「姊姊說她寫不出來那些矯情的話，反正鼬哥哥懂她說的話就好。」鳴人想起來以前自己問過的事情。

「哈哈，果然是小雪的個性！」泉對於這件事一點也不訝異。

「他們真的是情侶嗎？」佐助合理的懷疑自家老哥是不是有和人家交往。

止水和泉聽見佐助說的話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，鼬本來就很成熟，對於自己心愛的人會保護的很好，雪子是因為經過戰爭的洗禮，成熟的程度比鼬還要來的高，這樣過份成熟的他們只要擁有好默契就好。

止水很清楚雪子和鼬一樣很小的時候就上戰場，不過那時候鼬並未真的參予戰爭，而雪子是有親自上場殺敵，從戰場上退下來後他們兩人開始思考生命的意義，這些事情沒有幾個人知道。

後來雪子有很嚴重的創傷壓力症候群，那是很多、很多事情累積下來的，如果不小心的話雪子會有自殺的傾向出現，當然在其他人的面前雪子不會有這個問題，會發現這個問題是有次犬塚花和沙夜看見雪子醒來下意識想要拿苦無割腕。

那時候犬塚花和沙夜馬上阻止她，雪子看見自己最好的朋友們在她們的面前大哭一場，之後雪子不管有什麼問題都會和她們說，犬塚花和沙夜知道雪子很多、很多秘密，自然這些事情在雪子和鼬的情書上都看不到。

「解開了！」鳴人把其中一封信解開，把內容寫在另外一張紙上。

「看樣子小雪不會把秘密告訴鼬。」泉看見翻譯完的情書後無奈的搖頭。

「儘管小雪很信任鼬，但是... ...很多事情還是不肯跟他說。」止水摸摸鳴人的頭給予他獎勵。

「姊姊有太多、太多的事情不知道要怎麼說，鼬哥哥很清楚，所以沒問。」鳴人其實很心疼自家姊姊。

「雪姊姊到底經歷過多少事情？」佐助看完翻譯過後的內容不知道要怎麼說。

「或許那些事情是她心底的傷。」泉同樣身為女孩子大概能夠理解雪子的想法。

「別想太多，佐助也練習翻譯吧！」止水笑笑的把東西交給佐助。

佐助接下東西乖乖的翻譯，這些翻譯的內容以及要怎樣翻譯鳴人有稍微教過他，但是自己還沒像鳴人那樣拿手，止水和泉看見這樣的情形笑笑的看著他們努力翻譯的樣子微笑。

鳴人的進度比佐助還要快，已經有底子的他速度當然會比佐助還要快，除非遇到自己不會翻譯的地方才會請教止水或是泉，佐助看見這樣的情形多少有些不甘心，因為鳴人學習的速度總是比自己快。

看見這樣的情形止水拍拍佐助的頭，要他靜下心來好好的翻譯，不要去想太多，鳴人從小就被大家訓練，自然在學習上會比他還要快，泉看見佐助不甘心的樣子笑笑的，同儕之間自然會有這樣競爭的情形。

「別心急，鳴人訓練的方式和你不同，學的比你快是正常。」止水摸摸佐助的頭。

「鳴人到底是被大家怎麼訓練的？」佐助對這件事情一直感到很疑惑。

「如果說小雪是被培養成暗部的話，鳴人大概是被培養成上忍的方式訓練。」泉聽見佐助說的話想了想後告訴他。

「爺爺、爸爸和卡卡西哥哥他們會用遊戲的方式教我。」鳴人聽見他們的話後說出自己的訓練方式。

「小鳴也很努力才會有這樣的成果。」止水怎麼會不知道鳴人為了想要追上雪子用了多少心力。

「因為我想保護姊姊！」鳴人最大的夢想就是可以保護雪子。

「佐助也加油吧！以保護小鳴為目標。」泉很清楚佐助很喜歡鳴人。

「我會好好的加油！不會辜負大家的期望。」佐助一定會加強自己的實力，他想要保護自己最愛的人。

止水和泉看見這樣的情形笑笑的，他們兩人這樣互相競爭，會一直這樣扶持對方走下去，至於未來到底是誰保護誰那不是他們需要探討的事情，想要保護自己心愛的人那是最大的動力。

今天的晚餐佐助和鳴人留在止水和泉這邊吃，從早上來到這裡開始解密碼之後，除了早餐以外其他兩餐都在這裡吃，而止水和泉一點也不在意，他們兩人今天沒有任務，當然可以當他們倆人的老師。

時間差不多的時候帶土出現在他們家的門口，來接佐助和鳴人回家，至於為什麼不是卡卡西或是伊魯卡來接，他們兩人有任務出村，請帶土和凜幫忙照顧他們兩人，自然是帶土來接他們回家。

「卡卡和小海豚今天回不來？」鳴人看見這樣的情形心裡有數。

「嗯！任務室給予他們的任務內容有點多，不能當天來回。」帶土看見這樣的情形摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好吧... ...」鳴人雖然不開心卻沒辦法說什麼。

「帶土前輩辛苦了。」止水看見這樣的情形微笑的打招呼。

「佐助，把這個帶回去和小鳴一起吃。」泉把自己做好的餅乾拿給佐助。

「好。」佐助乖乖的點頭，然後和帶土一起離開。

要去洗澡之前鳴人看看自己是否有東西忘記拿，要是忘記的話明天要去止水家拿，也確認所有的情書都拿到手，要是少了一封情書被自家姊姊知道的話，肯定會被痛打一頓。

確定所有的東西都在之後，鳴人乖乖的去洗澡睡覺，帶土當然知道鳴人和佐助去止水家做什麼，不過他對於雪子竟然把自己的情書拿給自家弟弟去練習解密碼覺得好笑。

情書裡面的內容大多沒有什麼，只是個單純日記式的寫法，很多事情雪子不用文字記錄下來，會用其他的方式記錄，不管是痛苦或是快樂的事情都一樣，只是單純的押在自己的心底或是分享給自己最好的朋友知道，只有最親密的人才會知道她的秘密，鼬可能還需要一段時間。


	28. 章二十七 中忍考試前夕

木葉最近要開始舉辦中忍考試，卡卡西正在想要不要讓自己的小隊去參加，他相信其他人也應該會讓自己的小隊參加考試，況且鳴人和佐助的實力並不弱，小櫻的話自己應該也可以應付才對。

「怎麼了？你是在擔心要不要讓他們參加中忍考試？」伊魯卡看見卡卡西在煩惱的樣子問。

「鳴人和佐助我根本不用擔心，但是小櫻那孩子... ...」卡卡西不知道該說什麼。

「我想，不需要擔心那麼多，讓他們參加一次看看也好。」伊魯卡雖然會擔心鳴人他們，但是他還是願意讓孩子們去試試看。

「也好，等三代召集我們再說。」卡卡西知道伊魯卡相信孩子們的實力。

「爸爸、媽媽，我們回來了。」七海開心的跑到卡卡西和伊魯卡的身邊。

「佐助，謝謝你，不好意思麻煩你帶他們出門。」伊魯卡從佐助的手上抱回湊。

「不會，我和鳴人剛好要去買東西，順便帶他們無所謂。」佐助並不太介意這種事情。

「小海豚、卡卡，我把東西放好了！」鳴人進入家門後馬上把東西收到廚房裡面去。

「我去用晚餐。」伊魯卡讓卡卡西把兒子抱過去，自己進入廚房做飯。

卡卡西沒想到伊魯卡會這樣乾脆讓鳴人去參加中忍考試，或許是因為看見鳴人最近成長很多，才會這樣乾脆的答應下來，畢竟中忍考試也有一定的危險，不小心的話肯定會喪命。

一向會擔心他們的伊魯卡沒有說話的話，卡卡西當然會放心許多，怎麼說他們早已經把鳴人當然是自己的孩子般在照顧，更何況外頭還有一個老是不讓他們放心的女娃兒。

在家裡卡卡西和伊魯卡一向很疼寵他們，即使擁有屬於自己的孩子也是一樣，收養了可愛的女娃兒，多了一個親生的兒子，他們還是會關心雪子和鳴人，佐助也會順便照顧到。

對他們來說雪子和鳴人是很重要的家人，也是他們的寶貝孩子，多多少少會擔心他們，自從雪子接任長期任務以來，伊魯卡總是要她每天找一個時間好好的和他們連絡，讓他們放心，雪子當然會做到，每天會和他們連絡。

「不知道小雪會不會回來呢？」伊魯卡總是擔心那個在外頭執行任務的女娃兒。

「不知道，或許會回來，別擔心。」卡卡西當然也會擔心雪子是否有照顧好自己。

卡卡西猜測的沒有錯，三代沒以意外的召集他們幾位上忍、中忍來集合，告訴他們說要舉行中忍考試，順便問問這次要參加的人有多少，畢竟有幾位上忍的手上有戴著幾個忍者學校畢業的學生。

紅、阿斯瑪、凱自然是告訴三代火影他們會讓自己手下的學生去參加，卡卡西也沒意外的點頭說會讓佐助和鳴人他們參加考試，對此三代火影沒有太大的意見，他相信他們的決定。

離開召集室後帶土拍拍卡卡西的肩膀，看見是自己的好友卡卡西沒有多說什麼，家裡兩個小鬼的實力他們有目共睹，根本不需要太過擔心，小櫻的話丟去考試也一定會有所成長。

「我還以為伊魯卡會反對。」帶土拍了一下卡卡西的肩膀。

「他很難得的沒有反對，反而是我猶豫的時候說服我讓他們參加。」卡卡西挺訝異伊魯卡這樣的動作。

「大概是因為放心佐助和鳴人，畢竟他們的實力並不差。」帶土很清楚佐助和鳴人的實力在哪裡。

「大概是吧... ...」卡卡西也不知道要說什麼。

「嘛！小雪那時候很順利，小鳴他們也不需要擔心。」帶土總是抱持這樣樂觀的想法。

「小雪的實力你又不是不知道，小鳴的實力還不及小雪的一半，雖然比同年齡的人還要強就是。」卡卡西聽見帶土說的話苦笑。

「你家伊魯卡都不擔心，你擔心什麼。」帶土笑笑的告訴卡卡西。

「說的也是。」卡卡西並不打算去擔心那麼多。

照慣例卡卡西把同意書拿給佐助、鳴人、小櫻他們三個，要他們自己簽名過後再交上來，看見中忍考試的同意書佐助和鳴人沒有多說什麼，小櫻多少有些興奮，不過也會開始思考一下自己的實力在哪裡。

回家後佐助和鳴人看著那張同意書很久，中途湊爬到鳴人的身上要他抱，他的反應就是把湊抱起來然後繼續看著那張同意書，似乎在思考什麼事情的樣子，佐助也是看著自己的同意書在發呆。

對鳴人來說中忍考試並不陌生，以前家裡有人要去支援的時候自己會跟著去，雪子去考試的時候自己還很小，根本沒有什麼太大的記憶，只記得那時候雪子很輕鬆的把中忍考試考完，之後也很順利的升上上忍。

「鳴人哥哥、佐助哥哥，你們還要發呆到什麼時候？」七海站在走廊上出聲問他們兩人。

「怎麼了嗎？七海。」鳴人聽見七海的聲音馬上回神。

「姊姊說好要連絡的，但是今天沒有... ...」七海悶悶的說出這句話。

「乖，大概是姐姐今天比較忙，所以才沒有連絡。」鳴人抱著湊走到七海的身邊，摸摸她的頭安慰她。

聽見七海的話鳴人沒有多說什麼，他看了佐助一眼後決定把同意書給簽了，似乎是下了很大的決心才這樣做，佐助看見這樣的情形當然也跟著把同意書給簽了，對他們來說這是一次很好的考驗。

雪子已經離家一年的時間，這點鳴人很清楚，為了要保護好自己的姐姐，他不停的在修練，身手早已經是同齡的孩子中數一數二的，參加中忍考試不需要太過擔心，這就是為什麼鳴人會下定決心簽了那張同意書的原因。

佐助沒有開口問鳴人為什麼會簽了那張同意書，在某些方面他也知道鳴人會簽了那張同意書，如果想要超越自己的兄長，中忍考試是不可避免一定要參加，至於他們會成長到什麼程度，佐助自己也不清楚。

「七海，姐姐會回來，一定會回家，她答應過我們，不會失約。」鳴人用堅定的聲音告訴七海。

「嗯！」七海相信鳴人的話，用力的點頭。

「鳴人... ...」佐助聽見鳴人說的話沒有多說什麼。

「和湊去玩吧！等伊魯卡哥哥回來我們就可以吃飯。」鳴人笑笑的說著。

「好。」七海乖乖的帶著弟弟去旁邊玩。

「會擔心就說出來，不要憋在心裡。」佐助上前把鳴人抱在懷裡。

「如果我說出來的話，七海會很難過，不能說。」鳴人擁抱佐助想要尋求一些安慰。

「不要難過，你不是說過，雪姐姐不會失約嗎？」佐助拍拍鳴人的背部安慰他。

鳴人緩緩的張開口又閉上嘴，想說什麼也沒說什麼，佐助看見這樣的情形沒有說話，只是用自己的方式去安慰鳴人，他知道現在說什麼都沒用，他們無法掌握出任務的人的一切。

沒有人知道這樣艱難的任務會出現什麼樣的問題，會不會發生什麼意外他們也不清楚，自然只能樂觀的告訴自己一定不會有事，只是比較忙才無法連絡他們罷了，鳴人很不喜歡這樣，卻只能妥協。

佐助看見這樣的情形只能用自己的方式來安慰鳴人，他知道自己的心情也和鳴人一樣，只是鼬是無法連絡自己，在某些方面來說佐助比鳴人更是不安，不知道自家兄長的死活，畢竟那是臥底任務。

「鳴人，中忍考試我們一定要通過。」佐助緩緩的說出這句話。

「嗯，會一起通過。」鳴人當然知道佐助的意思。

佐助誓言一定要和鳴人一起通過中忍考試，絕對不會在這裡就停下腳步，既然自己已經發誓要保護心愛的人，他就一定要做到才可以，不管怎樣他都一定會通過中忍考試。

在這期間他們必須要有所成長才可以，為了親愛的家人以及自己最心愛的人，他們一定要成長到可以保護自己身邊最重要的人才行，不然的話就沒有什麼意義在，這也是為什麼佐助希望可以和鳴人一起通過中忍考試的原因。

而且佐助發誓過，一定會在鼬回來的時候讓他刮目相看，知道自己的弟弟有所成長，能力不輸給其他人，甚至已經可以幫忙他，不再是那個從前跟在他身後的那個小孩，已經有獨立的能力去解決一切。

「佐助、鳴人，我簽了同意書。」小櫻在第二天見面的時候告訴自己的隊友。

「我們也簽了，小櫻妳有把握嗎？考上中忍。」鳴人只是這樣問自己的女性隊友。

「雖然我的能力可能不及你們，但是我會努力的。」小櫻很認真的告訴鳴人。

「不要拖後腿就好。」佐助只是這樣告訴小櫻。

「嘛！佐助，不要這樣說啦！小櫻很強的，她可是我們的隊友。」鳴人相信小櫻會是他們很好的隊友。

聽見鳴人說的話佐助沒多說什麼，他希望這次可以和鳴人一起順利考上中忍，其他的事情不需要太過擔心，小櫻的實力雖然沒有那樣好，可是在團隊合作之下肯定可以彌補這些問題。

確定自己都已經簽名過後他們把通知書交給卡卡西，看見他們三個願意參加中忍考試卡卡西沒有多說什麼，佐助和鳴人的實力自己是不擔心，小櫻在團隊合作之下不需要太過擔心。

既然伊魯卡都相信他們參加中忍考試沒有太大的問題，自己也不需要太過擔心，畢竟是自己的學生，卡卡西決定去相信他們，相信他們可以順利的通過中忍考試，成為中忍。

「希望中忍考試不會出問題。」不知道為什麼止水就是有種會發生不好的事情的感覺。

「小花說小雪和小夜聯絡她，似乎會在中忍考試的時候回來一趟。」泉希望不好的預感不要發生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> 章二十八之後會先跳到鼬和雪子認識的情形，以及卡卡西和伊魯卡收養七海的故事、湊的出生，之後才會繼續敲中忍考試，剛好順便補足九尾內亂那邊的問題，之前寫的太過倉促，漏掉太多的東西，所以會趁這時候補齊，這樣才能顯現故事的完整性。
> 
> 七海的故事本來是打算寫在卡伊夫夫同居日記那篇當中，但是想要的章節在很後面，避免麻煩以及靈感大神又離家出走的關係，所以之後會提及到，兩邊的故事會差不多，不會有太多的問題，大概是除了相互呼應之外就是互相補足不足的地方。
> 
> (因為不確定會漏掉什麼...不過基本上這裡要是寫的很足夠，或許同居日記那邊就不會刻意描述太多，但要看啦！但是應該不會有太大的改變。)


	29. 章二十八 冰姬、雪姬等人回歸

木葉有兩隻尾獸這件事沒有幾個人知曉，所以沒有人知道雪子是三尾磯撫的祭品之力，她在任務中或是當年第三次忍界大戰的末期時都沒有用過，和磯撫相處得很好，可以隨意用尾獸的力量，同時也是九尾的半個祭品之力。

波風雪子也是木葉忍者村裡面唯一會用冰遁的忍者，因此有冰姬的稱號，日向沙夜是日向寧次的姊姊，雛田、花火的堂姊，在忍界中有雪姬的稱呼，主要是她的白眼的關係，擅用白眼和體術以及劍術名揚忍界。

一年前她們兩人因為任務的關係而搭檔，還沒有分班之前她們兩人就是很好又有默契的搭檔，這次會一起出任務不太意外，不過中忍考試要開始的關係遙月速速把她們兩人召回，她們任務也解決完成，可以回木葉回報。

「任務完成，該回木葉，中忍考試要開始。」沙夜甩甩自己的刀後說出這句話。

「看樣子還沒是沒全部解決曉的人。」雪子踢了踢自己腳下的屍體。

「近期雖然是幹掉曉組織的下層，但是上層還是沒解決幾個。」沙夜對於那些判忍很想要拿來試刀。

「算了，小鼬給的情報已經差不多讓我們知道那些人到底有多少實力，先回村吧！總有一天會對付到他們。」雪子雖然不太爽快卻還是決定先回村。

「也好，不過真想拿那幾個傢伙試手。」沙夜可不是輕易放棄的人。

「不早點解決他們，我心裡不安。」雪子這點不光是自己還有寶貝弟弟的安危不是那樣好。

「至少我們情報收集的差不多，妳的計畫總會實現。」沙夜一點也不在意這麼多。

「我到現在覺得讓小鼬叛逃去收集情報很愧疚，雖然一年後有告訴他和止水哥我的計畫。」雪子早早就和自己身邊的人坦承自己的計畫。

「妳連自己的秘密也告訴他們，真不知道妳怎麼想。」沙夜很無奈也不知道要說什麼才好。

「告訴他們計畫後不得不把那件事說出來。」雪子真的很愧疚要讓鼬叛逃。

沙夜對於好友說的話沒有多說什麼，只要扯到宇智波鼬這個人雪子就會這樣，他們兩人感情很好，為了這個計畫不得已要分開，讓好友感到很愧疚，儘管好友的計畫萬無一失，但還是會擔心自己身邊的人。

快速的回到木葉忍者村後，出雲和小鐵這兩人守門中忍忍者看到她們兩人感到很訝異，眼前的兩位在木葉當中可是傳奇，差點沒有成為像是木葉三忍或是四代火影波風水門那樣傳說般的存在。

難得看見卡卡西、阿斯瑪、凱、紅把自己的學生聚在一起，似乎是要討論什麼事情的樣子，帶土和凜在一旁看著，似乎是想要和卡卡西討論什麼事情，雪子和沙夜用瞬身術出現在他們的面前。

雪子拿下自己的帽子時，鳴人看見是自己最愛喜歡的姐姐，馬上往前撲過去，沙夜看見這樣的情形想要說什麼，但是雪子很快就把自己的弟弟給抱住，似乎已經習慣鳴人這樣的動作。

「我回來了。」雪子對卡卡西這樣說。

「歡迎回來。」卡卡西微笑地看著眼前的女娃。

「姊姊！」鳴人打死都不想要放手讓人不知道要說什麼。

「有沒有乖？沒跟佐助吵架吧？」雪子摸摸鳴人的頭。

「我有乖，我從學校畢業成為下忍，我要參加中忍考試。」鳴人抬起自己的頭告訴雪子。

「加油！要考上喔！」雪子眨眨眼睛暗示自己的弟弟一些事情。

「好。」鳴人當然懂雪子的意思。

「雪姊姊。」佐助有些彆扭的擁抱雪子。

小櫻第一次看見鳴人會有這樣的表現，第一次看見他笑的這樣開心，她不知道那個人到底是誰，佐助也上前擁抱雪子，可以讓自己的兩位隊友出現這樣的情形，另外一位女性也去擁抱寧次和雛田，似乎是日向家的人。

同時小櫻也看見雪子去擁抱卡卡西、帶土等人，阿斯瑪捏捏她的臉頰和她很親密，凱也把她抱在懷裡揉頭，似乎和這些上忍感情真的很好，凜甚至一臉興奮的把她拉到旁邊說話。

沙夜很有禮貌的謝謝凱可以教導自己的弟弟，凱只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，對於自己的學生凱總是不吝惜稱讚，讓沙夜很開心自己的弟弟有所改變，有了羈絆之後寧次改變很多。

「井野，那兩位女忍者是？」小櫻乾脆問自己的好友。

「女忍者中最強的上忍，她們也是暗部，黃色頭髮的那位是鳴人的姊姊，另外一位好像是寧次的姊姊。」井野開心的和雪子揮手。

「最強上忍？」小櫻完全不能理解。

「小雪姊姊是木葉中唯一會使用冰遁的忍者，有冰姬之稱，另外一位是日向家的天才少女，稱號是雪姬。」鹿丸懶散的解釋給小櫻聽，也順便的告訴其他人。

「可以見到傳說中的忍者好幸運！」天天早已經聽過她們兩人的名號。

「啊！牙，幫我跟小花說，我明天去找她。」雪子覺得要是沒去找朋友肯定會被對方給痛打一頓。

「好，姐姐妳身上的傷口記得隱藏起來，不然老姐會發飆。」牙可是很喜歡雪子這位姐姐。

「好。」聽見這句話雪子直接進入憂鬱的狀態。

「妳自己好自為之吧！小雪，我可不幫妳。」沙夜馬上補刀讓雪子很無言。

卡卡西看見這樣的情形只是摸摸雪子的頭，把她養大的人怎麼會不知道雪子最怕的是自己好友們發飆，尤其是交情最好的犬塚家的小花，明明實力可以打倒對方，卻總是會被對方痛打一頓。

沙夜只是投了一個妳好自為之的眼神，這讓雪子更是受傷，把自己埋入卡卡西的懷裡，連自己的好友都不支持自己，這讓她不知道要說什麼才好，帶土苦笑的看著這樣的情況，凜捏捏自己學生的臉，要她不要刺激雪子。

佐助和鳴人看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子雪子的天敵真的是小花，天不怕地不怕的雪子最怕的人是小花，其他人儘管被訓斥雪子也沒有太大的感覺，反而是跟自己青梅竹馬的好友會想盡辦法威脅她。

黑化的小花對雪子來說肯定很恐怖，也不要小看沙夜在雪子受傷、生病的時候對付她的手段，第一次見識過的泉也被她們兩人的手段給嚇到，只能默默的同情雪子，什麼話都不能說。

「先給這些孩子們一些建議，等下回家吃飯，伊魯卡看到妳回來會很高興。」卡卡西摸摸雪子的頭。

「好。」雪子只能乖乖遵照卡卡西的意思去做。

對於這樣的情況大家都感到很好奇，想要看看眼前的女上忍會跟他們說什麼，雪子什麼都沒有多說，只是給他們一張卡片，讓他們釋放一點點查克拉在上面，她需要看看每個人的能力，分析優缺點。

看見卡片上的資訊雪子開始一一幫他們分析，這次中忍考試讓遙月有點不安，她不清楚是大蛇丸來攻打木葉還是曉組織的人來抓尾獸，雖然遙月握有大蛇丸的把柄，只是她沒有把握，才會速速的把在外面遊蕩的忍者給叫回來。

自來也和綱手也陸續抵達木葉忍者村，他們三忍缺了一人讓人有點感慨，當年大蛇丸叛逃後自來也努力的追逐他，綱手在世界和平之後去遊歷世界，和自己的丈夫加藤斷和他們的女兒靜音一起去。

繩樹雖然沒有跟著綱手一起去遊歷世界，但是請示三代火影和遙月之後去外面蒐集情報，做的事情和自來也一樣，不過也遇到自己一生中最愛的人，現在和妻子芙蓉以及兩個養女春緋、昭子被遙月速速召回木葉。

「你們可以照著小雪跟你們分析的弱點好好修練，希望你們可以順利考上中忍。」阿斯瑪把這些事情告訴眼前的下忍們。

「還有幾天的時間，你們好好的修練。」紅微笑的看著這些孩子們。

把所有的事情處理完畢後，雪子和沙夜去火影室回報自己任務的內容，把收集來的情報告訴三代火影和遙月，回報之後就各自回家去，而雪子先去暗部找止水，把該有的情報告訴他。

收到情報之後止水沒有多說什麼，他知道接下來還有很多的事情要處理，這次中忍考試讓他感到不太安心，似乎會有什麼事情發生，現在有情報自己可以好好應付，其他的事情暫時不要想太多。

回到家後伊魯卡看見雪子用力的擁抱她，七海和湊馬上跑到她身邊去，看見這樣的情形雪子微笑沒有多說什麼，好好的擁抱自己最愛的人，伊魯卡可是會準備豐盛的大餐慶祝自己的寶貝女娃回來。

「伊魯卡哥哥，我回來了。」雪子進入家門第一件事後說出這句話。

「歡迎回來，小雪。」伊魯卡擁抱雪子開心的說著。

「姊姊！」七海開心的跑過來擁抱雪子。

「我也要抱雪姊姊。」湊跟著跑過來抱雪子。

晚上吃完晚餐之後雪子開始計畫一些事情，她開始和卡卡西商量該怎麼做會比較好，伊魯卡只是在旁邊聽著沒有多說什麼，現在需要好好的保護好鳴人，雪子可以自己保護自己，不需要太過擔心，但是他們還是會想要保護好他們兩個。

第二天雪子去了犬塚家，小花看見自己的好友過來馬上檢查她的身體，然後用力的擁抱自己最好的好友，雪子當然也擁抱自己最好的朋友，這一年的時間小花可是非常擔心自己的好友，現在看見她回來當然很高興。

「妳平安回來，真好。」花真的很擔心自己的好友。

「讓妳擔心我很抱歉。」雪子緩緩地說出這句話。

「嘛！沒事就好。」花拿了一些兵糧丸給雪子。

「嗯，謝謝。」收到好友的好意雪子很開心。

「一切會好的，我相信妳會成功。」花握著雪子的手給予她勇氣。

雪子開心的和自己的好友花聊天，之後不管發生什麼事情還是有自己的好友在身邊，其他的事情她會好好的處理，現階段就是陪著弟弟鳴人參加中忍考試，其他的事情不需要去想太多。


	30. 章二十九 一見鍾情（？）

第三次忍界大戰即將過去，富嶽帶著鼬去戰場看，這個動作讓鼬的心境改變很多，他驚訝的看著這一切，才想起自己前幾天見到的小女孩已經綁上護額，聽說能力很好也跟著上戰場。

鼬很厭惡這樣的感覺，剛剛救一個人卻差點被殺，父親告訴他說戰爭就是這樣殘酷，這種殘酷不是自己可以理解，而她又是如何理解的鼬不知道，只是覺得上次忘記問她的名字覺得很可惜。

同時他也不知道她的父親即將成為四代火影，畢竟當初鼬只知道她是被一位紅頭髮的女人帶來家裡作客，現在鼬希望回村過後可以遇到她，小小年紀的鼬不知道其實自己是喜歡上雪子。

「妳是？」鼬看見雪子正在河邊的樣子感到很訝異。

「啊！你是美琴阿姨的兒子。」雪子沒想到對方會發現到自己的秘密基地。

這時候正在玩水的磯撫探出頭來看自己的宿主，雖然現在自己的身體是比之前還要小，可是還是有能力打飛欺負宿主的人，雪子看見這樣的情形走過去摸摸磯撫的頭，似乎是要牠不要擔心。

鼬看見這樣的情形以為是雪子正在和自己的寵物溝通，現在的他並不知道尾獸的存在，剛剛的他是在思考生命的意義，卻被大蛇丸說生命是沒有意義，可自己的弟弟即將誕生，應該是有意義。

「你還好吧？」雪子轉頭看著正在發呆的鼬。

「嗯，我沒事，我想問妳，生命到底有什麼意義？」鼬突然問出這句話來。

「我覺得生命的意義在於那個人到底要怎樣活著，戰爭是無可避免，忍者是國家的士兵，士兵為此付出性命是鞠躬盡瘁死而後已。」雪子伸出手摸摸鼬的臉。

「人的生命是要到最後死亡時才會知道自己的價值嗎？」鼬很認真的問著。

「我不知道，或許是這樣，你可以這樣理解。」雪子微笑地看著鼬。

「妳叫什麼名字？我叫宇智波鼬。」鼬有些不好意思的告訴雪子。

「我叫波風雪子，請多指教。」雪子很開心可以交到朋友。

眼前的女娃笑容很可愛，讓鼬不禁臉紅，之前她太過安靜讓自己不知道要怎樣接觸她，現在看見她活潑的樣子讓自己知道她的另外一面，同時當她說出姓氏的時候鼬才知道眼前的女娃是四代火影水門的女兒。

雪子先把磯撫送回去牠該去的地方，然後和鼬一起離開這裡，她在心裡面慶幸對方沒有發現到自己的秘密，三尾的祭品之力可不是所有人都能接受，而且這件事高層不知道，自然不會束縛她。

畢竟自己前陣子才被磯撫選中，不然其實三尾一直養在木葉深處的水池中，那時候自己本來是要去找遙月，沒想到竟然被挑中當祭品之力，現在不需要封印在祭品之力的體內，可以當成通靈獸來照顧。

「剛剛那是妳養的通靈獸？」鼬突然問出這句話。

「對，凱哥哥的給我的烏龜，我很喜歡就養著，爺爺跟我說過，每個人的通靈獸都不一樣。」雪子買了一些甜點給眼前的人。

「等以後學到通靈術也會有通靈獸，只是不知道是什麼。」鼬開始很期待這件事。

「等你學到後就知道，來，給你！」雪子把甜點拿給對方。

「謝謝。」鼬開心的接下甜點。

「不客氣。」雪子笑的很開心。

鼬拿著甜點回家，對方開心的和自己揮手道別，送走鼬後雪子臉上的笑容消失不見，剛剛說的話是騙對方，她不能讓自己的秘密讓他知道，即使自己很喜歡他也是一樣。

這個祕密只有自己、沙夜、小花知道，其他人除了遙月以及自己的父母親以外，大概就是只有卡卡西、帶土、凜這三位知道，現在母親玖辛奈肚子裡有她朝思暮想的弟弟，父親水門又成為火影，怎麼樣自己都不可以讓他們傷腦筋。

「我回來了。」雪子打開家裡的門後說出這句話。

「小雪，怎麼了嗎？怎麼愁眉苦臉？今天不是帶磯撫去玩水嗎？」玖辛奈看見寶貝女兒愁眉苦臉的樣子很訝異。

「我剛剛在秘密基地遇到美琴阿姨的兒子，他看見磯撫，我騙他說是凱哥哥給我的通靈獸。」雪子對此感到很過意不去。

「這樣啊！看樣子妳真的很喜歡鼬呢！」玖辛奈抱抱自己的女兒安慰她。

「媽媽，我還滿喜歡他，可是有好多秘密都不能跟他說。」雪子靠在母親的肚子上聽著胎兒的心跳聲。

「總有一天妳可以和他說，不需要這麼急，妳去年許的願望今年可以實現呢！」玖辛奈知道寶貝女兒很想要一個兄弟姊妹。

「爸爸想好弟弟要叫什麼了嗎？」聽見母親說的話雪子抬頭問。

「水門想要和自來也老師談談，到時候就會知道。」玖辛奈摸摸女兒的頭。

「真期待好色仙人來，我的名字也是好色仙人取的嘛！」雪子擁抱自己最愛的母親。

「是啊！自來也老師很喜歡妳，說什麼都要替妳取名字呢！」玖辛奈想起以前的事情微笑。

看見女兒開心的樣子玖辛奈鬆了一口氣，當初自己和美琴差不多時間懷孕，兩人說好要把自己的孩子們送作堆，看樣子鼬和雪子都很喜歡對方，說不定以後真的會在一起。

美琴看見鼬手上的甜點感到很好奇，自己的寶貝兒子到底是遇到誰，臉上的笑容是那樣的開心，看樣子自家兒子有遇到好事情，只是不知道會不會跟自己分享，這讓美琴感到很好奇。

現在她摸摸自己的肚子，小兒子快要出生，不知道丈夫富嶽會取什麼名字，這讓自己很期待知道小兒子的名字，不過現在還是要問問大兒子鼬到底是發生什麼事情，讓他可以這樣開心。

「鼬，今天遇到好事了？」美琴笑笑的問著寶貝兒子。

「我今天遇到玖辛奈阿姨的女兒，和她聊了很多又玩得很開心。」鼬開心的告訴自己的母親。

「這樣啊！你喜歡她嗎？」美琴看見鼬開心吃著甜點。

「很喜歡，她好可愛！」鼬很喜歡雪子的笑容。

「你喜歡她就好，以後你們肯定可以在一起。」美琴摸摸寶貝兒子的頭。

鼬聽見母親說的話沒有多說什麼，低下頭不想要讓美琴看見自己臉紅的樣子，乖乖地把對方送自己的甜點給吃完，他真的很喜歡雪子，是真的想要和她在一起，希望以後可以和她在一起。

而且她也告訴自己生命的意義，鼬知道自己很多事情需要好好的思考，以後肯定可以和她一起討論，雪子說不定會給自己很好的建議，和她在一起感覺很舒服，跟一般的朋友很不同。

而且鼬有一種感覺雪子肯定比自己還要成熟，見到的事情比自己還要多，遇到的事情會比自己還要多，不過內心的傷一定很多，自己需要好好的保護好她，鼬在內心發誓他要好好的保護她。

『如果可以保護她就好。』鼬只是這樣想著。

美琴和玖辛奈沒想到自己的孩子竟然會對她們所挑選的對象竟然是一見鍾情，自然會很高興孩子們是互相喜歡，這讓兩位母親很期待兩個孩子在一起之後會有什麼樣的發展。

不過現在對雪子來說不能和對方分享一切會感到很抱歉，很多時候她會對鼬感到很抱歉，即使在未來也是一樣，只要牽扯到對方的事情她會有這樣的感覺，常常會不知道要怎樣表達才好。

晚上水門聽見妻子說的話後決定決定去和女兒談談，玖辛奈多少有些擔心雪子，當然水門也知道玖辛奈和美琴的約定，自己不打算去干預妻子的做法，只是沒想到以後連寶貝兒子也喜歡佐助。

「小雪，要不要談談？」水門看見女兒坐在窗邊的樣子問。

「好的，爸爸。」雪子乖乖的點頭。

「玖辛奈跟我說，妳今天遇到鼬了？」水門拿了女兒喜歡吃的甜點給她。

「嗯！可是我不小心讓他看到尾獸，磯撫以為是壞人想要保護我。」雪子和三尾的感情真的很好。

「鼬有說什麼嗎？」水門相信鼬不知道尾獸的存在。

「他把磯撫看成是烏龜，以為是我的通靈獸，或許認為是我的寵物。」雪子吃著父親給的甜點。

「這樣啊！被誤會也沒關係，等你們互相信任對方後，再把這個秘密告訴他。」水門摸摸寶貝女兒的頭。

「我只是覺得很愧疚，因為騙了他。」雪子把叉子放下來告訴自己的父親。

「有些事情是不得已，所以不要去愧疚。」水門摸摸寶貝女兒的臉頰。

雪子想要說什麼可是說不出來，她知道這是善意的謊言，可是自己真的很喜歡鼬，如果可以她不想要騙他，看見這樣的情形水門當然會好好的開導自己的寶貝女兒，他相信鼬會讓雪子信任，他們以後會是很好的搭檔，也可能會是很好情侶。

水門知道自己的寶貝女兒需要找個信任的人，鼬一定會符合那個條件，就像自己和玖辛奈一樣，找到屬於自己的愛人後必定會全心全意的信任他，所以他相信寶貝女兒，自然不會去擔心太多。

「相信自己的直覺，鼬以後一定會成為妳的搭檔，說不定會是妳命中注定的人。」水門把碗筷給收拾後這樣告訴女兒。

「好。」雪子決定相信父親水門告訴她的話。

雪子是個很有主見的孩子，自己真的不需要太過擔心，至於以後的安排自己不知道，戰爭末期人手不夠連下忍畢業的孩子也要上戰場，偏偏寶貝女兒就是符合條件的人，這讓水門不知道要說什麼才好。

慶幸皆人帶著雪子和沙夜接的任務沒有太多難度，只是失去太多人讓水門有所感慨，自己的學生們在大戰中受傷，帶土因為受到太過嚴重的傷害，差點當不了忍者，在遙月和綱手的救治之下恢復很多，繼續擔任忍者。


	31. 章三十 佐助的誕生

一直在思考生命的意義鼬見證了自己的弟弟誕生，七月的炎炎夏日，即使已經接近七月底卻還是很炎熱，美琴住進醫院準備生產，鼬會陪著母親一起進入醫院陪產，父親繼續忙自己的事情，雖然富嶽還是很擔心自己的妻子。

大肚便便的玖辛奈帶著寶貝女兒雪子一起來醫院探望自己的好友，鼬看見雪子過來當然很高興，拉著她說自己的弟弟即將出生，似乎有很多事情想要跟她分享，玖辛奈看見女兒露出開心的笑容，似乎很喜歡和鼬聊天。

美琴看見這樣的情形也很開心，她第一次看見大兒子會拉著人去聊天，看樣子鼬真的很喜歡雪子，對於好友的表情大概也了解，畢竟她們很清楚養了一個過於成熟的孩子是怎樣滋味。

「帶土哥哥？」雪子看見門口的來人馬上露出開心的笑容。

「嘿！小公主，今天陪師母來產檢？」帶土看見雪子露出笑容。

「來看美琴阿姨，順便陪媽媽來產檢。」雪子用力擁抱自己最喜歡的人。

「小公主，妳真乖！」帶土可是很寵愛眼前的孩子。

這時候卡卡西出現在帶土的背後，和雪子眨眨眼睛要她不動聲色，對於卡卡西的暗示雪子很清楚，然後看見卡卡西把帶土拉著，準備把人給拖出去病房不要打擾其他人。

雪子跟他們兩人揮揮手，玖辛奈看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，鼬反而有被嚇到，美琴也只是微笑沒有多說什麼，凜拿了幾個東西給雪子後就和自己兩位隊友一起離開。

「帶土，別想逃過檢查，除非你想被遙月大人追殺。」卡卡西抓著帶土的衣領離開病房，晚點他會過來護衛玖辛奈。

「卡卡西，你不是還要護衛師母嗎？」帶土想要抵抗卻發現根本不可能。

「師母沒那麼快離開，晚點過來護衛就可以。」卡卡西繼續把人拎著去檢查。

「來，小雪，禮物！」凜把東西拿給雪子後就離開。

「凜姊姊，謝謝。」雪子站在門口揮揮手跟他們道別。

「去和鼬分享妳的禮物，讓媽媽和美琴阿姨說話。」玖辛奈摸摸寶貝女兒的頭。

「好，我最愛媽媽。」雪子親吻玖辛奈的臉頰，然後拉著鼬離開。

「今天鼬肯定會很開心。」美琴微笑的說著。

兩個孩子出去之後美琴和玖辛奈可以好好的聊天，沒有人知道她們兩人到底又要約定什麼，上次談話的時候可是鼬和雪子出生之前的事情，似乎又想要結為親家的說法。

鼬和雪子坐在醫院走廊上的椅子上，開始分享起剛剛凜拿給雪子的禮物，對於自己父親的學生很喜歡送給自己禮物，雪子沒有太大的感覺，從她懂事起就和他們三個很好，帶土可是從雪子出生起就很疼愛她。

打開禮物看見是可以和旁邊的人分享的東西，雪子開心的拿了出來，然後比對一下就把另外一個給鼬，看見這樣的情形鼬感到很訝異，沒想到對方竟然會這樣做，自己也乖乖地收下來。

「小鼬，給你！」雪子很喜歡這次凜送的東西。

「送給我沒關係嗎？前輩不會生氣嗎？」鼬對於雪子的動作感到很訝異。

「不會，凜姊姊聽到我交了一個好朋友才會給我這個。」雪子是真的很喜歡眼前的人。

「謝謝，沒想到妳認識帶土前輩。」鼬對於這點感到很新奇。

「帶土哥哥是我爸爸的學生，從我懂事起他們就在照顧我，自然跟他們很好。」雪子分了一半麵包給鼬吃。

「四代火影大人肯定是一位很好的老師。」鼬拿了雪子給自己的麵包開心的和她一起吃了起來。

鼬和雪子開心的聊天，直到美琴和玖辛奈結束談話後才依依不捨地離開，這時候卡卡西也走過來準備護衛她們回去，雪子開心的和鼬道別，然後牽著卡卡西的手跟著母親一起回家。

沒幾天美琴就生下自己的寶貝二兒子，富嶽和鼬看見這樣的情形很開心，對於自己的弟弟出生，鼬有種生命誕生的喜悅在，想起現在四代火影夫人玖辛奈也在懷孕中，看樣子雪子也有屬於自己的弟弟還是妹妹。

「這個孩子要叫什麼的名字？」美琴笑笑地問著自己的丈夫。

「佐助，宇智波佐助。」富嶽告訴自己的妻子。

「那個名字不是……？」美琴知道二兒子的名字是三代火影父親的名字。

「我跟三代火影說過，他很樂意孩子叫這麼名字。」富嶽微笑的說著。

聽見弟弟的名字鼬在內心當中細細的品嘗，不知道雪子以後的兄弟姐妹會叫什麼名字，聽說玖辛奈肚子裡的那個孩子是男孩子，以後有機會來問問她，畢竟生命的誕生是那樣的美好。

只是鼬沒想到鳴人的出生會引起九尾之亂，造成四代火影水門和玖辛奈會和自己的孩子們分開，對於這件事雪子感到很痛苦，她不知道要怎樣才好，明明她和鳴人是需要父母親的時候，卻被迫要分開。

從現在開始鼬會好好的照顧自己的弟弟，然後乖乖的去忍者學校上課，鼬也開始和自己的父親學忍術，聰明的他只要富嶽示範一遍就學會，雪子肯定比自己還要厲害，會的忍術比自己想像中的還要多。

「好色仙人！」雪子打開門看見是自來也馬上撲過去。

「親愛的小美女，妳越來越漂亮，長大後肯定跟綱手一樣是美人。」自來也把雪子抱起來用臉磨蹭。

「哈哈！好色仙人，好癢喔！」雪子開心和自來也玩在一起。

「小美女，我和水門談完之後來練習忍術，我要教妳大絕招。」自來也親親雪子的臉頰後就放她下來。

「好！就這麼說定囉！好色仙人不可以跟我反悔喔！」雪子給自來也一個大大的香吻。

水門看見這樣的情形微笑，雪子去廚房看玖辛奈到底在做什麼，在廚房裡面和母親聽著外面父親和自來也說什麼，肯定是商討弟弟的名字，雪子摸摸玖辛奈的肚子，她期待著弟弟的出生。

師徒兩人坐下來之後開始談論一些事情，水門拿著自己看的書籍，然後笑笑地和自來也談話，水門手上那本書籍是自來也很早以前的著作，他想要自己的兒子叫主角的名字。

「自來也老師，如果您不介意的話，我想要我的兒子叫鳴人，漩渦鳴人。」水門拿著書本很認真的告訴自來也。

「為什麼？」自來也聽見這句話感到很訝異。

「這本書很有趣，裡面的故事也很吸引人，我希望我的孩子可以像裡面的主角一樣。」水門說著露出好看的笑容。

「你……這孩子……」自來也聽見後也不能多說什麼。

「我們家的兩個孩子都是老師您取的，這沒什麼不好。」玖辛奈拿了飲料和點心出來給他們享用。

「你們的孩子就像我自己的孫子、孫女。」自來也開始期待玖辛奈肚子裡的孩子。

「等老師您出任務回來後，您就可以見到這個孩子。」水門很清楚自來也多麼期待想要見到鳴人。

「好色仙人又要出任務喔！這次學習好忍術後又看不到你了。」雪子聽見父親說的話悶悶地看著自來也。

「我的小美女，我也不想離開妳，可是這是沒辦法的事情。」自來也可是很寵愛雪子這個孩子。

確定好寶貝兒子的名字後，水門讓雪子去和自來也學習忍術，然後邀卡卡西進入家裡來吃東西，卡卡西看著雪子開心的和自來也離開，水門肯定是有事情要和自己說才會把自己叫進家門。

玖辛奈生產的時候要去木葉郊區，主要的原因是九尾的關係，遙月這次有點事情要出村處理，所以可能會讓其他人來幫玖辛奈接生，會請她的心腹琵琶子和達次來幫忙接生，解決好事情之後遙月會快速趕回來。

前幾天遙月已經過來警告水門要小心一點，皆人手中的情報似乎嗅到不尋常的味道，所以不管怎樣都要水門小心一點，就是希望玖辛奈不要出事情，為了保護妻子水門會做足準備。

「卡卡西，我需要你在外圍的外圍守著，父親那邊有收到不尋常的情報。」水門知道自己的得意弟子是暗部。

「我會的，老師您別擔心，帶土和凜會一起幫忙。」卡卡西不會讓自己的老師出事情。

「你們自己也要小心一點，如果遇到敵人盡量不要打草驚蛇。」水門知道三代火影會讓貼身暗部守著。

「老師有不好的預感嗎？是因為遙月大人這次不在。」卡卡西的智商可是不輸給其他人。

「嗯，我有不好的預感，加上遙月大人這次不在村子裡，我擔心會出事。」水門有種說不上來的感覺。

「我們會小心監視，會做出正確的判斷。」卡卡西知道最主要的還是兩個孩子要保護好。

玖辛奈摸摸自己的肚子，預產期就是這幾天，九尾的封印會在生產的時候削弱下來，水門又有不安的預感讓人不知道要說什麼才好，現在看見丈夫和卡卡西討論的樣子她更是不安。

她希望事情可以一切順利，自己可以陪著寶貝兒女長大，就算兒子不像女兒那樣天才也無所謂，只要開心的長大就好，雪子身上的秘密最好不要讓上層知曉，讓她可以在木葉自由活動。

對於媳婦要生孩子這件事皆人開始擔心起來，自從前幾個月妻子出事後他就有種不安感覺，可是這種感覺他說不出來，雪子目擊過兇手的樣子，不過因為年紀小的關係而想不起來，自然會希望這次不要再有意外發生。


	32. 章三十一 鳴人誕生

打從初代火影起各個村子憑著實力拿到擁有實力強大的尾獸，九尾是其中之一被木葉收著，第一代宿主水戶也是初代火影柱間的妻子，第二代宿主是玖辛奈，四代火影的夫人。

會有磯撫不過是遙月某次去霧隱村處理一些事情後撿到的，應該說她識破宇智波斑的計畫，差點毀了木葉忍者村，以及傷害凜的生命，花了她很多時間才把凜救回來，因此把磯撫給撿回木葉忍者村。

當年三歲多快要滿四歲的雪子被聖心帶著去拜訪遙月時遇到磯撫，就這樣莫名其妙簽訂契約變成三尾祭品之力，只是沒多久聖心被人給殺害，目擊的雪子被磯撫保護著沒有受到傷害。

「最近胎動很明顯，鳴人快要出生。」水門摸摸玖辛奈的肚子後說著。

「郊區的產房已經準備好，不是嗎？」玖辛奈伸出手摸摸丈夫的臉頰。

「是啊！但是小雪……」水門擔心沒有人帶。

「父親不是說讓小雪跟我們一起過去。」玖辛奈把寶貝女兒抱在懷裡。

水門本來想要多說什麼，但是看見女兒靠在妻子懷裡的樣子也不打算說，第二天琵琶子婆婆就帶著玖辛奈去郊區，雪子被母親牽著一起跟著琵琶子婆婆過去，水門把事情交代完後也會過去，達次已經在那邊等他們。

在去的路上遇到美琴，看見美琴抱著佐助，玖辛奈開心的和好友聊天，順便逗弄佐助，雪子看見可愛的佐助微笑，很開心鼬有這樣可愛的弟弟，她從口袋中掏出一個小項鍊拿給美琴，希望她可以幫自己送給佐助。

「美琴！」玖辛奈微笑地和自己的好友打招呼。

「要去了？」美琴看見這樣的情形微笑。

「對，這孩子真可愛，叫什麼名字？」玖辛奈逗逗佐助問著。

「佐助，宇智波佐助。」美琴很開心可以和好友介紹自己的寶貝兒子。

「是三代火影父親的名字啊！」琵琶子婆婆聽見後這樣說。

「是啊！希望他以後可以成為偉大的忍者。」美琴對孩子是有這樣的期待。

「肯定會的。」玖辛奈相信這孩子會達成父母的期望。

「阿姨，這個給佐助，是我給他的平安符。」雪子拿了一個小項鍊給美琴。

「謝謝妳，小雪。」美琴很高興自己的兒子很受到大家歡迎。

「走了，時間差不多，不要耽誤時間。」琵琶子婆婆催促玖辛奈和雪子。

玖辛奈揮揮手和自己的好友道別，繼續牽著雪子的手繼續走去郊區，雪子回頭看了一下之後又繼續跟著母親一起走，腦袋中正在想自己是否要再之後送給鼬一個小禮物。

認識一段時間雪子知道自己好像沒有送過鼬什麼平安符，有機會的話自己想要送一個平安符給他，她相信以後鼬肯定是個很厲害的忍者，大概會跟她一樣會背負很大的責任。

進入產房之後水門也很快就趕來，雪子抱著父親剛剛給的娃娃安靜的等待，她思考一下要不要把這個娃娃給收起來，自己很想要觀看母親生弟弟的情形，但琵琶子婆婆和達次肯定會不高興。

「小雪，妳在這裡乖乖等我們好嗎？媽媽會很辛苦，要有耐心。」水門把女兒最喜歡的娃娃拿給她。

「我想陪在媽媽身邊，不可以嗎？」雪子把娃娃抱在懷裡後說著。

「琵琶子婆婆和達次會傷腦筋。」對於女兒說的話水門只能苦笑。

「姨婆說媽媽生弟弟會很痛，所以會出很多汗，我可以在旁邊幫忙。」雪子很堅持的說著。

「乖！不可以任性。」水門眨眨眼給女兒一點暗示，他相信女兒會懂自己的暗示。

「好。」雪子懂父親的暗示後乖乖不多說什麼。

嬌小的雪子乾脆把娃娃給收在卷軸中，然後趁著琵琶子和達次不注意的時候跑到玖辛奈身邊，水門看見這樣的情形苦笑，只要寶貝女兒安靜不吵鬧自己也不趕人，反而是讓女兒幫自己的母親擦汗。

剛剛自己給她的暗示寶貝女兒讀懂，對於雪子很聰明這件事水門不知道要說什麼才好，每次教導她的忍術總是一下就學會，或許就是因為這樣才會被皆人帶出去出任務。

看見這樣的情形三代火影直接破例讓她升下忍，不過在找到搭檔之前要乖乖的在忍者學校學習，不過水門知道那些課程對雪子來說太過簡單，肯定不會乖乖的待在學校上課。

「媽媽，加油！弟弟快出來了。」雪子幫玖辛奈擦汗。

「玖辛奈，再用力一點！」琵琶子婆婆努力的觀察鳴人的頭是否跑出來。

「啊！」玖辛奈用力把兒子從子宮中推出來。

「玖辛奈，加油！鳴人快出生。」水門一邊顧封印一邊幫自己打氣。

「夫人，用力啊！嬰兒的頭快出來了。」達次準備要接鳴人出來。

玖辛奈努力的生孩子時，外面已經有一些騷動，卡卡西和帶土觀察到這樣的現象，躲在外圍樹上的他們有種怪異的感覺，可是守在門口的暗部似乎沒有什麼感覺，他們倆人互看一下後沒有多說什麼。

這一年的時間卡卡西守在玖辛奈身邊，陪著雪子照顧玖辛奈，自然也會期待玖辛奈肚子裡的孩子出生，自然會希望沒有太大的事情會發生，最好什麼意外也不會出現。

知道玖辛奈懷孕後卡卡西、帶土、凜非常的高興，用自己的方式來祝福水門，凜甚至每天會送上一些補品給玖辛奈，他們三個全部都是獨生子女，看見雪子可以擁有一個兄弟姊妹自然會很開心。

「卡卡西，你有沒有覺得氣氛很奇怪。」帶土突然說出這句話。

「有，我希望不要出事情。」卡卡西覺得不安的感覺一直出現。

「我去通知凜和師父，你在這裡守著。」帶土看見這樣的情形還是決定先去通知皆人。

「好，你自己小心一點。」卡卡西點頭讓自己的好友先離開。

「我會的，你自己也小心一點，老師交代的話不要忘記。」帶土點頭後馬上離開去通知其他人。

「當然！」卡卡西會遵守水門說的話。

接到帶土給的消息皆人讓凜先去找信任的醫療忍者，然後讓帶土去通知富嶽，順便要他讓美琴也過來一趟，雖然皆人沒有把握事情一定會發生，但是做好準備還是最重要的事情。

甚至用私密的聯絡通靈獸跟三代火影交代一些事情，收到老友的訊息三代火影知道要做好準備，那邊的事情全部交給皆人去處理，自己什麼動作都不要插手，順便壓制團藏那傢伙。

需要自己出馬的時候皆人會告訴他，現在只能等遙月快點回到村裡，這種隱隱約約的不安感已經讓他們這些人很不安，自然不希望水門和玖辛奈出事情，所有的事情並不會萬無一失。

「嘖！果然出事。」卡卡西把自己隱身在陰影中。

戴著面具的伊作出現在木葉忍者村，他奉宇智波斑的命令要收集尾獸，雖然自己和斑根本就是諜對諜，但是該做的事情他還是會做，先來木葉忍者村大鬧一頓也是該做的事情。

伊作可是把未婚妻水無月的死看成是木葉忍者村的錯，他不知道自己還有兩個女兒，殺妻之仇他當然要好好的報，絕對會讓這些人要付出代價，利用九尾來報仇也是很好的方法。

當他知道玖辛奈要生產的時候，心裡高興不已，伊作知道祭品之力在生產的時候封印會弱下來，要抽出尾獸肯定是很方便的事情，加上自己已經有萬花筒血輪眼，要控制九尾是很方便的事情。

『水無月的仇要你們來血祭。』伊作拿起武器把這些守在門口的暗部全部給殺死。

卡卡西看見這樣的情形只能安靜不能多說什麼，剛剛已經讓帶土去通知皆人，現在只能看看水門他們是否有聽到動靜，他知道那個面具男自己根本無法打的過，前幾個月聖心肯定是那個人殺死的，雪子不知道記得不記得。

好不容易生下鳴人後玖辛奈鬆了一口氣，水門看見這樣的情形馬上把封印用好，琵琶子婆婆和達次把鳴人交給玖辛奈看看，雪子很開心這麼可愛的弟弟出生來陪自己。

只是當他們在沉浸在這個喜悅中沒多久，伊作出現在眼前，把琵琶子婆婆和達次給殺死，她們才要把鳴人交給玖辛奈卻被殺死，而鳴人也被伊作抱在懷裡，雪子轉頭看見這樣的情形馬上要有動作，水門馬上去搶自己的孩子。

「鳴人。」玖辛奈努力起身想要搶回自己的兒子。

「媽媽，妳不可以亂動。」雪子拿出武器來保護自己和母親。

「想搶回這個孩子你要付出代價。」伊作作勢要殺了鳴人。

「鳴人！」水門好不容易把兒子給搶回來。

「爸爸，有起爆符。」雪子大聲的提醒。

當水門搶回鳴人後卻發現妻子和女兒都被擄走，他把兒子放在安全的地方，然後就去找自己的寶貝妻子和女兒，他相信雪子的能力可以自保，可是害怕玖辛奈體內的九尾會被控制。

相信卡卡西已經去通知皆人，水門不知道自己的父親會怎樣布局，現在先去找自己的妻女比較重要，沒想到自己會在產房門口遇到剛剛的兇手，他必須要先解決兇手才可以。

水門的直覺告訴他說眼前的人會給木葉帶來麻煩，所以不管怎樣要先解決眼前的人，自己絕對不能輕易放過這個傢伙，必須要先打倒他才可以，他開始和眼前的人動手打了起來。

『絕對不能讓這個人離開，不然會發生不好的事情，不知道玖辛奈和雪子現在怎樣。』水門開始和伊作打了起來。


	33. 章三十二 九尾之亂

伊作用時間忍術閃開水門的攻擊，看見這樣的情形水門有所警惕，甚至避開對方的攻擊，心細的水門已經知道弱點在哪裡，直接用螺旋丸轟他，這時候才看到對方受傷。

不過沒多久伊作就消失在水門的面前，好不容易找到自己的妻女，卻看見剛剛那個人用萬花筒血輪眼控制九尾，通靈到村子中，狂暴的九尾開始破壞村子裡的一切，幸虧在皆人的警告之下村民們都去避難。

看見這樣的情形皆人馬上設下結界不讓九尾輕易的離開，早在水門和伊作開打的時候卡卡西就跟在身邊，幫忙救治玖辛奈和雪子，把她們放在安全的地方，才和水門一起去村子裡阻止久尾。

「媽媽。」雪子看母親情況不樂觀開始利用自己學習的醫療知識來醫治玖辛奈。

「鳴人。」玖辛奈把兒子抱在懷裡。

「媽媽，撐住！」雪子靠在玖辛奈的身上哭了起來。

「不哭，小雪，沒事的。」玖辛奈伸出一隻手摸摸女兒的頭。

雪子一邊哭一邊努力把封印給用好，然後拜託磯撫給自己的查克拉好好的醫治玖辛奈，她不知道這樣可以撐多久，剛剛父親的背影讓她感到很痛苦，她很害怕失去自己的父母親。

『我去去就回。』水門留了一個背景給自己的妻女。

磯撫感受到主人的情緒自己出現在他們的面前，趴在玖辛奈的肚子上給予一些查克拉，好不容易把封印處理好後雪子看見這樣的情形只能痛哭，為了不讓自己的母親加重負擔，雪子把弟弟鳴人抱在自己的懷裡。

淚水滴在鳴人的身上，看見這樣的情形雪子努力擦乾自己的眼淚，她不想要失去玖辛奈也不想要失去水門，她想要父母親在自己的身邊，陪著自己和弟弟長大，一家四口在一起。

「不哭，我的寶貝，妳是姊姊，要保護好弟弟。」玖辛奈恢復一點力氣摸摸女兒的臉。

「嗯，我會保護好弟弟，鳴人、鳴人我會保護好。」雪子哭花了自己的臉，努力的答應自己的母親。

水門那邊利用蛤蟆文太來阻止九尾，把尾獸彈傳到海上去，其他忍者看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，三代火影在旁邊幫忙，皆人在確認帶土把富嶽和美琴帶過來後馬上開始計畫一些事情。

遙月回到村子裡看見這樣的情形馬上去幫忙，看見老友正在和富嶽說話的樣子知道他要用學生的萬花筒血輪眼阻止九尾，卡卡西和帶土已經去幫忙水門阻止九尾，但是那兩個孩子沒什麼經驗，不一定可以壓制九尾。

如果可以壓制九尾的話，就要讓水門找個空檔可以讓他把玖辛奈和雪子以及鳴人過來，遙月打算讓九尾成為鳴人的通靈獸，不管怎樣都不可以犧牲水門和玖辛奈兩人，更不可以讓壞人把九尾奪走。

「富嶽，控制九尾，讓水門去把玖辛奈他們接過來。」遙月看見這樣的情形用鎖鏈壓制九尾。

「好，水門，快點去！」富嶽直接開啟萬花筒血輪眼控制九尾。

「謝謝。」水門很感謝自己的好友。

「帶土、卡卡西，跟著過去，把小雪和鳴人也帶過來，凜，醫療班準備。」皆人開始指揮結界中的人。

皆人用眼神示意讓其他暗部去處理其他的事情，三代火影馬上了解自己好友的意思，這裡的一切要變成隱藏的秘密，尤其是磯撫這件事絕對不可以給其他高層的人知曉。

知曉這件事的三代火影當然只會留下幾個親信，其他派出去處理村民，這裡絕對不可以讓團藏和其他兩位知道，畢竟遙月從沒有告訴其他人說雪子是三尾的宿主，以免那些人有野心，想要做其他的事情。

水門抱起自己的妻子讓自己兩個徒弟各自帶兩個孩子離開，回到九尾事發地後水門看見富嶽已經控制九尾，遙月把鎖鏈給收回，等到九尾完全清醒後才把鳴人放在牠的身邊。

「給我簽下去，九喇嘛。」遙月拿出一個卷軸後說出這句話。

「老子為什麼要簽？」九尾清醒過後開始想要攻擊這裏的人。

「九喇嘛，住手！不准攻擊鳴人。」雪子看見九尾想要攻擊自己的弟弟馬上擋在鳴人的面前。

「小丫頭，妳阻止我，我連妳也殺！」九尾的爪子已經在雪子的面前。

「如果你要殺我弟弟，先踏過我的屍體。」雪子毫不懼色的看著眼前的九尾。

「小雪！鳴人！」水門本來想要去拯救自己的兒女。

「冷靜點，水門。」皆人阻止自己的兒子，要他繼續看下去。

「小雪和鳴人不會有事，去陪陪玖辛奈。」富嶽做好準備九尾要是亂來要控制牠。

九尾看見眼前的孩子這麼冷靜而且還沒有任何懼色的看著自己，這點讓牠感到很佩服，這個孩子是自己宿主玖辛奈的女兒，自己當然知道這個孩子到底有多大膽，遙月看見這樣的情形差點沒有把九尾給打飛。

磯撫看見自己的宿主有危險也馬上從玖辛奈的肚子上爬起來，飛奔到自己宿主的面前，絕對不會讓自己宿主被九尾傷害，要是兩隻尾獸打起來可是會毀了整個木葉忍者村。

磯撫是真的很喜歡自己的宿主，絕對不會讓雪子受到任何的傷害，即使是對尾獸中最強大的九尾，磯撫也不會感到害怕，看見這樣的情形九尾只好妥協，乖乖地簽下牠認為不平等的條約。

「鳴人，乖，一下子就好，不哭喔！」雪子抱起自己的弟弟幫他訂契約。

「小丫頭，妳也順便。」九尾要雪子跟自己簽下契約。

「九喇嘛，你真麻煩！」雪子咬破自己的手指，然後和九尾簽定契約。

簽定好契約後雪子抱著鳴人走到母親的身邊，她想要知道玖辛奈是否醒了過來，剛剛有磯撫幫忙玖辛奈的情況才穩定些，遙月和凜現在正在和醫療班幫玖辛奈處理傷勢。

美琴把鳴人接過手，雪子伸出手想要把玖辛奈搖醒，水門看見這樣的動作馬上抱著她，讓她不要影響遙月和凜的動作，明明已經哭到沒有眼淚的雪子又開始哭了起來。

水門拍拍雪子的肩膀安慰她，平常不吵鬧的雪子竟然開始吵鬧起來，大哭崩潰的樣子讓在場的人無不心疼她，美琴和富嶽看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，水門根本阻止不了自己的女兒。

「媽媽、媽媽、媽媽。」雪子看見玖辛奈已經昏過去，拼命的想要搖醒自家母親。

「小雪乖，遙月大人會治好媽媽的。」水門把女兒抱在自己的懷裡。

「我、我、我有乖乖的醫治媽媽，媽媽……會好的……磯撫也有幫忙……。」雪子哭到不行讓水門感到很心疼。

「乖，小雪乖，沒事。」水門抱著女兒安慰著。

遙月和凜把玖辛奈的一切控制住，但是玖辛奈沒有醒來的樣子，看見這樣的情形遙月很傷腦筋，讓凜和其他醫療班的人員看著玖辛奈，自己和三代火影、皆人商量事情，看看要怎樣處理。

雖然現在所有的事情都隱瞞下來，玖辛奈傷重的事情也不能給其他人知道，而且不知道她會需要休養多久，三代火影和遙月很苦惱，皆人看了一眼孩子們和兒子、媳婦後決定一些事情。

這次九尾事件肯定會被團藏拿來大做文章，絕對會讓宇智波一族難堪，光是想到後續皆人就很傷腦筋，他會在會議上據理力爭，其他的事情自己也需要好好的安排，絕對不可以讓團藏抓到把柄。

「讓水門和玖辛奈去郊區休養，對村人說他們兩人失蹤，這件事情我怕團藏會找碴，需要蒜山你回鍋鎮壓。」皆人直接告訴自己兩位好友。

「也只能這樣，蒜山你老是縱容團藏那傢伙，我可說不準接下來的會議會被囉嗦什麼。」遙月聽見皆人說的話瞪了一眼丈夫。

「我會在會議上據理力爭，不會出差錯。」看見妻子的眼神三代火影乖乖的說。

皆人把商量的事情告訴自己的寶貝兒子，水門判斷事情後知道自家父親的計畫，如果需要他出面自己也會出面壓壓那些高層人員，畢竟他會想辦法幫自己的好友辯護，絕對不會讓他們受到傷害。

至於自己的寶貝兒女，水門決定交給卡卡西照顧，帶土和凜會幫忙他，有需要的話美琴也會幫忙照顧自己的孩子們，雖然這樣對孩子們不好意思，可是現在玖辛奈的情況不樂觀，自己沒辦法分神照顧孩子。

水門親吻懷裡寶貝女兒的臉頰，然後摸摸兒子的臉頰，他相信雪子會理解自己的意思，等鳴人大一點之後會有人告訴他身世，看見水門不捨的樣子皆人也不好多說什麼。

「卡卡西，小雪和鳴人交給你照顧，帶土、凜，麻煩你們一起幫忙。」水門看著自己的學生們說著。

「有需要的話我也會幫忙照顧鳴人，相信他和佐助會成為好朋友。」美琴微笑的對水門說。

「謝謝，小雪和鳴人就麻煩你們照顧。」水門抱起玖辛奈和父親一起去郊區養病。

「不會，這是我們該做的。」富嶽拍拍好友的肩膀。

卡卡西抱起雪子，凜抱起鳴人一起回去卡卡西家，帶土也跟著他們一起過去，三代火影和遙月先讓富嶽、美琴回去，不要讓其他人知道他們有參加這場動亂，直屬暗部開始收拾殘局。

接回自己寶貝孩子後美琴和富嶽把一些事情告訴鼬，他們相信鼬知道這件事後會好好的保護好雪子，而且會更理解以後雪子的情緒問題，希望他可以成為雪子的精神支柱。

回到家的卡卡西把雪子放在床上，然後把嬰兒床拿出來，讓凜把鳴人放在嬰兒床上，三個人互相看了一下之後沒有多說什麼，卡卡西擁抱自己的好友們後就讓他們回去。

把所有的事情處理好之後卡卡西開始想要怎樣和雪子解釋這件事，如果有機會自己要去看看他暗戀的伊魯卡，不過小公寓容不下這麼多人，自己該搬回原本的旗木大宅，那裡是郊區自然可以讓九尾和磯撫出來。


	34. 章三十三 高層會議

九尾事件過後高層開了一場會議，團藏本來想要利用這件事來排擠宇智波一族，可惜他想要做的事情無法成功，三代火影聽見自己的好友這樣說開始沉思起來，只是皆人和遙月很反對。

更何況皆人不想要讓團藏知道水門和玖辛奈的下落，遙月知道好友的意思，畢竟當年殺害聖心的兇手有一說可能是團藏，殺害自己妻子的人竟然是身邊的人，皆人對此默不作聲，謀定而後動，遙月知曉後也不多說，安靜地看著這一切。

當事人雪子乖乖的聽著大家七嘴八舌在商討事情，皆人正在和團藏爭論九尾的事情，團藏一口咬定九尾是被宇智波一族的人操縱著，皆人認為還沒查清楚不能一口咬定，加上遙月強力鎮壓之下，團藏無法讓宇智波一族移居郊區。

「那個凶手不是宇智波一族的人，不要隨便誣賴富嶽叔叔他們。」雪子聽見團藏越說越過分後大聲說。

「真是夠了，就算宇智波斑可以操縱九尾，現在根本沒有幾個人可以操縱九尾。」皆人很不爽的拍桌嚇了大家一跳。

「哼！最好像你說的那樣！」團藏說不過其他人只能乖乖的閉嘴。

「不要利用藉口來打壓宇智波一族的人，別忘了千手一族的人在你的操縱下差點沒有全滅。」遙月想起很久以前的事情就很不爽。

「這件事就這樣決定，別再吵了。」蒜山看見這樣的情形馬上打圓場。

高層會議就這樣過去，雪子抬頭看著皆人不多說什麼，和千手柱間一起創立木葉的宇智波斑是皆人的父親、雪子的曾祖父，當然這些事情沒有幾個人知道，這也是為什麼皆人會護著宇智波一族，即使他從母姓也是一樣。

真樹跟在養父的身邊沒有開口，團藏的野心已經快要阻止不了，儘管他們知道只要蒜山在的一天不需要擔心，但是其他人是否會出事情就不知道，皆人對此只想要嘆氣。

會議過後真樹跟著皆人回去老宅中，他抱著雪子不多說什麼，這樣尷尬的情形雪子也不好多說什麼，想要開口說話卻又不想要打壞這樣的情形，只能安靜的跟著他們回去。

「別跟著富嶽吵架，那傢伙是現任的族長，有很多的苦衷。」皆人很清楚真樹跟富嶽一點不合。

「哼！那傢伙蠢的要死，老是聽那些混蛋長老的話，才會造成現在這樣的現象。」真樹把雪子放下來讓她去院子中玩耍。

「那群傢伙把老爸逼走，掌權之後也不知道收手，活該被針對。」皆人拿出點心給雪子吃。

「爺爺自己也有不對，或許是因為他對初代火影大人太過執著的關係。」真樹看著雪子身上的項鍊說著。

「兩個蠢蛋不表白，只想著用自己的方式讓對方過的更好，結果造成這樣糟糕的局面。」皆人對自家父親和初代火影的感情只想要翻白眼。

「嘛！二代火影和泉奈叔公的事情似乎也沒有好到哪裡去。」真樹是家裡知道比較多過去的人。

「這兩對都是蠢蛋，明天讓自來也過來找我，該把計畫繼續執行下去。」皆人看了一眼雪子後說著。

「之後我會告訴水門，其他人我也會安排好，父親您就不要擔心。」真樹是絕對會把所有的事情給處理好。

皆人點點頭沒有多說什麼，他知道真樹會把所有的事情給處理好，水門是家裡最小的孩子，因此是被保護的最好，幸樹和奈奈的兒子止水在第三次忍界大戰中打響名號，就和自己的寶貝孫女一樣。

把點心吃完的雪子把碗盤放入洗碗槽中，聽著皆人和真樹說的話沒有太大的感覺，止水和友信過來老宅找他們，三個孩子開心地玩在一起，浩二抱著鳴人進入屋內看見三個孩子玩在一起的樣子微笑。

真樹把點心拿給止水和友信、植樹，雪子和夏姬陪著浩二照顧鳴人，幸樹和奈奈也陸續回來老宅中，和真樹、皆人討論剛剛高層會議的事情，聰明的止水拉著友信去旁邊陪雪子和鳴人。

大人們討論事情他們是不可以參加，只是他們會在旁邊聽著，聰明的止水大概知道是什麼事情，他看了一眼雪子後更沒有多說什麼，友信看見父親的臉色不是很好看也沒多問。

「團藏到底想要怎樣？他害死那麼多人還想要滅族，這人的野心也太大了吧！」奈奈聽見大哥和父親說的話很氣氛。

「我想要慢慢執行計畫。」皆人只是對所有的孩子們這樣說。

「父親，您一定要這樣做嗎？」秀樹很清楚到最後養父一定會去赴死。

「時間還很久，總是會有意外。」皆人知道秀樹在擔心什麼。

「秀樹，別說了，父親已經決定好就讓他去做。」真樹知道這些事情是不得不這樣做。

「父親，這些事情您還是要告訴遙月阿姨，不要讓她痛心。」幸樹很清楚遙月有多麼的信任自己的養父。

皆人聽著孩子們說的話沒有多說什麼，他知道孩子們是關心自己，他會把所有的事情告訴遙月和自來也，對他來說鏡已經不在世上，蒜山和團藏實在是太好，因此他決定隱瞞這位好友。

當然遙月那邊一定要說，這位自己視為妹妹的人不告訴她的話，自己肯定會被她罵很久，這個計畫打從宇智波斑叛逃起就開始計畫，成年之後的皆人才慢慢開始執行這個計畫。

他一直覺得宇智波斑會叛逃除了千手柱間的原因以外，還有被人慫恿的感覺，等到真樹開眼之後皆人有帶他去看南賀神社的石碑，發現有被人修改過的痕跡，加上聖心和遙月以及自己年輕的時候雲遊收集來的情報知曉某些歷史。

這些歷史讓皆人知道石碑上的後半部有被人修改過，又看著宇智波斑和千手柱間的感情糾葛，千手扉間的一生思念著宇智波泉奈，讓他知曉這群人真是個笨蛋，躊躇不前就會出現在這樣的情形。

這次的會議讓皆人看見團藏的野心，看樣子自己要把計畫提前執行，用盡自己的一生能夠護著多少人就護著多少人，只是不知道富嶽這個孩子什麼時候才會開竅，而不是繼續聽那些長老說的話。

「爺爺。」雪子伸出手抓著皆人的衣服。

「怎麼了？小乖。」皆人蹲下來問著自己的寶貝孫女。

「爺爺，你不會離開我和鳴人，對吧？」雪子不知道為什麼有種祖父會離開自己和弟弟的直覺。

「我不會離開妳和鳴人，一切會沒事。」皆人把自己的寶貝孫女抱在懷裡。

「外公，我會保護好妹妹和鳴人，你不要擔心。」止水看見這樣的情形告訴皆人。

「我知道，我們家止水很出色。」皆人知道孫子輩最出色的是止水和雪子。

「爺爺。」友信想要說什麼卻不知道要怎麼說。

皆人伸出手摸摸這些孩子們的頭，這群孫子、孫女都是很優秀的忍者，自己還可以看到多久的時間他不知道，繼承母親巫女體質的他有預知未來的能力，他在夢中看見團藏會暗殺自己，可是不知道是幾年後的事情。

在雪姬的日記中皆人知道未來是可以改變的，即使預知到自己的未來也是可以改變，不一定要順從命運繼續走下去，而且自己的父親宇智波斑也告訴過他，命運是可以改變。

任何事情都可以改變，這點皆人很清楚，如果可以的話他希望水門和玖辛奈不要受到任何的迫害，團藏的野心真的不可以小看，光和暗是一直存在著，相互存在的一切，只是團藏有人太過走偏。

被壓抑太久的宇智波一族總有一天會反抗，為了避免這樣的情形皆人會想盡辦法阻止團藏，絕對不會讓他得逞，這僅僅只是自己能做的事情，相信真樹會好好的讓富嶽清醒過來。

「富嶽一心一意把希望寄望在鼬的身上，總有一天會把那個孩子壓垮。」真樹對於富嶽的一切就是那樣不敢苟同。

「有止水在不需要太過擔心，況且鼬很喜歡小雪，會知道怎麼做。」幸樹知道自己的兒子和鼬很好。

「到時候不要讓小雪為難就好。」真樹就是有這樣的感覺。

「是啊！」幸樹不知道要說什麼才好。

「小雪是個以任務為上的孩子，是非公正分的很清楚，我怕她會犧牲自己的感情。」真樹比較擔心這點。

「要是鼬給小雪為難的話，我會好好教訓他，要是被帶土知道的話，帶土肯定會痛毆鼬。」幸樹說什麼都會保護好自己的寶貝姪女。

帶土有多寵雪子這件事這個家的所有人都知道，未來要是誰讓雪子傷心難過，帶土一定會把那個人打得很慘，鼬如果讓他的寶貝小公主傷心難過的話，帶土肯定會好好的教訓他。

所以真樹和幸樹知道自己不需要出手就有人會教訓鼬，雪子是大家捧在手心中的掌上明珠，想要得到他當然是需要過五關斬六將，鼬需要得到大家的認同，因此他讓雪子傷心難過的話，肯定所有人都會痛打他一頓。

四代火影的寶貝女兒哪有人有膽欺負，加上沒有女兒的真樹、幸樹自然會很疼愛她，畢竟家族裡面沒有幾個孩子是女孩子，除了雪子以外就是秀樹的女兒夏姬，泉不算是他們家的孩子，雖然她的父親友樹是皆人照顧的孩子。

只是皆人沒有收養友樹，而泉的母親春櫻也是皆人照顧的孩子，只是他們兩人都不是皆人和聖心收養的孩子，他們收養的孩子只有真樹、秀樹、幸樹這三個孩子，畢竟當年鏡過世的時候幸樹還小，皆人才會收養他。

「友樹和春櫻記得通知，到時候泉可要保護好。」皆人只是這樣告訴自己的女兒。

「我知道，等友樹哥回來後我會親自告訴他。」奈奈知道從母親過世後皆人的內心中有一部份已經死去。

失去聖心後皆人的確是內心中某一部份也跟著死去，現在還不清楚到底是團藏還是誰殺了自己的妻子，自己最出色的徒弟宇智波伊作到底是生還是死都不清楚，水無月肚子裡的孩子算是遺腹子，可惜她生下孩子後沒多久就過世。

那個任務在皆人看來是有意為之，是想要打擊某個人才會出現這樣的情形，自己只好安排伊作和水無月的雙胞胎女兒交給繩樹去撫養，希望在千手的庇護下可以平安長大。


	35. 章三十四 忍者學校

明明已經畢業但是雪子還是找不到隊友的關係，她還待在忍者學校中上課，和友信、沙夜、泉、鼬等人上課，止水雖然找不到隊友但是會和凜、帶土一起出任務，只要有任務雪子也會跟著他們一起去。

聰明的鼬對於學校的課程覺得很無聊，因此留了一個影分身在學校上課，平常和止水在樹林間練習忍術，他沒想到自己喜歡的人也是一樣，三代火影對於雪子這點睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，其他人也沒說什麼。

由於雪子畢業的關係基本上忍者學校的老師也不會管太多，即使她沒有去學校也沒關係，因此大多她會和止水、帶土、凜一起出任務，替代卡卡西和水門的位子，加入暗部的卡卡西自然和他們脫離，水門成為火影之後也不太帶小隊。

在學校中認識泉後鼬對於這位同族的小女孩很友善，當他看見雪子也出現在學校的時候感到很訝異，猜測是找不到隊友的關係才會暫時待在學校，不過也不是天天可以見到她。

「小鼬？」止水看見鼬沒有去學校的樣子感到很訝異。

「我用影分身在學校上課，學校的課程很無聊，止水可以教我進階的東西嗎？」鼬可是很喜歡止水這位兄長。

「可以啊！」止水很樂意教導鼬。

「止水哥。」雪子進入樹林裡找人練習的時候看見止水和鼬。

「小雪，妳又沒去學校了？這樣夏姬會抗議的。」止水轉頭看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「有小花和沙夜在，所以沒關係，我今天和帶土哥哥去出任務。」雪子和帶土去一個小任務花了半天就解決。

「那就一起練習吧！」止水微笑的說著。

雪子對此沒有太大的意見，反正可以練習忍術就好，止水知道家族裡的孩子只有自己和雪子從忍者學校畢業，友信、植樹、夏姬、泉等都還沒畢業，更不用說雪子的最好的朋友沙夜和花也還沒從學校畢業。

沒多久植樹也出現在他們的面前，開始體術練習的時候鼬發現到雪子會宇智波一族的專屬體術，同時也會千手一族、漩渦一族的體術，她把這三種體術混合在一起成為自己的專屬體術，裡面也有一些日向一族的體術，是沙夜教導她的。

招招幾乎往致命的地方打去，植樹卻有辦法整個抵擋下來，而且完全看不出來破綻，這點讓鼬感到很訝異，止水看見這樣的情形只是拍拍他的頭，對於雪子的能力他早已經很清楚，畢竟是從小一起訓練到大的寶貝妹妹。

植樹對於雪子沒有去忍者學校這件事沒有太大的感覺，至於鼬他沒有去也不會太過訝異，鼬雖然是天才可是對於他們幾個人來說還太過弱小，植樹擋下雪子一個飛踢，然後一拳打回去被避開，當自己把手勾住她的脖子時，自己馬上被甩出去。

「嘖嘖！小雪，妳的力氣什麼時候變成這麼大？」被甩出去的植樹馬上站了起來。

「爺爺說借力使力就可以把比自己還要重的人給扔出去。」雪子拍拍自己的裙子說出這句話。

「下次把帶土哥哥摔出去看看。」植樹拍拍自己的屁股後說著。

「好啊！那我先跟卡卡西哥哥練習。」雪子想了想之後說著。

「妳還是很介意那件事情？」止水走過去摸摸雪子的頭。

「嗯，如果我更有力氣的話，就可以阻止九喇嘛被抽出來。」雪子抓著衣服說著。

止水聽見雪子說的話只是抱抱她安撫著，植樹拍拍鼬的肩膀，九尾事件剛過去雪子的內心肯定很痛苦，他們能夠做的就是盡量安撫她，畢竟產房裡、山洞中到底發生什麼事情他們都不清楚。

天色暗下來後他們的練習也差不多結束，卡卡西走過來接雪子回家，帶土和凜抱著鳴人一起過來，他們今天說好要去皆人那邊吃飯，卡卡西知道一定可以見到伊魯卡，想到可以見到自己暗戀的人他就很開心。

至於什麼時候可以把伊魯卡拐到自己的身邊卡卡西也不清楚，畢竟自己真的需要一個人一起幫忙照顧兩個孩子，只是他現在還沒有告訴三代火影蒜山，這時間有太多的事情要處理、安排。

看見帶土過來的樣子雪子馬上跑過去他身邊，然後用力的擁抱他，當她抬起頭來的時候冷不防的被帶土捏臉頰，雪子只好氣呼呼地看著他，凜看見這樣的情形笑了出來，帶土和雪子的互動真的很好玩。

「小公主，不是跟我說好出任務過後要去忍者學校上課嗎？」帶土對於這位妹妹可是很寶貝。

「學校太無聊，反正蒜山爺爺和爺爺沒說話，其他人也不會說話。」雪子就是仗著大家寵自己而翹課。

「我的小公主，妳的真很任性。」帶土總是拿雪子沒辦法。

「你寵的。」雪子笑嘻嘻地看著帶土。

鼬聽見自己的小叔叔帶土對於雪子的稱呼不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子自己喜歡的人這輩子會是自己小叔叔的小公主，卡卡西觀察到鼬的表情後露出微笑，止水和植樹在後面偷笑。

他們可是很清楚帶土有多麼的寵愛雪子，畢竟帶土也是皆人照顧的孩子之一，真樹會教導他屬於宇智波一族的忍術，所以他們很清楚帶土有多麼的寵愛他們家的小妹妹。

某方面來說總是出天才的宇智波一族，竟然會出了這位不知道該說平庸還是天才的帶土，或許某方面來說帶土很出色，可是卡卡西更是出色，才會讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

「小鼬，下次一起練習忍術，好不好？」突然想到這件事的雪子跑去鼬的身邊問。

「好。」鼬很願意陪雪子練習忍術。

「妳今天又翹課了！」沙夜和小花以及泉放學後過來這裡集合。

「沙夜、小花！」雪子看見自己的好友們撲過去。

「妳每次出玩任務就翹課，留我一個人在學校真過分。」沙夜捏捏雪子的臉頰。

「你們兩個都畢業只留我在學校耶！」小花故意和兩位好友抱怨，然後得到一個擁抱。

「對吼！沙夜也從學校畢業了。」夏姬看見這樣的情形微笑。

「咦？真的嗎？」泉沒想到沙夜也從學校畢業。

「只有小雪和沙夜而已，她們因為還沒找到隊友才還在學校念書。」友信笑笑地告訴泉。

「友信，你今年應該也可以畢業，夏姬也差不多。」植樹微笑地看著友信和夏姬。

「嘛！他們慢慢來就好，真樹舅舅可不希望友信太早畢業。」止水對於自己的弟弟妹妹的能力很清楚在哪裡。

一群人開心地走著一邊走一邊聊天，雪子牽著帶土的手和其他人聊天，順便送沙夜和花回家，雪子開心的揮手和兩位好友道別，然後才和帶土、卡卡西、凜等人一起回祖父家吃飯。

泉在今天才正式認識雪子，兩個女孩因為夏姬的關係聊得很好，送鼬回去的時候雪子有些捨不得，站在他們家門口的時候兩人互相說了一些話，雪子親吻鼬的臉頰才依依不捨的和其他人一起離開。

看完雪子和鼬的道別後止水看見卡卡西和帶土露出某種黑氣，似乎下一秒要把鼬給拆吃入腹，怎麼說雪子是他們的寶貝妹妹，凜抱著鳴人在後面看見這樣的情形苦笑，只差沒給兩個隊友一拳。

天知道卡卡西和帶土到底在想什麼，水門的寶貝女兒是他們兩人最疼愛的小妹妹，因此看見雪子和鼬那樣的親密動作肯定會很生氣，泉現在知道鼬喜歡的人是雪子，誰會不喜歡這麼可愛的女孩子。

「鳴人是餓了還是尿布濕了？」雪子站在嬰兒床旁邊看凜照顧鳴人。

「是尿布濕了，哎呀！大便了。」凜開始幫忙鳴人換尿布。

「好臭！」雪子捏起鼻子看著凜幫忙鳴人換尿布。

「呵呵！看樣子鳴人的吸收很好呢！」凜把所有的事情打理完畢後這樣說。

「可是鳴人好愛哭，都要大家抱他。」雪子戳戳弟弟的臉蛋。

「因為啊！鳴人太早和爸爸媽媽分開，才會這樣沒安全感。」凜洗手之後摸摸雪子的頭。

聽見凜說的話雪子停下腳步不知道在想什麼，真樹抱起鳴人哄了起來，才剛出生沒多久的鳴人是個很愛哭的孩子，沒有玖辛奈和水門在身邊一定會沒有安全感，浩二看見這樣的情形告訴雪子說鳴人是高需求寶寶。

慶幸有大家在身邊才可以常常抱他，這幾天的時間雪子可以感覺的出來鳴人不算是好帶的孩子，不過大家都很樂意照顧他，卡卡西去暗部工作的時候鳴人會被交給真樹和浩二照顧，偶爾幸樹和奈奈也會照顧他。

基本上現在是浩二在照顧鳴人，晚上會由卡卡西抱回家，等到卡卡西多找到一個人後就不需要這麼麻煩，安靜睡著的鳴人被浩二放回嬰兒床上，雪子趴在嬰兒床邊看著弟弟不知道在思考什麼。

才出生沒多久就和水門、玖辛奈分開，雪子不知道他們的未來會怎樣，到底那個綁架自己和玖辛奈的人到底是誰她還是不清楚，自從高層會議回來後家裡每位大人開始在計畫一些事情，這又讓雪子感到疑惑。

「吶！卡卡西哥哥，爺爺他們到底在計劃什麼？」晚上要睡覺前雪子一邊換衣服一邊問卡卡西。

「我也不知道，真樹大人和皆人大人都沒告訴我，等到事情確認後他們自然會告訴我們。」卡卡西確認鳴人睡好之後就和雪子一起爬上床睡覺。

「我一直有不好的預感，很怕爺爺會離開我們。」雪子把自己埋入卡卡西的懷裡。

「先不要去想太多，妳還太小，總有一天會知道。」卡卡西把雪子抱在懷裡安撫。

聽見卡卡西說的話雪子不多說什麼，只是閉上眼睛乖乖睡覺，她知道每個人只想要保護自己和鳴人，所以有些事情不會告訴自己，現在去想太多也沒有用，與其去想太多不如就安靜地等待他們告訴自己。

卡卡西知道雪子到底有多聰明，現在皆人正在計畫的事情自己是知道一點，但是還不能告訴雪子，卡卡西只能用自己的方式來安撫她，等到計畫整個成形之後再來告訴她也不遲，現在還太早。


End file.
